Daughter of the Count and Countess
by MariaWolf14
Summary: Isabella Adriana (or just Isabella) has been asleep for 145 years. She was placed into a deep slumber, so that she could be protected from the dangers that killed her siblings. Her Father and Mother send her on a mission that leads her to Forks to observe the strange new species of vampires.
1. Awakening

**Prologue**

Darkness consumes my very existence. For how long? I wasn't certain but it seemed like forever. I could feel the weight of my body which felt very light, almost like I was floating. I felt comfortable, as if cushioned by a thousand pillows. I never wanted to leave, but to remain like this forever. To me this was bliss it was so peaceful I didn't want anyone or anything to disrupt it. I thought of nothing, just a never ending abyss.

I could faintly hear sounds all around me, but that was strange it was suppose to be quiet where I was. My consciousness was too far gone for me to be able to hear or feel anything. Gradually the noises got louder, my peace destroyed and my bliss disrupted. I could feel myself leaving the comfort of the darkness, I struggled to stay, but my attempts were futile.

My body felt like it was being pulled by strings as if a puppet master were controlling me. I was leaving the safety of the darkness and being brought elsewhere. I tried to fight it, but was unsuccessful. With one final goodbye to the darkness I had grown accustomed to, my eyes slowly opened.

* * *

It has been approximately 145 years since I have been laid to rest by my mother and father, I was surprised to find myself in my coffin as I do not remember going into it. I can only remember few details prior to be being put to rest at 16, but then I again I stopped aging. If I recall correctly I was born in the year 1840 I had 5 siblings, three older brothers and two older sisters. At the age of six, they were killed by others of my kind and tortured by the villagers after being weakened. My mother and father could only watch helplessly as they were murdered.

We moved back to the castle in Transylvania that I was born in and stayed in hiding ever since. Avoiding humans at all cost. But, my kind began to rebel and run wild amongst the humans my father no longer had control over them or their actions. They began to feel angry, being targeted for the human's pain and suffering. We were brutally killed one by one as we were all in very weakened states. Without blood we were weak. The humans quickly over threw my kind and we were nearly wiped out. The only remaining pure blooded vampires left are my parents and I.

Until the present day I have recently discovered that there are vampires who are not pure blood's, but strong all the same that evolved from my nearly extinct kind. There are many whom continue to aid and beckon the call of my father; Count Dracula.

* * *

"You are to visit a small town in America called Forks." My father instructed, his thick Transylvanian accent pronounced in his speech.

"Why Father?" I asked my accent rolling off my tongue in waves. It has been so long since I have been able to speak.

My Mother answered for him.

"It has been a long time, since you have gone outside my dearest daughter. No one longer believes in the existence of The famous Count Dracula and his Countess or the pure bloods anymore. For all the humans know we were simply wiped out from existence centuries ago. You should be safe as long as you conceal your appearance."

"I understand, but why Forks?" I asked inquisitively.

"I have heard some news from my servants that there is a strange family of vampires in that town that drink from the blood of animals. I would like you to observe them. Our kind has evolved over the many years you have slept Isabella, they are not like us." My father answered.

I couldn't quite I understand what the intentions of my parents were to send me to this small town, but I was reluctant to go, associating with humans is something I refuse to do. After what they did to my family so many centuries ago.

"Father, Mother I do not wish to disobey you, but let me be honest by saying I am weary of intermingling with humans. I know nothing of this time and things I have grown accustomed to prior to being asleep are now different. I will understand nothing." I said explaining my situation.

"And we understand that, that is why before you leave I will have Celestina bring you up to speed on what has changed." Father said.

If I remember correctly Celestina was one of my Father's strongest servants and she has been with us the longest. She is fiercely loyal and very kind and beautiful. She was one my favorite servants. Celestina has very pretty hair, but it has an odd color it is a shiny silver that cascades down to her waist.

My hair is longer and nearly touches the floor, it is a dark chestnut color that is wavy and curly.

I quickly focused back on the conversation as I noticed that my Father began to speak.

"Do not fret daughter." He then added when he saw my distress.

"_Isabella am înțeles cum te simți, nu-ți face griji, vom ține legătura. Crede-ne, ar tatăl tău sau mă pun vreodată în pericol?_" My mother asked reverting to our mother tongue. **(Translation:Isabella we understand how you feel, do not worry we will keep in touch. Trust us, would your father or myself ever put you in** **danger?)**

"_Nu_." I answered back in Romanian. **(No)**_  
_

My father walked over to me and gently kissed my forehead.

"S_tați fiica puternic, te iubi_." He whispered. **(Stay strong daughter, we love you)**

"Celestina!" Father called.

He immediately returned to his throne and wiped away any trace of emotion on his face.

Celestina was there in seconds bowing her head in respect.

"You will assist Isabella on learning more about the humans of this time." Father instructed.

"Yes, Count." She replied respectfully.

"That is all." He waved his hand in dismal.

She quickly left, but not without giving me a small smile. I smiled back and she was gone.

"When will I be leaving Father?" I asked.

"Soon, possibly three day from now, I would like for you to get there as quickly as possible."

"Where will I be staying?"

"We have arranged your living conditions, you will be staying with a man named Charlie Swan. You will pose as his great granddaughter." Mother answered.

I was confused until I suddenly realized what that meant.

"A **_HUMAN_**!"I all but shrieked.

"You are making me stay with a _human_?!" I said venomously and trying to keep my voice down to a minimum. Everyone in the castle probably heard either way.

"_Isabella!_" My Mother's voice thundered. I settled down.

"But, Mother you can't be ser-" My Father's threatening snarl silenced me.

"_Ajunge! Veți avea nevoie pentru a trece peste ura ta pentru om cândva. Dar, veți reduce vocea ta și să respecte decizia noastră! Este că a înțeles?_" My Father's voice was deadly calm, it made my skin crawl. **(Enough! You will need to get over your hate for humans sometime. But, you will lower your voice and respect our decision! Is that understood?)**

I am no fool I know that when my Father uses that tone it means his decision is final and it is time to keep quiet. No one in their right mind would oppose my Father after using this tone.

"_Da, Tata. Îmi cer scuze pentru comportamentul meu a fost nepoliticos inacceptabilă. Te rog iartă-mă._" I said as I lowered my head. I walked towards their thrones and went down on one knee, not making eye contact. **(Yes, Father. I apologize for my rude behavior it was unacceptable. Please forgive me.)**

I could feel the palm of his hand gently caressing my face. I refused to look up.

"It is fine Isabella, we understand your strong resentment for humans." He said.

He tilted my chin, so I could stare into his eyes.

"It shouldn't be for long, but make sure to hunt away from Forks. We must also inform you that there is a pack of shifters on a reservation called La Push, absolutely under no circumstances are you to stay on their lands or hunt their people. You may enter only if invited." He explained and let go of my chin before returning to his place beside my Mother.

I bowed and turned to leave.

"Wait, Isabella." My Mother said.

I stopped and turned.

"You must conceal you presence and do no reveal who you are, to the humans, the odd vampire family and especially not the shifters. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mother."

"You are dismissed go see Celestina." My Mother ordered.

And I left the room.

* * *

"No, Isabella! For the thousandth time!" Celestina exclaimed.

I could see that her patience was running out as she tried to teach me how to use this silly modern day device called a 'cell phone'.

"I do not understand the use of this." I said turning it around, examining it.

"It is a burden to carry around." I stated.

"But, it is of good use, you can communicate to anyone anywhere around the world." She argued.

I grumbled in annoyance.

"Your parents want you to call them every day to report your progress." She reminded me.

"I know." I sighed.

"Then no complaints! Once you have mastered this I will teach you how to send an email using a computer and modern day words that are used by humans and Oh-" I began to tune Celestina out as she rambled on excitedly.

I simply looked at her like she just spoke three different foreign languages that I have never heard of.

Email? Computer? What the hell?!

* * *

**Three days later...**

After three long brutal days of absolute torture I had mastered all the devices that were essential to the lives of humans, I knew many 'slang' words that they often used, but still did not completely understand their use, the different activities they engaged in and their modern day wear which was absolutely absurd!

Celestina and I butted heads on this one, I refused to wear any of the clothing worn by humans. But, in the end I lost. I also learned the different foods that they ate and learn to cook a few dishes, not that I would be eating it anyway. The smell was atrocious!

But, I also continued my studies, my training so I could protect myself and dance.

Before my siblings were killed my older sisters were teaching me ballet, I quickly excelled and was soon able to dance just as well as they could by the age of six.

My luggage has been taken care of courtesy to Celestina, she even packed my favorite red pointe shoes that belonged to my sister that I treasured dearly. As for my 'cell phone' situation Celestina decided to get something called a 'flip phone' which was much easier to use and wouldn't burden me because of it's tiny size.

I was given a 'laptop' as well to 'email' my parents if anything strange happened.

At the moment I was seated in a long black car called a 'limo'. My parents had stayed back at the castle, they already said their goodbyes. Instead Celestina came with me. When I first saw the car I nearly fainted. I had asked Celestina what this monstrosity was and demanded to know where our horse and carriage were. She laughed and began to explain its use.

Getting inside of this machine was even worse.

The driver quickly parked the 'limo' and got out, opening the door for myself and Celestina. Before I left the castle Celestina and I concealed our appearances so we looked more human. My hair was now down to my lower back which upset me, because I loved my long wavy curly hair, my eye color stayed the same a warm honey brown and my skin was a bit more tanned. My fangs were retracted as well, my ears were less pointy and my heavy rich Transylvanian accent was gone, which also upset me.

Celestina's hair was more like a platinum blonde color and her eyes remained a smokey blue, her skin like mine was more tanned and her fangs had retracted. She wasn't too keen on the idea of looking more 'human' either. None of us did.

As we walked into the airport, I noticed the stares and gasps we were receiving. I scrunched my nose as the smell of sweat hit my nose. I slowly licked my lips at the smell of blood as well. Celestina elbowed me, getting me to focus. My self control was rapidly weakening, she could see that. I gulped and shook my head trying to concentrate.

I stayed quiet as I let Celestina talk to the humans, the men were mesmerized by her as she spoke. I rolled my eyes. The women were staring at her in awe and jealousy, at this I snickered.

As I was about to board the plane, Celestina hugged me tightly. I could still feel the gazes of the humans watching our every move, which annoyed me.

"_Rămâi în siguranță, să nu pierzi calmul tău. Vei fi bine, eu te iubesc. Păstrați legătura. Nu uita ce te-am învățat."_ She spoke in Romanian her accent seeping through. **(Stay safe, don't lose your composure. You will be fine, I love you. Keep in touch. Don't forget what I taught you.)**

I chuckled.

"I will, how could I possible forget."

As I remembered the countless hours it took me to learn how to send a 'text message.'

She laughed along with me her laugh similar to the sound wind chimes would make when the wind softly blows through the air. To a human this would be the most wonderful sound, but to me it was comforting and something I have grown use to.

I was the first to break the hug, realizing I was going to miss my flight.

"Goodbye Celestina, thank you for everything. Tell Mother and Father I love them and hope to see them soon."

Celestina began to shake her head.

I cocked my head in confusion.

"_Acest lucru nu este la revedere, ne vom întâlni cu siguranță din nou, Doamnă Isabella._ _Baftă._" She said with a sad smile. **(This is not goodbye, we will surely meet again, Lady Isabella. Good luck.)**

I chuckled and walked away without turning back, I knew that if I did, Celestina would have already been gone.

* * *

**This a new story! I have been really wanting to write this story for awhile now. The idea suddenly came to me and my fingers itched in earnest to type it down on the computer. I hope you like it. My other stories are on hold for the moment. I apologize.**

**~Mariam**


	2. Settling In

Flying on an 'airplane' wasn't as bad as I expected, it was just like how I use to fly around the castle in my bat form or with just my bat wings. **(Bella is able to transform into a bat or semi transform so she only has the wings of a bat but not the body.) **But, the best part was the ascent and the descent of the plane. Looking at all the frightened faces of those who are flying for the first time and those who felt ill when the plane jostled around gave me a sudden sense of pleasure. Call me a sadist if you will.

I couldn't contain my excitement as I boarded on yet another plane! Every time a 'flight attendant' would give me a tray of food I would turn her down and say I was fine. They were very persistent and I had a sudden urge to take off this stupid concealment and turn into my vampire form and rip her to shreds. Not that I couldn't do it with this human form, but it make it more thrilling for me.

I could feel my eyes begin to prick and I knew that they had begin to glow a tiny bit of red, displaying my annoyance, frustration and slight anger.

But to my relief there was a couple more hours before I would arrive to my destination, I could hear the slight snores of some human's as the lights in the aircraft began to dim, since I was mostly nocturnal I was wide awake for the rest of the flight.

* * *

"Finally!" I gave an exasperated sigh as I made it into the small town of Forks, Washington. My Father had organized a driver that would drive me to the house I would be staying at (and yes it was a 'limo') I could see many people gazing at the 'limo' in wonder through the tinted windows as I drove by. I guess these human's have never really seen a 'limo' before considering it was a small town.

The driver parked on the side of the road and went to open the door for me, I could see a crowd of humans consisting of the neighbors as they watched me exit the car. I heard many gasps, I ignored it and went to reach for my luggage but the driver only bowed his head respectfully and grabbed them for me.

I heard some human's strike up a conversation.

"I bet she is royalty! Her driver just bowed to her."

"She is so beautiful, I am so jealous! I wish I looked like that at her age!"

"I heard that she is Chief Swan's great granddaughter."

"Really? Om my!"

I closed my eyes and tried to tune our their noise as they began to gossip and spread rumors. Just then I heard the door open and a man who looked like he was in his 50's came out of the small house and ran to help the driver who turned him down as he made an attempt to take my luggage and asked where they should go. He had dark brown hair with tired looking brown eyes, as he turned to look at me his eyes brightened cheerfully. I did not expect what he was about to do next; he ran up and **hugged** me. Out of instinct I pushed him away, how hard? I don't know. I had to hold back a snarl that was close to escaping my mouth and my eyes had slightly began to glow silver. He seemed shocked and then realization dawned on him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Is it too early for hugs?" He asked sheepishly, looking anywhere else but at me.

I could see that we had gathered quite an audience.

I narrowed my eyes and simply nodded sharply.

Who did this human think he was? How dare he touch me. Insect.

"Well, come in and I will show you around the house." He said, trying to ease the tension. I noticed how he rubbed his chest, that might leave a mark, he was just lucky I didn't dig my nails into his skin.

The driver had already put my bags in the room I would be occupying and had begun to watch the scene in front of him. Through his dark sunglasses I could see that his eyes had turned a coal black.

I smiled, I knew it. The whole time I had my suspicions about the driver, because he smelt much different from a normal human's scent. He did not smell like me, nor did he smell sickly sweet like the vampires that my father told me about. He was a half breed. A mix between a pure blood and a human. By the look of it he was much older than me in human years and in vampire years. He beat me by a couple of centuries or maybe by a lot. He must have been the few hybrids that had a pure blood parent, before they nearly got destroyed by the human's blind rage.

As if Charlie thought I was smiling at him, and I had forgiven him he smiled back and lead me to the house. I frowned and followed, I could hear the driver chuckle darkly before leaving. Before he left I heard him whisper to me.

"_Noroc, doamna mea încearcă să nu-l omoare sau masacrul de la tot cartierul._" I hissed lowly so only he could hear._  
_

**(Good luck, my Lady try not to kill him or massacre the whole neighborhood.) **

As I stepped inside the tiny house, it smelt of beer interlaced with burnt food. I scrunched my nose in disgust. When I got home, my parents and I would have an interesting talk. He lead me upstairs a he babbled on and on. He was happy to finally see me, he couldn't wait for me to settle in and meet friends. At that I scoffed. He lead me to my room. The stairs creaked as we walked up and Charlie was still talking.

"So here is you room Bells." he announced.

Trying to ignore the fact that he had given me a pen name, I glanced around the room. The walls were a vibrant purple, there was a tiny desk in a corner with a wooden chair and a laptop that rested on top of the desk. There was a bed in the center of the room, which I stared at in horror, until I realized that there was a huge rectangular shaped object wrapped in packaging paper and leaned against the furthest wall. I smiled, thank god my Mother remembered that I would hate the idea of sleeping on a bed. There was a huge window, with light purple curtains.

This really wasn't my taste I prefer black, reds and darker shades of colors.

"I hope purple is okay, I didn't know what color you liked." He explained.

I only nodded and began to unpack. Dismissing him.

But, I could feel his presence as he watched me, I froze stood straight and turn to look at him.

"You may leave, I will unpack now. Thank you for the hospitality Charlie." I returned to unpacking.

He stood still a moment before realizing that I had politely asked him to leave me alone.

"Ah, sure things Bells." I clutched the clothing tightly, my skin turning white. I breathed calmly and slowly let go of the fabric before tearing it to shreds. My skin color reverted back to the slightly tanned color it was before.

Without looking back at him I said;

"Oh and Charlie, my name is **Isabella**." I emphasized my name.

I heard his head nod before he finally left me alone. With my pure blood speed I quickly finished unpacking and rearranging my things.

I quickly unwrapped my coffin, it was one of my favorite ones! On the exterior it was black interlaced with a dark purple, a ruby red and silver wording that had my name and my family crest. The interior contained gold cushioning and the pillow that lead at the head of the coffin had my name scrawled with silver and my family crest.

I knew I couldn't put it in the center of the room or the human, Charlie would have a heart attack if he saw a coffin in the middle of his 'great granddaughter's' room. I suddenly had the idea of putting it in the closet. There was just enough room, I smiled triumphantly and covered the coffin with any clothing I couldn't find room for on top of it and closed my closet.

I quickly looked at the book shelf and found a classic book called 'Wuthering Heights'. I flipped through the pages, finishing it. Interesting. I continue to scan the small collection of books and picked up one that caught my eye.

**'Dracula.'**

I quickly read this book as well, when I finished I had torn the book to shreds and threw it in the garbage can.

Damn human's and their stupid unrealistic beliefs!

* * *

Today was my first day at a 'high school' called Forks High, quite an original name. Since I had to go to school in the day it was really going to screw up my sleeping pattern. I could stay awake during the day for up to five days or longer, but the need to feed would be stronger. Thank god my Father had made me go somewhere where it was rarely warm and sunny. Charlie had taken the initiative to drive me to school in his cop car. I rolled my eyes, this wouldn't draw any attention at all.

As I got out of the car he told me to have a good day at school, but I had already gone in to the building.

I went to the front desk and began to talk to a lady named Ms. Cope.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Dr- Swan, I am the new student." I caught myself before saying my real last name.

"Oh, hello Isabella I hope you like it here." She smiled warmly.

I did not return her smile, I was not here to become friends, so let's get this over with. As she began to explain my classes and the slip that I had to have signed. Throughout the whole conversation she kept staring at me, not just my face, but my body as well. It annoyed me that I was being scrutinized by a **human**.

"Do you understand?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you." I left the office.

I walked down the corridors to go and find my first class, I felt multiple pairs of eyes stare at me following my every move.

"She is just like the Cullen's, prettier than anything else." I heard a girl whisper.

I momentarily stopped walking and tuned in on their conversation.

"But, she seems kinda of different from them, her beauty definitely surpasses Rosalie's for sure." She continued on.

"Oh, there goes Mike." I guy said.

Confused and uninterested I began to walk at my normal pace, I could feel and smell the presence of a human approaching me. I continued on my search for my class, which I was quickly getting closer to. As I rounded a corner, a boy with messy blonde hair, baby blue eyes and a child like face blocked my path. I was inches away from the door.

I stared at him analyzing his movements, my brain going onto high alert.

"Excuse me." I said trying to get passed him.

"Wait, hold on." He attempted to reach for my hand and I quickly swirled around facing him. He back paddled surprised at my sudden movement.

My face was livid and displayed displeasure and annoyance.

"I didn't mean to startle you, I just wanted to introduce myself, since I have never seen you before, so you must be new." He explained, smiling apologetically.

"And if I were, why would it be significant for me to know who you are?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He began to stutter. I sighed and walked into the class room. What a waste of my time. I walked up to the teacher and he signed my slip, while continuously looking at me. He handed it to me and I quickly grabbed it before he touched me.

I sat in a seat farthest away from the front, the teacher continue to ogle me, I snorted lightly in disgust. This teacher was a disturbing character. Soon kids began to file into the class and amongst them I found a head full of messy blonde hair make his way towards me. I sighed annoyed.

He sat beside me and stuck out his hand.

"Mike." He said.

Without looking in his direction I said;

"Isabella." I ignored his hand that awaited for me to shake it.

He attempted to start a conversation with me, but failed miserably as I did not reply and class finally started.

As the teacher began to talk I quickly tuned out, I had already learnt all of these things.

I noticed the human's begin to take out papers and pens and quickly jotted down notes, including Mike.

I snorted. Humans.

* * *

It was finally lunch, I bought a water bottle, I can drink water for it does not affect me in any way. But, I was very thirsty I would have to feed after school, Charlie would still have to work and I could find my way easily back home. A couple of girls beckoned me over to their table, everyone in the cafeteria stared at me as I made my way over to the table. Some guys groaned, wishing I had sat with them. I could hear comments flying out of their mouths as they attempted to whisper.

"It's like she is gliding on air, I wish I could walk like that."

"No, it's more like she is floating on air."

"Her hair is so pretty."

"Look at her tits." My head slightly cocked in that direction. Tits? Celestina did not tell me about that word. Speaking of which I need to 'email' my parents and 'text' Celestina to tell them I have settled in.

As I sat down at the table, I noticed a couple of the girls I had seen in my previous classes.

"Hey, Isabella." One of them said in an annoyingly bubbly voice.

Ahh, that must be Jessica Stanley. She had introduced herself to me in my last class. I disliked her immensely she wanted to know every detail of my private life.

"Hi, Isabella." I turned my head to a timid girl, I remember her. I didn't dislike her, but I didn't like her either. She was kind and sweet. Her name is Angela Webber.

"Hello." I gave her a small smile and opened my water.

The other girl, simply glared at me. That must be Lauren the girl that is always with Jessica and who seems to dislike me. I smirked darkly, we are going to get along just perfectly. I opened the cap of my water bottle and began to drink.

"You aren't going to eat anything?" Jessica asked looking at me.

"I am fine thank you, I am just feeling parched." More than you can imagine. I hated to say it, but she smelt delicious.

I remembered the warning my Father heeded me and forced myself to drink the water. I would have to hunt in Port Angele's later tonight.

Jessica dropped the subject and began to talk excitedly to Lauren. Angela just played around with her salad. I noticed she had a camera settled beside her.

"You are interested in photography?" I asked her.

She quickly looked up and blushed before nodding her head.

"I take picture's and write articles in the school newspaper." She explained.

"Would it be okay if I took your picture for the paper? Everyone has been talking about you ever since you arrived here today." She asked.

I pondered over this, in mythology it is said that a vampire's reflection can not be seen through a mirror and their picture ca not be taken, because they will not appear. That doesn't necessarily apply to pure-bloods we can choose to appear in a photo or not the same thing applies to my reflection I can chose to show my reflection or hide it. But, do I really want human's to know more of my presence? I gazed at her face, she seemed to silently plead to me with her eyes.

I don't know what came over me, but I pitied her.

"Sure." I answered.

Her face brightened. She took her camera.

"How would you like me to position myself?" I asked.

"Anyway is fine, just make sure to smile." She replied excitedly.

I stood up straight looked directly into the camera and smiled.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed as she took more.

"Here." She handed me a book.

"Pretend your reading it."

I followed her instructions.

"Now, look up like you are surprised."

I did. I didn't like being told what to do by a human, but I had agreed for her to take my picture.

"Thank you so much Isabella!" She smiled radiantly.

It seems like she needed a good story for the newspaper.

By that time, Jessica and Lauren stopped talking and began to watch Angela and myself during our little photo shoot.

Mike had joined the table, along with two other boys whom I did not know the names of.

"Hey, Isabella this is Tyler and Eric." Mike said introducing me.

I nodded my greetings to both of them. My plastic bottle suddenly became more interesting and I ignored everyone.

I heard Mike groan and Jessica squeal, I looked up curiously to see what the fuss was about.

I noticed 5 pairs of golden eyes, as they walking into the cafeteria.

Was this the strange family that my Father mentioned? The cafeteria went silent.

I smirked.

* * *

**Another chapter completed! I am super excited about this chapter! Actually this whole story! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**But, I will explain a few things.**

**Isabella can transform into a bat, or semi transform like I explained before she can have the wings of a bat but not its body.**

**She can have pictures taken of her and she has a reflection unless she decides to hide it. This is just one of many perks of being a pure blood that I made up.**

**Her eyes, ahh her eyes.**

**Her original eyes color is a honey brown, but changes red, black and silver depending on her emotions.**

**Red; Frustrated, angry, annoyed, upset, frightened or threatened.**

**Black; Thirsty**

**Silver; When using her abilities or if she is really pissed off.**

**Her eyes will glow silver or red but not black, because that would be creepy.**

**I will reveal another one of Isabella's amazing traits or abilities if they are mentioned in the chapters.**

**Thank you reader(s), for reading my story.**

**~Mariam**


	3. Observations

I curiously stared at them as they made their way to a table farther away from everyone else. They all walked in pairs except for one, the first to enter was a blonde haired girl that appeared to be more like an international model, wore what I think to be designer clothing and high heels that emphasized her height. She held the hand of a very muscular man with short brown hair. Mates. The next pair was a tiny child like girl with a short hair that made her look like a pixie, she twirled and danced around a boy with dirty blonde hair that has been tousled to the side. He appeared to be in pain, lack of control, he must be the newest to this strange way of feeding. I noticed he had many scars, he must have lived through many battles. He appeared to be an experienced fighter. And lastly was a young boy who seemed older than me and had bronze colored like hair. They were all pale and moved swiftly yet quietly.

They were obviously vampires, but different from me. I turned to Jessica taking my eyes off of the strange family.

"Jessica, could you please tell me who they are?" I asked indifferently.

She immediately got excited.

"The blonde one is Rosalie, she is pretty mean and bitchy, very possessive of her boyfriend Emmett who is the guys beside her." I shook my head in disapproval knowing that they could hear, the human girl who spoke harshly of them. Disrespecting another's mate isn't the smartest thing to do.

"The tiny girl, is pretty weird her name is Alice and the one beside her is Jasper."

They were also mates.

"And lastly Edward Cullen, the hottest guy at this school." She said dreamily.

Humans and their demented fantasies.

Mike snorted and glared angrily at Edward, I laughed quietly.

"They were all adopted by Mr and Mrs. Cullen. Carlisle is a doctor and works at a hospital and Esme is pretty nice and a good mother."

I nearly burst out laughing. A vampire acting like a **human** doctor! Ha! Everyone back home will have a great laugh at their expense. The times have definitely changed. I contained my fits of laughter with admirable self control.

I had gotten what I wanted and changed the topic as I remembered a comment previously made by a male.

"Angela can you define the word 'tits' for me?" I asked.

Angela chocked on her food

Mike burst out laughing

Tyler cracked a grin

Eric blushed

Jessica stared at me wide eyed

Lauren smirked.

I didn't understand, why were they acting so strangely? I could feel that the Cullen's attention was directed towards my table. I also sensed that three out of the five had abilities. One was a mind reader, the other an empath and the last one a seer to be exact. And I knew exactly which Cullen had each one of those abilities.

"Umm, Isabella why are you asking?" Angela said trying to clear her throat.

"I heard a male make a comment towards me and he used the word 'tits'. What does that mean?"

They all looked at me, I was clueless.

"She really doesn't know." Jessica observed.

I rolled my eyes, thank you for stating the obvious?

Angela cautiously moved towards me, she probably felt my hostility, she leaned towards careful to not touch me.

"It is another word for saying boobs." She stated.

I stared at her.

"It means your breasts."

I didn't saying anything for a moment, the others waited to see my reaction.

"Disgusting." I said and got up and left the cafeteria just as the bell rang.

* * *

My last classes dragged on, everything that was being taught to me I have already studied. When the bell rang for the next class I got up and walked to biology. I entered the class and gave the teacher my slip.

Mr. Banner seemed to be friendly and he tried not stare at me. He said I could sit beside Cullen.

At the mention of his name he looked up at the same time I looked in his direction. I sighed.

I walked over and sat on the empty stool, I could feel him staring at me intensely. Idiot.

I had placed my shield up as soon as I realized they had abilities. I could feel him probing my brain to find any thoughts flowing through my head. He began to feel frustrated. I smiled victoriously, class began and Edward continued to stare.

Enough of this.

"Is there something on my face or do you simply like to stare at every girl who sits beside you?" I asked without looking in his direction.

He said nothing and I felt his body tense, he could smell my scent. I also had to hide my scent just in case I came across any other vampires. To him I smelt human. He clutched the side of the table forcefully, if he held on any tighter he would break it. I could see little fractures forming on the table as his hands turned whiter.

To help ease him, I moved away. He sat as far away from me as possible putting his covering his hand over his nose. How rude.

When class finally ended he stood up very quickly and was gone out the door before anyone else.

Observation #1

~Lack of self control

Observation #2

~Whatever weird diet there on, they just recently started. Which could be the reason for their golden eyes

Observation #3

~Three of the five have abilities

Observation #4

~ Their 'father' is a doctor who helps humans

Observation #5

~They try to act like humans to fit in.

I went through my observation list mentally as I walked to the office to hand in my slip. I could smell Edward's nonintoxicating sickly sweet scent. It became stronger as I approached the office, I felt like throwing up.

Observation #6

~ Possess the ability to make a pure blood sick with their sickly sweet scent

I entered the office and saw Edward speaking with Ms. Cope.

"There has to be some other-" Edward began, but was cut off by Ms. Cope

"I am sorry Edward, but there is nothing else I can do, your going to have to stay in biology." She explained.

Edward noticed my presence and ended the conversation, he swiftly walked out.

Prick.

I walked up to Ms. Cope and gave her my slip.

"How was your first day?" She asked, smiling at me.

"Fine."

"That is good, see you tomorrow Isabella." I nodded and left.

I walked outside and noticed a cop car parked on the side of the road. I inwardly groaned. I walked over to the car as students watched me, but did not approach. Even Mike kept his distance. I got in to the car and was welcomed with Charlie's warm smile.

"I thought I would pick you up on your first day of school, so I left work early."

"Thank you." I would have preferred to walk home, because on the way I could stop for a bite to eat.

"No problem kiddo." He said happily.

I narrowed my eyes at him, until they were nearly slits. That was even worse than 'Bells'. But, he whistled off key to a song being played on the radio in the car.

This is going to be a long drive home.

* * *

I ran quickly upstairs to my room, Charlie had dropped me off and gone back to work saying that he will be back home later tonight. I quickly showered and changed into darker clothing. An hour later I decided to make dinner for Charlie, so I didn't have to make it when I got back. I made him burgers with vegetables and some fries, before deciding that it was dark enough. I quickly jumped out of my window, so I wouldn't be seen or heard and ran towards the direction of Port Angele's, the darkness concealing me.

When I arrived to in Port Angele's, I no longer concealed my vampire appearance. I was very happy. I jumped on roofs of buildings following a delicious smell. When I found my prey I crouched low, it was perfect it was in an alley. He was intoxicated and could barely walk. I made sure no other human was nearby and lunged at him. I dragged him in a corner and greedily drank his blood.

The warmth of the blood flowing freely down my throat was amazing. After he was dry I ran in a nearby forest and threw his body in a hole in the ground that I decided to dig up before I hunted. I drank from several more prey before I had enough. I tossed all their bodies in the hole and quickly dug it back up.

I licked my lips and ran back to Forks. Charlie had thankfully not arrived before me, so I showered and changed into some proper nightwear. I decided to email my parents about my findings and then proceeded to text Celestina who quickly replied.

She said my parents got the email and laughed hysterically about my findings especially the part where Mr. Cullen was a human doctor. Everyone in the castle had a good laugh. Celestina said that everyone missed me, mostly my Mother and Father. I heard Charlie come in and told her I would 'text' her later. I decided to tell her about what happened at school tomorrow.

I walked downstairs to greet Charlie.

"Your food is in the fridge if you are hungry." I told him.

"What about you?" He asked.

I smiled darkly.

"I already ate."

And I walked upstairs without another word.

* * *

**Third Chapter complete!**

**Isabella already knows a lot about the Cullen's already thanks to her perceptiveness!**

**I have revealed yet another one of Isabella's abilities! She is a shield, but we are already knew that. She can mentally and physically project her shield at will and protect others as well!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**~Mariam**


	4. The Golden Eyed Doctor

Weeks went by and Edward Cullen disappeared, I had a faint suspicion that he had gone somewhere where he could practice better self control. Did I smell that good? I began to adapt to my surroundings quickly and sat with Angela and the rest of the group often during lunch, so far Angela was the one I could put up with the most. Classes were as boring as ever and the Cullen's continued on with their lives as if Edward's disappearance was no surprise at all.

I noticed during the rare sunny days that occurred in Forks, the Cullen's did not show up. This intrigued me, I wondered about the many possibilities as to way they did not come. I for one, would burn if I stayed out in the sun too long. We had once done an experiment to see how long our kind could stay in the sunlight for. We observed that we could stay in the sunlight for very long periods of time, the only consequence was that we would have very bad burns on our skin. It is pretty much impossible to kill a pure-blood even if I was exposed to the harsh rays of the sun. It hurts my eyes, so I wear sunglasses.

By the end of the day I had first degree burns on my skin, but they healed quickly.

I haven't been able to speak to the Cullen's at all, I could only observe from afar, my Mother had called me yesterday and I had expressed my opinions and observations. She too concluded that I needed to get closer to them as well.

I sat in my English class writing out a plan of action on how to get closer to the Cullen's. We were suppose to be reading from our textbook, but I already read this story therefore completing the assigned work was quite simple. I already handed it to the teacher mere moments after she finished explaining our assignment. To say she was surprised is an understatement.

I had a free period to myself and I began to grow frustrated, because I didn't know how to commence a conversation with one of the Cullen's. I debated on who would be a better candidate to talk to.

Rosalie was cold, she had the personality traits similar to that of an Ice Queen. If I attempted to talk to her she would dismiss my very existence. I hissed lowly at the thought. If only she knew I was stronger than her.

Alice seemed too bubbly and happy, she would surely touch me and force me to do things that human girls of this age are interested in, like shopping. I have a new profound hate for that specific human activity.

Emmett is usually with Rosalie and he is obnoxiously loud, I couldn't be able to have a civilized serious conversation with him. Additionally Rosalie would be listening and glaring at me for talking to her mate.

Jasper always seemed tense, he would be worrying too much on trying not to kill me. I snorted, if he could. Either way it would be difficult to speak to him, he too is usually with Alice who seems to be able to help him control his blood lust to somewhat of an extent.

And Edward was out of the question, because he was not here.

The bell finally rang, frustrated I ripped the paper to shreds and walked out to my last class.

Before I even walked into Biology, I could smell it. That sickly sweet smell which could only belong to a Cullen. And no other Cullen I knew of was in the same Biology class as me. I hurriedly walked into the classroom. Just as I suspected Edward was sitting at the table he and I shared on the first day of my arrival at this school.

I also remember hearing his conversation with Ms. Cope, I frowned.

I took my seat beside him and looked at the front as Mr. Banner assigned us a lab to complete by the end of class. It was to be done in partners.

Wonderful, I was with Cullen.

I began to put the slides onto a thing called a 'microscope'. It was very simple to use and I was amazed at its different functionalities. Edward had grabbed a pencil and his notebook and scribbled the answers done in elegant cursive letters.

Not wanting to do all the work, I pushed the 'microscope' over to him. He put in the next slide and did something unexpected. He began to talk to me.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. I apologize for not being able to properly introduce myself last time." He said in a velvety voice.

I simply nodded. He waited for me, expecting me to do introduce myself. Like he didn't know who I was.

"Isabella Swan." I said and placed the next slide into the 'microscope' that fascinated me.

"But, you already knew that." I added, telling him the answer as he quickly wrote it down and put in the next slide.

He chuckled. We had finished before anyone else, Mr. Banner came to see our work and nodded his head approvingly and gave Edward and I 'The Golden Onion." I scrunched my nose in disgust.

It sat on our table and I pushed it over to him.

"I don't want that, you can keep it." I said, eyeing it.

He took it without complaint.

"So, Isabella Swan what brings you to the rainy town of Forks?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"Family reasons." I answered.

"Don't you hate the fact that it rains all the time?" He asked yet another question.

My plan seemed to be backfiring, instead of me interrogating him I felt like he was trying to find out more about me. Which annoyed me.

Well, I could play this game.

"I don't mind the rain." I said staring at him.

I turned the tables.

"Has your family lived here for a long time?"

He stiffened slightly.

"No, we kind of move around a lot."

My eyes narrowed that wasn't a complete lie, I suppose. I had a feeling it had something to do with when people beginning to be suspect his family after staying there for awhile, because they obviously didn't age.

"That must be hard." I said with fake sympathy in my voice.

I was about to ask another conversation, but the bell rang.

Curses!

Edward seemed revealed that the conversation could come to an end.

"Bye Isabella, it was nice talking to you." He left without a single glance back and taking the hideous "Golden Onion" with him.

I hope to never see that again.

I followed his lead and left the classroom.

I walked out to the parking lot, where my vehicle was. Charlie has gotten me a truck that a family friend named Billy Black gave him. He said that his son Jacob fixed it for me. I was thankful to Celestina who taught me how to drive, or the basics of it anyway. I had gotten a thing called a 'licence' here in Forks.

I began to put my bag in the truck when I heard tires screeching, instinctively I moved out of the way just as I did Edward began to move towards me with lightning speed from my peripheral vision.

Not wanting to expose my inhuman speed, I made it seem like I had forgotten something and went back to get it. Moving to the side and out of the way of the oncoming van that continued to slide. I saw that Tyler was in the driver's seat and attempted to get the car under control.

Seconds later his van hit the driver's side of my truck head on. If I had been there, there would have been a huge dent in the front of his van.

Everyone in the parking lot that witnessed the series of events that transpired immediately stopped what they were doing and ran towards Tyler. I stood off to the side watching in amusement.

Many came over to me checking if I was okay, I brushed them off. I do not need pity from a **human.****  
**

The Cullen's watched on from afar, Edward stood where he was, staring at me. He had attempted to come and intercept the path of the van to try and protect me.

I snorted. Please! Like I would need his protection.

The police and ambulance were called. I groaned knowing that as soon as Charlie found out he would be ready to arrest.

As they loaded Tyler onto a stretcher I could hear his endless apologies to me. It annoyed me so I tuned him out and began to get into my truck like nothing happened, but was stopped by a man who was dressed in a medical uniform.

"I am sorry miss but, you are going to have to come to the hospital." He said.

I lost it.

"That is absolutely ludicrous! I am perfectly capable of driving my truck without falling unconscious on the wheel! I was in no way injured in the events of this accident! I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't talk down on me as if I was a patient!" I yelled.

I could feel a faint sensation in my eyes, they had slowly begun to glow a burgundy red.

People began to look at us. Why can't humans mind their own business.

"I understand that ma'am, but it is protocol. I am not in any way looking down on you." He explained trying to calm me down.

Big mistake.

"Listen here you _**O**_**_verbearing_, _Demanding_, _Peremptory_, _Impudent_ _Fool_! **I don't give a **damn** about your silly protocol! You are under no authorization to stop me from going home! Who do you think you are!" I screeched. Emphasizing each word with so much power that he cringed. My accent had faintly creeped into my voice as I ranted.

Everyone was silent, even Tyler who had continuously kept apologizing. By that time I was slightly shaking.

I was going to kill him in the next second if I didn't calm down.

I took three deep breaths and suddenly Edward appeared beside me. His family continued to watch. I saw amusement on most of their faces. Rosalie was as passive as ever.

Edward began to talk to him, I tuned out so I could calm down, I noticed that Principal Greene was also outside and stunned into silence. Slowly everyone looked away and did their own things.

I pinched the bridge of my nose to try and block their scents for an instant so I could tame my wild rage. If Edward hadn't shown up I would have torn this man to shreds. I had a feeling he knew that too.

If I wanted to continue my mission, I had to be calm, cool and collected. I finally calmed down and Edward began to lead me to his car.

"You still have to go to the hospital, but I will drive you there. I will ask my father to give you a check up." He explained.

I groaned. He hadn't been any use at all. I should have just killed the man.

The drive to the hospital was silent, I didn't talk to Edward or even look in his direction. I was what you american human's would say; 'pissed off.' I could feel his steady gaze on me, as he would sometimes take his eyes off the road. Not that we would get into an accident or anything.

He parked the car and opened the door for me. I nodded in acknowledgement and began to reluctantly walk towards the entrance of this 'hospital'. Edward easily matched my pace walking beside me. At least he was a gentleman. Edward stayed in the waiting room as the human nurse led me to a hospital room.

I sat silently, waiting for the doctor. I could hear a familiar voice approaching the room, Tyler was being brought into the room by the paramedics while the nurses followed. As soon as he saw me he continued with his barrage of apologies. I looked away from him and rested my hand on my cheek, bored. The nurses closed the curtains that separated me from Tyler.

Thank god. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Just then a handsome blonde haired man, who was wearing a white doctor's coat with golden eyes entered the room followed by a familiar face. Charlie. He looked distraught, anxious and most of all angry. The doctor, whom I presume to be Carlisle Cullen checked up on Tyler as Charlie quickly ran to my side.

"Bells, are you okay?" He asked, his eyes wild with fear.

In the midst of his worry for my safety he completely forgot that he called me be by that awful nickname that he gave me the first day I got to Forks and I hated, no absolutely _**despised** _it.

Letting that slide this one time, I nodded my head. Too upset to speak to anyone.

Charlie sighed with relief and turned to look at Tyler, the curtain was no longer drawn and I could clearly see Dr. Cullen examining Tyler to see the extent of his injuries. Tyler saw Charlie and began to ramble on about how he didn't mean to cause the accident. Charlie silenced him with a look and threatened to take his licence away. That shut Tyler up.

I raised an eyebrow. Maybe Charlie was a useful human after all.

Dr. Cullen finished examining Tyler seemingly satisfied that there was no serious injuries, he talked to a nurse and closed the curtains and faced me. He resembled like his adoptive golden eyed 'children.' He had their beauty, pale skin, golden eyes and that pungent repulsive smell that they all possessed. I nearly scrunched my nose in distaste, but I reminded myself not to be rude and I sucked it up.

"Hello, Isabella I am Dr. Cullen. I heard that you were in a pretty rough accident, I will do a thorough check up to see if you have any injuries." He explained as he approached me.

I got up.

"That won't be necessary." I said emotionlessly.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise. Charlie just stared at me, shocked.

"Look Dr. Cullen I appreciate your son going out of his way to drive me here, but I really do not what to engage in yet another argument like I did with that idiotic paramedic who insisted I come here." I huffed.

I could see a hint of amusement in his gold eyes. Charlie remained quiet, watching the exchange.

"Isabella, I understand bu-." I raised my hand, cutting him off.

"I do not wish to hear yet another person tell me how they understand my situation, I continuously have to explain that I am fine, I was not injured in any way and yet still you insist on treating me like I am debilitated!" My voice raising slightly at the end.

"I can see your frustration, but Isabella let us do our job to insure your safety. You maybe physically be fine but there is a possibility that there is something wrong with you internally." He stated calmly.

I inhaled sharply and released a shaky breath. I gritted my teeth.

"_Do not treat me like one of your patients_." I said in a quiet yet deadly tone.

"Isabella, I have heard quite enough!" Charlie spoke up for the first time.

I looked in his direction and he looked angry.

"Dr. Cullen is trying to help you there is no need to take your anger out on him."

I froze. What. Did. He. Know?

I looked back at Dr. Cullen, I decided to bite my tongue and took a seat on the hospital bed.

Dr. Cullen gave a small smile in Charlie's direction in a silent thanks, Charlie simply nodded and watched me intently.

Dr. Cullen began his examination, it felt like forever but it was merely half an hour. When he finished he cleared me from the hospital saying that there was no sign that I was injured.

As Charlie and I left the hospital, he confronted me about my behavior back in the hospital room. I expected this, I just couldn't predict when, he stayed silent all throughout the examination but I could feel his anger seething from within him.

"Isabella, I know you just got here and I understand that it is hard for you to adjust. I get that, really I do but, if I ever hear you talk that way to another adult ever again there will be some serious consequences young lady." He said sternly.

I wasn't in the least bit frightened, my Father and Charlie Swan were on two completely different levels. My Father has had to punish me many times, but Charlie's pitiful threats could not even come on par with my Father when he was angry.

I simply nodded my head. I didn't want to get into yet another disagreement with an adult for the third time today. I was mentally exhausted with having to deal with their obliviousness.

"But, Isabella that doesn't mean I am letting you off the hook for what you did today. Principal Greene also called me and told me that you were being very disrespectful to the paramedics as well. I am taking away your phone and computer for a week, try anything like this again and it will be for another week."

Without another word he walked to the cruiser got in, started the car and waited for me to follow.

These _**human's**_ have guts if they think that they can lecture me about my**_ behavior_**, when they are the most _**loathsome creatures**_ I have ever known. They accuse me of being a **_monster_** with their _**biased unjust rumors**_ that spread hate and their _**prejudice opinions**_!

Well, they have another thing coming for them. I will not be **_bossed_ **a round especially by the likes of a**_ human_**.

I could feel my eyes begin to glow a dull silver, but gradually increased in the darkness that had begun to overtake the town.

I will obey their rules for now, but their reign over me will soon be destroyed.

I swear by it!

If my name isn't _Isabella Adriana Dracula_.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter, I have been a bit busy. But, here it is so do not fret.**

**Ohhh, Isabella's hate for human's is growing. Oh no! Charlie is taking away Isabella's phone and computer! What is she going to do?! Find out in the next chapter.**

**~Mariam**

**P.S. I do not own Twilight as much I wish I did.**


	5. Unexpected Visitors

After a long treacherous week, I was given all of my things back. I was no longer grounded or in trouble and Charlie forgave me. The one thing he didn't know is that when he wasn't there I simply snuck into his room found my phone and laptop and used them to communicate to my parents. Of course I told my parents and Celestina what had happened.

Let's just say that even through the phone my Father was intimidating. I got the scolding of a life time but not just by my Father but also my Mother. Celestina wanted to come to Forks immediately to accompany me during my time here until I completed my mission. My parents declined and said that this is something I had to do myself.

I couldn't be spoon fed or else I would never learn the harsh realities of the human world. I have just recently awoken from a very deep long slumber and I must face the present even though my mind and body are still in the past. I have to figure things out myself and solve my own problems.

Father said I was old enough to make my own decisions, after all I was sixteen.

Or should I say _forever frozen at sixteen._

School was the same and Edward and I talked more frequently, after learning what happened in the hospital room from his Father, Edward has taken it upon himself to be my friend in Biology class. Sometimes when I walked down the halls he would give me a crooked smile or wave at me. All the students would watch our exchange and look at me as if I was some specimen, nobody could believe that one of the Cullen's was actually choosing to acknowledge my presence.

_I felt truly honored to be recognized by vampires who drank from animals. _(Sarcasm inserted here.)

Today was Saturday and I had nothing to do. It was a gloomy day which didn't help my mood, Charlie had gone to work and I was left alone in the house. I sighed staring out at the window glumly.

I had fed last night, so I wasn't thirsty. But, my eyelids did feel very droopy. I had completely forgotten that I needed to sleep. It was early in the day and this is usually my bedtime. I growled frustrated, I knew going to school would mess up my sleeping pattern.

The effects of sleeping very little in my short stay here in Forks made its presence known. I nearly collapsed on the foot of the stairs. I gripped the railing firmly, but I could feel my hands weakening. I practically dragged my body up the stairs one step at a time until I finally reached my bedroom.

By that time I looked like what human's would call a 'zombie.' As I walked to my closet, I noticed my appearance in the mirror. I had dark purple rings under my eyes, my face looked thin and bony, my skin tone was even paler than it's usual vampiric color. I just looked drained of all my energy even though I fed like crazy the night before.

Using all the strength I could muster I wretched open my closet door and closed it firmly behind me, I opened my coffin with great care and I stepped inside. My body dropped into the soft gold cushioning and I was enveloped with warmth and softness. I closed my coffin and instantly fell asleep.

**(*Sweet Dreams Isabella!*)**

* * *

I could faintly hear my name being called from somewhere, my eyelids felt heavy so I couldn't open them, my body felt heavy as well so I couldn't move. I began to sink into darkness again until the voice became louder and more persistent. I could hear footsteps come up the stairs and doors opening forcefully in a panic. I turned over and attempted to block the noise out. Just as I was sinking into unconsciousness, I could hear my door hesitantly opening and footsteps walking into my room.

My eyes flashed open and I was out of my coffin in a matter of milliseconds, I crouched low on top of my coffin and began to sniff the air, it smelt faintly of...

I couldn't put my finger on it, but it almost smelt like...

Wet dog?

But, as quickly as I smelt it the scent disappeared.

I could hear the intruder walk around my room and my senses went into high alert a deep growl escaped my mouth, a warning to the intruder who dare enter my domain. I could hear the footsteps stop, I could almost taste the fear of whomever was in my room. I sniffed the air again, it smelt male.

The footsteps quickly retreated and my door was firmly shut. I could hear a jumbled conversation downstairs and I shook my head trying to wake up. I yawned and scratched my head and got out of my closet. I looked out my window and night time had fallen on the rainy town of Forks.

I stretched and looked in the mirror, my reflection smiled back at me as I realized how more energized I felt. I decided to go downstairs to see who was here. I smelt three different scents, one of which I recognized as Charlie's, but the other two I was unfamiliar with.

I hissed lowly, were there intruders in the house? I walked cautiously downstairs without making a sound and followed the sound of voices in the living room. I peered into the living room and saw Charlie relaxed on a recliner chair with a beer in his hand as he intently watched the television screen, beside him was a man in a wheelchair. He had slightly darker skin almost tanned and long black hair that rested on his shoulder, he too had a beer in hand and watched the television with remote fascination.

The other stranger looked similar to the one in the wheelchair and I assumed they were related, maybe even father and son. He had long black hair like the man in the wheelchair and had a tanned skin tone, he was seated on the couch closest to the television and watched uninterested.

I didn't sense any danger emanating from either of them, but I wasn't letting my guard down.

I made my presence known by pretending to trip over a nearby table.

"Oh hey Bel-." He immediately stopped himself from what he was about to say when he saw my glare.

_Don't. Say. It._

He gulped.

"I mean Isabella, we have some guests. I was trying to look for you, but none of us could find you." He carried on.

I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Sorry, I was just arranging my closet, I had my headphones in my ears so I was not able to hear you. I apologize for making you worry." I pretended to look embarrassed by ducking my head down.

"It's okay Isabella. I am just glad that you are fine." He said cheerfully.

A moment of awkward silence passed through the livingroom.

"Uh, hey Isabella my name is Billy Black and this is my son Jacob." The man in the wheelchair spoke breaking the silence and wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder.

"Hello." I waved my hand in greeting and put on a fake timid smile.

I had to try and act more human, which means no more outbursts. But, could you blame me? I have been asleep for 145 years or longer and it hasn't even been a full year since I have been awake. And to make matters worse I am thrown into this unfamiliar new world and can't grasp the sudden changes and forced to find out about what happened to the rest of my kind (if there is any hope of any survivors, which I highly doubt). It shouldn't be surprising if I am more temperamental than usual.

But, these stupid humans wouldn't understand, they have no idea how painful it is to watch your siblings murdered or watching your own people destroy themselves and get disposed of by _**humans**_. The pain and rage I felt, could knock a grown human man down on his knees and beg for someone to take his life.

"Would you like anything to eat?" I asked addressing both Billy and Jacob.

"No, it's okay Isabella we already ate while you were upstairs." Billy explained.

I nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh and Isabella you and Jacob should talk for a bit, you know to catch up." Charlie called from the recliner.

I stiffened slightly.

I turned around and with all the strength I could muster smiled warmly at him.

"Sure, come on Jacob we can talk outside on the porch." I beckoned him to follow me outside.

Charlie seemed shocked that I hadn't argued, but slowly returned my smile. Billy just watched the two of us confused.

Jacob awkwardly got off the couch and swiftly followed me.

I sat on the porch steps and Jacob sat beside me. I tried to distance myself from him discreetly, I didn't really want to be sitting beside someone who smells a bit like dog.

"So, do you like Forks?" What a wonderful way to start a conversation.

"It is alright, I don't mind the rain unlike most of the people at my school." I replied.

He nodded his head in understanding.

"I don't go to the high school here. I go to the one on the reservation."

My head snapped towards him. Reservation? Could that mean that... I let that thought drift off. A smile creeped its way onto my face.

No wonder he smelt weird, he lived on the land of the shifters that Father told me about. And by his scent he could possibly be one, but it was faint so maybe he hadn't shifted yet. I had to phone my parents right away.

"How is the school there?" I wanted to get as much information out of him as possible.

"Pretty much the same as yours." He answered playing with his shoelace.

I nodded my head, having nothing else to say.

"Ummm, Isabella I actually kind of wanted to tell you something." He blushed and looked away.

"I-" He scratched his head embarrassed.

About what?

"Look, when we were looking for you, I kind of went into your room. I am sorry, I didn't know."

I figured it was him.

"It's okay, next time I won't put on any headphones when I am cleaning my closet." I chuckled.

He laughed and nodded in agreement.

He stopped laughing for a few seconds and had a faraway look in his eyes as if he was thinking about something. Mulling it over in head, deciding on how he should begin with whatever he wanted to say.

"You know, if you want I could show you around the reservation tomorrow, if you aren't busy." He said quickly.

I thought it over.

"What time?" I asked cautiously.

"Maybe two." No way, I would be asleep.

I couldn't say no, because I knew Charlie was listening he was doing a poor job at trying to hide in the kitchen.

"How about five? I have some things to do before then." I suggested.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Sure, five is fine."

I could hear the sound of two hands making contact with each other and a 'yes' that resonated from the kitchen.

I mentally cursed him, I would have to be cutting my sleep time.

"Do you know your way around the reservation?"

I shook my head.

He gave me directions to his house and explained how to find my way through the reservation.

I had a photographic memory, so I found the explanation useless. But I nodded and smiled as if I was interested.

Later in the night he and Billy took off. Charlie continued to watch television and I was up in my room. I stared at the piece of paper that Jacob had given me that contained the directions to his house. I crumpled the paper and threw it in the garbage can.

I grabbed my phone and called my parents. My Mother answered on the first ring.

"_Alo_" **(Hello)**

"_Mamă, măeste de Isabella." _**(Mother, it is me Isabella.)**

"_Fiică, cum poate tot ceea ce ai descoperit ceva nou legătură cu familia Cullen?_"

** (Daughter, how is everything have you found out anything new about the Cullens?)**

"_Nu, dar m-am întâlnit cu oameni de rezervare pe care tu și Tatăl menț al unui rezidentă acolo ma invitat să vin peste mâine._"

**(No, but I have met with people from the reservation that you and Father mentioned. The son of a resident there invited me to come over tomorrow.)**

**"**_Cine a sunt acestea?_" She asked curiously.

**(What are their names?)**

"_Un băiat numit Jacob Black și tatăl lui Billy. Băiatul miroase vag a câine, dar eu nu cred că sa schimbat încă._"

**(A boy named Jacob Black and his father Billy. The boy smells faintly of dog, but I don't think he has shifted yet.)**

She chuckled.

"_Mă aștept să încercați și de a afla mai multe despre acești Manete schimbator forma si a vedea dacă acestea sunt cumva legate de familia Cullen._" She instructed.

**(I expect you to try and find out more about these shape shifters and see if they are somehow related to the Cullens.)**

"_Da, mamă_" **(Yes, Mother.)**

"_Fii sigur Dragă și Tatăl tău, trimite ceea ce privește cel mai bun._"

**(Be safe Darling and your Father sends his best regards.)**

"_Oh, si pentru mirosul, încercați să nu să se gândească la asta._" And then she hung up.

**(Oh, and for the smell, try not to think about it.)**

I closed my phone and threw it on the bed. I looked at the clock on my bedside table it was seven o'clock. I had more than twenty four hours to think about what I would say to Jacob when I got to the reservation and how I would try and get information from him without him getting suspicious.

I sighed, it was going to be a long night.

I walked over to my window and stared up at the moon. It was suppose to be a full moon tonight.

I rested my head on the window sill closing my eyes.

At times likes these I wish that I could fall asleep at night, but the vampire within me refused to let my mind wander off into oblivion.

This was one of the few downsides of being a pure-blood vampire.

* * *

**Phew, this chapter is finally complete!**

**Until next time! I wonder how Isabella will fare, being surrounded by wolves and the smell of wet dog!**

**Oh and when I write in Italics it usually means that Isabella is speaking Romanian, which makes her Transylvanian accent more pronounced. (Duh!) **

**Good Luck Isabella!**

**~Mariam**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, fellow readers. I would just love to say that it is finally MARCH BREAK! I would like to wish everyone who may be going away to some exotic fancy country to have fun! **

**And those of you who are staying home, go to FANFICTION and read Daughter of the Count and Countess (if you have nothing better to do.)**

**I will try to update as much as I can and put up new chapters, but I will also be very busy this week with; homework, studying, going to visit family&friends and not to mention the fact that I have an unwanted visitor coming to stay for the week.**

**Fear not! The sixth chapter will be coming out soon I am in the midst of writing it at this moment.**

**I am thankful to all those who love to read my stories and have faith in me.**

**And lastly, I would like to finish off by saying; make the most of this week because it will pass by very fast. I hope everyone can enjoy themselves.**

**~Mariam**


	7. The Treaty

I stayed up all night of course and just stared at the moon. I could occasionally hear Charlie's obnoxious snoring in the other room and with acute hearing, my ears could pick up on the loud sound waves and on the frequencies of each snore ten times more than the average werewolf or vampire. It was like I was lying in the bed beside him. When the sun slowly began to rise from its long night's rest I went to my closet and fell asleep in my coffin. I could hear Charlie yawning and the shuffling of his feet as he made his way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Sleep quickly creeped its way into my consciousnesses, blurring my vision, my mind becoming empty and welcoming the darkness that rapidly overtook me. By the time Charlie had left I was fast asleep.

* * *

It was 4:30 in the evening when I woke up. I had set an alarm to wake me up a bit early (translation: cutting off my needed rest.) so I could get ready and make it to Jacob's house in time. I slowly stepped out of my coffin and went to take a shower. I stood under the shower head unmoving for awhile as I let the warm water cascade down my body. I yawned. I was still so tired. I hurriedly washed up and got out. I wrapped myself in a towel and brushed my teeth. My fangs were elongated and shown brightly in the dim bathroom light. I brushed each one individually.

Just because I am a pure-blood does not mean I shouldn't believe in hygiene.

I grabbed my oldest and favorite brush that was given to me by my Father. It was a rare gift that you would never be able to find anywhere in the world. It was a gold color with silver swirls and designs on the front and the handle was an intricate arrangement of a rare metals and a diamond piece on the bottom. It was firm in my grip as I brushed my hair.

Next, I went into my closet to find an outfit to wear. The weather was gloomy again today, so I decided on wearing my burgundy red pair of leather pants with a short sleeved black lace blouse and a dark grey cardigan. I put my phone in my pocket and went downstairs grabbing my car keys along the way.

I put on my white wool uggs and stepped outside.

I didn't find it cold, the temperature seemed fine to me. But then again the temperature always feels the same to me. My body temperature never changes, it would feel like the inside of a 'refrigerator' to humans. But, those who are of my kind would feel warm including the vampire family situated here in Forks.

I checked the time on my dashboard it was 4:45, I still had fifteen minutes left. I started the truck and proceeded to back out of the driveway. I remember how quickly I was able to master the basics of parking and backing up, but Celestina had trouble teaching me how to keep both hands on the 'steering wheel'.

I chuckled at the memory. I missed Celestina she was like a friend no, more of like a sister to me. Even before my siblings deaths she was always there when we needed her. She was kind to everyone. I couldn't bear the thought of losing another one of my sisters too.

I made it to the reservation on time and quickly followed the directions to Jacob's house by memory. When I arrived I parked my car near the house, but the smell of wet dog was strong.

I remembered my mother's advice of trying not to think about the smell. I held my breath and made my way to the small house. I knocked on the door, trying to tell myself to breath in and out and to forget about that god awful stench.

I could hear feet thundering towards the door in a hurry and the door was flung open.

Jacob had a wolfish grin on his face, he wore shorts and what humans would call a 't-shirt'. He led me inside of the small house and into the living room. I gingerly sat on the couch and looked around the room.

There was a small television placed in the center of the room and a wooden table beside it that looked to be hand made. There was a long couch, the one I was seated upon and two couches that were off to the side. I could tell that Jacob and his father put some effort into trying to make this space appear more welcoming to anyone who would come and visit.

I do have a word of advice for the next time they decide to decorate, they need more darker colors and better furniture.

"Isabella, I am glad that you could make it." Jacob said excitedly taking a seat beside me.

I nodded.

"Where is Billy?" I asked looking around.

I already knew where he was, but I found it appropriate to ask to start off a conversation.

"He's in the kitchen." Jacob replied pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

On cue, Billy wheeled into the leaving room with a tray of human food that resembled to be what this world calls 'grilled cheese'. I could see the cheese oozing out from the sides of the grilled bread.

"_Dezgustători_" I mumbled low under my breath. **(****Disgusting)**

"Hiya there Isabella." Billy greeted me handing Jacob the tray of food.

"Hello Billy, it is nice to see you again." I answered giving him a tiny smile.

"I made you guy's some grilled cheese while you two, uh, catch up." And then he wheeled away.

_Catch up_? What is that suppose to mean.

Jacob began to scarf down the grilled cheese, but quickly offered one to me when he realized he was eating most of it.

"No thank you I already ate before I arrived here."

He shrugged and continued to inhale the food.

_Impeccable manners for a dog._ I thought sarcastically.

_I would expect nothing less, all that is missing is a dog bowl. _I continued to muse through my thoughts.

After he finished the food we began to talk, our conversation was mostly about his childhood. I tried to laugh during the appropriate times and offer my sympathy when needed.

"Hey, I have been thinking we should give you a nickname. Isabella is kind of long." He said suddenly.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh, and what would you prefer to call me instead of my birth name?" I asked.

"Maybe, Is or Izzy. Hmmm, no that doesn't really suit you. How bout Bells?"

"Yah, I like that name." He said happily.

**I. Am. Going. To. Freaking. Kill. This. Dog.**

* * *

Jacob and I left the comfort of his small home and began to walk along the sandy shores of a place called "First Beach". I had begun to feel claustrophobic being in that small enclosing space and suggested that we take a walk somewhere. We ended up walking towards a log that had been swept up by the tide, we sat side by side.

"How long will you be staying here for?" He asked looking out at the water.

I shrugged.

"I am not too sure."

I guess when I have successfully completed my mission.

"I hope you stay for awhile, I haven't seen Charlie this happy in a long time."

I stayed silent. That humans' happiness wasn't any of my concern, I could care less.

I began to change the topic.

"So Jacob, have you heard of a family called the Cullens?" I asked.

He stiffened.

"Ya, what about them?" His demeanor completely changed he was no longer happy, but slightly angry.

"They attend my school and everyone is always talking about them." I answered cautiously, I was aware of the fact that I was walking on thin ice.

"The Cullens." He began.

"Are much different then you and I." I remained quiet waiting for him to continue.

He looked at me, seriousness evident in his eyes.

"What I am about to tell you must stay a secret. You can't tell anyone else." He said. I nodded my head.

Who would I tell besides my parents, but the real question is; who would believe me?

He looked directly into my eyes, trying to find any trace of deceit.

Relieved that he could trust me with this secret he continued.

"A long time ago, when the Cullens arrived on our land my grandfather Ephraim Black and two other members of the tribe Levi Uley and Quil Ateara II made a treaty with them. The Cullens are considered what my people call 'the cold ones'. The truce was maintained as long as the Cullens didn't hunt or turn any humans on our lands or anywhere near Forks."

My brain began to absorb this new information.

"What would happened if they did?" I asked.

He gave me a look.

"Bells." He began and I gritted my teeth at the stupid nickname.

"It's only a story. I don't even know if it's real and besides it happened a long time ago, before you and I were even born." He explained sounding annoyed.

I internally laughed, if only he knew that I was born before his time.

But, I got what I wanted and now I could piece everything together.

Since the Cullen's decided to live in the small town of Forks, they were obligated to create a new diet for themselves by drinking the blood of animals, that explains the weird gold color of their eyes, but I can see it doesn't fully satiate their thirst. Especially Jasper he seems to be struggling.

We got up from the log and walked along the sandy shores once more, neither of us said anything. I let the breeze blow through my hair as I thought on what to say next.

I could sense that Jacob no longer wanted to talk about the Cullens.

"I heard that there were once wolves who protected these lands, is that true?" I partially knew the answer to this, but I wasn't certain on how many Quileute's were descendant of the wolves.

His mood drastically changed again and he seemed more comfortable with this question.

"Apparently, so I've heard. People say that there are some still here that continue to guard these lands." He explained.

"But, I guess they aren't doing a good job at it, because Sam and his gang are running a muck." He muttered bitterly.

"Sam?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He ignored me.

"Hey, we should probably head back. It's getting dark." He turned around and headed back to his house.

I quickly followed behind and wondered who this Sam kid was.

As soon as we got back I left immediately not wanting to stay any longer than I already had to.

Jacob told me I could come back anytime.

Don't count on it.

As I drove back home, I replayed everything that Jacob told me in my head and decided to let my parents in on what I discovered when I get home.

As I left the reservation, through my peripheral vision I saw a black mass speed by me.

I smirked and continued to drive.

_Things were about to get a little more interesting_. I thought.

As I tried to get the smell of wet dog to leave the interior of this human contraption called a 'truck.'

* * *

**Sorry it has been awhile since I last updated. I was actually a lot busier than I thought. I know a lot of you have been anxiously waiting for this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**School has begun once again and I hope everyone had a great March Break.**

**~Mariam**


	8. Mates

It has been five days since I last saw Jacob and five days since I last spoke to my parents. The day I got back home from The Black's residents I immediately went upstairs to call my parents and share my new found discoveries. I was surprised when Celestina had picked up the phone but also quite happy to know that she was still awaiting my return home. She claimed that my parents were busy at the moment and would be finished whatever business they were attending to.

I was put on hold for half an hour and Celestina had to leave to fulfill her duties. When I finally had the chance to speak to them, I had to be brief. I summarized everything I learned so far and my parents simply told me to continue my mission and hung up.

I had a bad feeling that settled down at the pit of my stomach.

School, was the same but Edward and I spoke more often. Once he even invited me to sit with his family, part of me wanted to refuse yet the rational part of me thought that it would be best for the mission and my quick departure out of this town if I sat with them. That way I would learn more about them instead of hearing speculated stories based on rumors by disgruntled teenagers.

In the end I reluctantly accepted his offer, because he wouldn't leave me alone and because I thought I could learn more about his odd family.

_*Flashback*_

_"Isabella, please come sit with my family today at lunch."_

_I stared at him feeling unsure, I shook my head._

_"I don't think it is a good idea."_

_He sighed exasperated._

_I began to fiddle with the lock to put away my books. At this moment in time it was lunch break and Edward would not leave me alone. He was continuously pestering me to go and sit with his family. I understand the benefits of sitting with them, but I felt it might be a bit too early to talk to them. After I talked to Jacob I became even more cautions around the Cullen's and made sure that my human appearance remained in tact. I did not want to arouse any suspicion that would lead me into trouble._

_"Why are you trying so hard to make me sit with your family?" I asked, getting annoyed._

_"Because your different." He whispered quietly._

_It was so quiet that I wasn't sure if it was meant for my ears._

_"They really want to meet you, especially Alice." He pleaded continuing his feeble attempts at trying to convince me._

_I huffed annoyed._

_"I already told you Edward I have other things to do." I sighed._

_He scoffed._

_"Oh ya, like gossiping with Jessica and that bitch wannabe Lauren is your idea of fun?" He rolled his eyes._

_I glared at him._

_"At the rate we're going at, you are not impressing me in the least." I retorted shutting my locker._

_Before, I got the chance to lock it he snatched my lock out of my hands._

_I narrowed my eyes at him, I saw that coming but if I had reacted I would have risked exposing my speed._

_I placed my hands on my hip mimicking the normal teenage girl behavior, an action that has been adapted in today's society and is supposedly a sign of ones displeasure. _

_He smirked and began to twirl my lock on his finger._

_"If you want your lock back your going to have to agree to sit with my family for lunch." He taunted._

_I was so not in the mood for this, but what was even more frustrating was that I had to pretend like I couldn't get my lock when in fact I would be able to grab it within 0.4 milliseconds or less without being seen. Even with his acute eyesight he would not be able to keep track of my hand, to him it would appear as if I had never moved._

_I began to jump ridiculously in an attempt to get my lock, he easily moved it away from my reach every time using his height to his advantage. This was so __embarrassing. If Mother or Father or even Celestina had witnessed this they would never let me live it down._

_I grumbled incoherently, saying a few quick profanities in Romanian._

_"Damn you Edward Cullen." I snapped._

_"Tick tock, tick tock. Time is ticking Isabella Swan." He said grinning._

_I wanted very desperately to wipe that smile off his face._

_"Common my family doesn't bite." He said jokingly._

_But, I felt like there was an underlining meaning to what he just said and noticed how is eyes slightly darkened. _

_I nearly rolled my eyes, sure you don't bite. Not humans anyway._

_I had three choices;_

_1) Get my lock back using my speed._

_2) Continuously prance around like an idiot and waste my lunch break._

_And lastly option number 3._

_Go sit with his family._

_I sighed._

_"Don't believe the rumors you hear, they aren't all true you know." He told me seriously._

_"Fine, I will sit with your family, only for today." I gave in._

_Option number 3 it is, as if I had a choice._

_"Good choice." He nodded approvingly._

_And he began to walk off in the direction of the lunchroom, I was about to follow until I noticed my locker remained unlocked._

_"Edward! What about my lock?" I yelled._

_I could hear him chuckling from afar._

_"Bastard" I hissed and reluctantly followed after him._

* * *

_The atmosphere was nothing but awkward around the table, I picked at the paper wrapped around my water bottle as I felt their gazes on me. I sighed. I knew this was a bad idea, I looked up and gave Edward what you humans would call 'an I told you so' look but he avoided any eye contact._

_I held back a growl._

_"So, Isabella it's finally nice to meet you." The pixie like girl told me excitedly, jumping in her chair. If she jumped any higher she would jump through the roof._

_"Ya, Eddie here wouldn't stop talking about you." The muscular one- Emmett was his name, said while casually draping his arm over his brother's shoulder._

_Edward immediately shook him off and glared daggers at him._

_"Shut up Emmett." Edward hissed lowly._

_I looked at them confused, trying to appear oblivious._

_Emmett's booming laughter could be heard and filled the cafeteria. I winced slightly at the volume of his laugh. I noticed some students nervously peered in our direction._

_I noticed Jessica glaring at me and Lauren joining her. I could tell she wasn't pleased to see me sitting with the Cullens especially beside her beloved Edward._

_I held back the urge to roll my eyes. Humans are so stupid._

_I noticed Rosalie frowning, I wonder what I did to displease The Ice Queen?_

_"Edward." She said her voice full of disapproval. _

_"Rose." Jasper warned. Speaking for the first time._

_Suddenly, the mood went sour and everyone was tense._

_I had a strange feeling that this had to do with me._

_"If I am inconveniencing you then I will take my leave." I stood up._

_"No!" Edward yelled._

_"It's fine, don't mind Rosalie." He glared in her direction._

_She brushed him off and began to look outside._

_"Don't worry Isabella, we don't mind your company! It's great to talk to someone other then ourselves." She said cheerily._

_How can she be happy all the time? What a weird little vampire._

_"Maybe sometime we could go shop-" I didn't let her finish that sentence. I knew all too well how it would end._

_"NO!" I jumped up slamming my hands against the table with restrained control._

_"Absolutely no shopping." I stated._

_Ever since Celestina introduced me to that horrid human activity, I have grown to really hate it._

_Alice quieted down and bowed her head._

_Jasper cast a glare in my direction and began to comfort his mate._

_I felt a slight pang of guilt throb through my chest. A feeling that I was very unfamiliar with. Have a grown soft?_

_I sat back down and sighed._

_"I apologize Alice, I did not intend for it to come out like that, but I do not like to go shopping. In fact I really despise the thought of fleeting from store to store just to find the right outfit and spending hours on end in a tiny cramped dressing room to try on a dozens of outfits. It is all so very tiresome to me." I explained, sensing that I should say something before the whole Cullen Clan hated me._

_Then I would never be able to go home._

_She looked up, sniffling at me._

_"Really?" She asked softly._

_I nodded my head sheepishly._

_"Okay! I am glad! I thought you didn't want to hang out with me!" Reverting back to her usual self._

_For someone so sensitive, she sure bounced back quickly._

_I heard a loud bang, I turned my head in Rosalie's direction. Her chair lay on the ground and she glared at me, seething. The cafeteria was dead quiet, you would be able to hear a pin drop._

_Emmett stood trying to calm down his mate._

_"Rose, please don't Edward feels like she is the one, please don't ruin this for him." I heard him whisper lowly in her ear._

_His words intended for her ears only._

_"I don't understand, why her?! This will only make it harder on the family." She hissed back. Everyone looked away._

_I wonder what she means? Ah! She thinks I am human._

_"Ro-" She cut Emmett off and directed her anger towards me._

_"Who do you think you are?" She asked._

_I was speechless, what did she want me to say?_

_"Isabella Swan." I answered innocently._

_Her glare intensified, everyone at the table cracked a smile, even Emmett._

_"How about you quit this stupid act **Isabella**__."_

_I didn't like the way she said my name, she said it as if it were something foul in her mouth._

_"How dare you judge me." I answered back, standing up as well._

_"You'll ruin everything!" She yelled._

_"Rose." Jasper said forcefully._

_She ignored him._

_"What makes you think you can just waltz into our family?"_

_I was confused._

_She smirked either at me or my ignorance I wasn't sure._

_"You don't know do you?" She asked and began to laugh._

_"Oh, this is rich!" She chuckled darkly and clapped her hands._

_She turned to Edward._

_"And this is what you wanted to bring to Mom and Dad?" She raised an eyebrow._

_He looked down, ashamed._

_Edward wasn't going to even jump to my defense. For some reason that stung a little._

_"I knew I shouldn't have come to sit with your family Edward. And if you won't do a damn thing about your sister and her venomous mouth then I guess I was wrong about you."  
_

_I stormed out of the cafeteria. I swear that I could sense Rosalie's smugness all the way through the corridors._

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

Since then, Edward has avoided me and I him. It made things even more complicated. I had to regain that little trust I had begun to build with Edward. But, because of his prying sister it was ruined.

I went through that whole scene in the cafeteria in my head so many times, but couldn't not quite understand the real reason for Rosalie's resentment towards me. She doesn't know who I am and yet she judged me so freely. Assuming that I was like all those hormonal sex crazed teenage females that resided in our school, who do nothing but lust after the Cullen boys.

She could never understand my pain or loss, but I sensed she has gone through a betrayal resulting in a great loss for her, but she also gained something in return for her loss.

Emmett.

In a sense I envied her, which was a shock to me. She had someone who loved her more than anything else, who stood by her no matter what she did, someone who would forever and always protect her with everything he has.

I wish I could have someone like that.

I shook my head.

Focus Isabella.

_Don't wast time by thinking of stupid little daydreams that will never happen. _The rational part of myself said bitterly.

_You are not human, you were never born one, these frivolous thoughts of yours are disgusting and a complete disgrace to the Dracula family. Don't forget that you are apart of that family. The family with the last remaining pure blooded royals. _She continued to say.

I know that! But, somewhere buried deep within me, I longed for a ma-

_Do not finish that sentence! _The darker part of myself snarled.

_When have you gotten so weak? _She taunted me.

I growled, I was not weak! I buried these disgusting new found emotions deep down and buried them.

Hoping to never encounter them again.

I should not feel or think about something as silly called love.

I am the last daughter of both Vlad and Lavinia Dracula, I was not suppose to feel this way.

I was taught to mask my emotions and rely on instinct, not on feeling.

I welcomed the darker and rational part of myself and we became one.

I returned to my usual self and began to get ready for school.

Looking into the mirror I clutched my pendant that belonged to my family that hung around my neck.

_We will make Mother and Father proud and accomplish this mission. By the time we are through with the Cullens they will regret the day they ever met us. But, I think I will play with them first, especially with that bitch Rosalie. _We thought as one. My reflection being mirrored.

I grabbed my backpack and swung it over my shoulder, I grabbed a bottle full of red liquid and drank it.

Licking my fangs I looked back at the mirror. I was no longer there.

I turned my back on the mirror and threw the empty bottle into my trash can.

Smirking as I left the room.

* * *

**Sorry again for the late update! I have been a bit busy with school work, but since it is Friday I have some time on my hands. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review and give me your feedback. Thank you.**

**~Mariam**


	9. Confusion

I arrived at school a tad bit late and hurriedly made my way to class. The teacher didn't notice he had his back facing me and scribbled something along the chalk board engrossed in what he was writing and completely oblivious to his surroundings. The reason for my tardiness was because that stupid hunk of metal l called a 'truck' would not start for a good 15 to 20 minutes. I don't understand why I couldn't have just run or even flown to school, but the constant reminder that it was day time nagged in my brain. Of course I had to be cautious during the day, I could easily be spotted, besides I didn't want the Cullen Clan to think that there was some other mythical being amongst their little community.

I had decided that I would make up with the Edward and his family. As much as I hated claiming defeat I found that it would be the only way to get out of this stupid town. I had similar traits to that of my Mother who was a stubborn yet diligent and a very punctual woman where as with my Father I had attributed his hatred in backing down from any challenge or wave a white flag defeat. It was simply unheard of that my Father ever lost to anyone. It is an even rarer occurrence that my Mother ever lost in an argument and usually got her way, even with my Father.

Having shared these traits with my parents, I found it very hard to submit to beings that were much weaker than I. I huffed and looked ahead of the classroom. The teacher spoke in a dull monotone voice and I ended up spending the rest of the class trying to figure out his name. I walked slowly to my next class in a daze not quite paying much attention; I sat down in a seat at the end of the classroom and began to swim through my thoughts.

The teacher who was a tiny woman with shoulder length black hair began to weave through the aisles and place a long sheet of paper face down on the desks. Slightly confused I looked up at the board .

I had a math test today. How could I have forgotten?

It didn't matter, because the material we learned was not difficult, but I noticed many of the students struggled endlessly with Trigonometry and Quadratic Relations which I found to be quite simple.

When she finished she stood up at the front of the class and began to count to make sure all the students were present and accounted for and then told us to begin. We had the full period.

I had finished the first page in a matter of seconds as I flew through the test I felt quite confident and proud of my work as I revised it. I stood up and the students began to gape at me, I made my way towards her desk.

She looked up surprised.

"Are you already finished Isabella?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Are you sure? You still have 70 minutes left." She stated pointing at the clock.

I had finished in five minutes. I frowned; I could have been done in much less time.

"Yes, I also made sure to review my answers. I feel very confident." I replied handing her the test.

She gingerly took it and began correcting it; I walked back to my desk.

All the students began to whisper, I could make out their conversations. They thought I was something called a 'teacher's pet'. I would have to search for that word tonight.

"Enough, everyone quiet down. You're wasting time." The teacher spoke in an authoritative tone, silencing everyone.

I watched as she looked through my test, reading her body language and facial expression I could tell that she was very pleased. With my enhanced eyesight I saw the mark she had given me.

I smiled. Perfect.

As the period dragged on, students slowly began to hand in their tests. Others were unsure and hesitantly handed them over to her. The rest of them were still doing their tests, they appeared frustrated and stressed.

I turned my head slightly to the side and I noticed one boy who began to chew on his writing utensil and gripped a fistful of his dark brown hair. I peered at his test and grimaced. Didn't look good for him.

Finally when the bell rang I sprung from my seat and dashed to my locker.

I felt a bit, I couldn't place this emotion. I began to rack my brain for the word; I would be what you humans would call 'giddy'. I hadn't really thought of how I was going to approach the Cullen Clan so I decided to just sit at their table and improvise from then on.

As I made my way to the lunchroom a sudden thought occurred to me. I have been here for almost a month and yet I still did not know the names of any of my teachers.

How odd.

* * *

I had my bottle of water in front of me, as I waited for Edward and his family. I was one of the first to arrive in the cafeteria and soon a swarm of agitated teenagers filed through the doors. I saw Angela look at me curiously and then gave me a timid smile, I returned a small s mile in her direction and she went t o go sit with Jessica who practically ignored me now.

Good, the more ties I break with these silly humans the easier it will be for me to leave.

Just as I began to unscrew the cap of my water bottle a foul stench made its way into my nose. I coughed out the water, spewing it everywhere.

I grimaced, here we go.

I turned to look out the window and saw Rosalie and Emmett walking hand in hand leading the rest of their family into the cafeteria. Emmett opened the side door for her and she smiled warmly kissing him on the cheek. I looked away. Next, Alice and Jasper entered. Alice began to twirl around like a ballerina. I rolled my eyes I still couldn't understand why she liked to draw attention to herself. Jasper looked in pain like he does every other day as he silently walked close behind his mate. Last was of course Edward who looked sad.

Ever since the altercation between Rosalie and myself, I refused to come within 10 feet of this table.

As they approached I could sense their shock and disbelief, especially from Rosalie.

I heard Alice let out a squeal as she skipped towards me, Edward looked relieved, but there was an unidentifiable emotion in his golden eyes that I could not decipher.

"Isabella! I am glad to see that you want t to sit with us again." Alice sat beside me and tried to hug me.

Instinctively I moved away.

Alice looked hurt but then began to smile, understanding how uncomfortable I was.

"I just needed time to myself and besides Jessica wasn't really happy that I was no longer sitting beside her."

That was not a complete lie; it is true that I needed my space and time to think things over for what I would do next. But, Jessica was madder at the fact that I had not invited her over to sit with me and the Cullen's. When I did sit with her, she would give me the 'cold shoulder'.

Edward sat beside me, Jasper beside Alice and Rosalie and Emmett on the other side of the table.

"Isabella I would like to apologize to you on behalf of Rosalie and my family." Edward looked directly at me.

The family minus Rosalie nodded their heads in agreement. Some things will never change.

"It is fine, honestly. Now let us move on from what is already done." I quickly changed the subject not wanting to get into yet another argument with her royal pain in the ass.

Edward seemed happy that I had so easily forgiven them, if only they knew how I was dying inside. The Dracula's were a family that did not forgive easily and held grudges. Most pure-bloods were like that; they didn't trust or forgive easily like the vampires now do. But, I am from a pure royal blooded family making it far more personal.

I swallowed my pride painfully and began to make light conversation trying to include everyone even Rosalie, but she blatantly ignored my attempts. I gave up and simply excluded her from any further discussion. I could feel their trust beginning to form, stronger then what it once was. That is how the rest of lunch was like.

I smiled victoriously.

I had them wrapped around my finger. I would gain Rosalie's trust somehow.

Edward walked me to my next class, telling me funny tales of his family.

I couldn't help but wonder how he was turned, I discovered that the vampires of this time cannot be pure vampires; a vampire could not create a child with a female vampire. The only way to have a child was with a female human who would give birth to an offspring child. Not only was the birth painful but very many of them died as their own flesh an d blood tore their way out of their mother's womb killing them in the process.

My kind obviously reproduced or I would not be not standing here at the moment. But, there were very few young pure bloods like myself. I could record about 60 of them scattered around the world, but that number was diminishing quickly. We use to be tens of thousands but over the years we were massacred slowly one by one, either by each other or by the humans.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and paid attention to what Edward was trying to tell me.

"Pardon?"

"I said would you like to come meet my parents?" He asked looking at me hopefully.

I was surprised to know that within a day I was able to regain their trust (all but Rosalie) and be given an invitation to meet their parents.

I was a better actress than I gave myself credit for.

I plastered a fake smile.

"Sure, when?"

"How about this upcoming weekend, if you aren't busy." He explained watching me intently.

I nodded.

"I am free." I answered.

He smiled showing a perfect set of pure white teeth.

"Is it okay if I came to pick you up at your house at around 3?"

I inwardly groaned, first Jacob and now Edward. Why is that I cannot have a full peaceful day of sleep. Was it really so much to ask?

Reluctantly I agreed and Edward and I parted ways.

I sat at my desk unsure of what to make of the situation. Everything seems to be going according to plan, but Edward's intentions are still unclear. I can't seem to figure him out.

Class started and I made a decision that I would try to pay attention in class today and push all thoughts of the Cullen's at the furthest and darkest corner of my mind.

It proved difficult to pay attention, the lesson was so boring I just couldn't take it anymore and only ten had minutes had past.

I watched the clock, the needle that indicated the seconds moved in a jerky yet rhythmic motion, each clock hand's movements were even slower.

Knowing nothing could be done, I stared blankly ahead, pretending to listen, my resolve shattering.

After what felt like a millennia the bell rang indicating that I had to go to my last class of the day. I swiftly manoeuvred my way through the crowd and arrived in Mr. Banner's class.

Surprisingly he was the only teacher whose name I could remember. I wonder why. Biology did interest me, but not enough to pique the growing curiosity that repeatedly tried to make itself known begging to be satiated with new found knowledge that it craved.

Edward was already at our table by the time I got there. Mr. Banner did not waste any time on starting the lesson, I listened for the first half of the class- which was an accomplishment, even for me, but then got bored for the remainder of the class.

As if sensing my impending boredom, I felt a smooth piece of paper slide flawless on my table. I did not have to look down to realize what it was and who it was from. I smiled and continued to stare ahead.

**Bored?**

I chuckled lowly as I read the message.

**_No, I find this lesson rather interesting don't you?_**

I replied sarcastically, sliding the paper back on his table without even ruffling it.

I could hear the sounds of pen making contact with paper. I felt the smooth material rub against my skin.

**When has the cell theory ever been known for being interesting?**

I giggled, the way he wrote it made it sound playful. I quickly jotted back a reply.

_**You got me there, I just can't seem to wrap my brain around how boring a lesson can actually be. Don't you agree?**_

I passed the paper back in his direction.

I heard a soft chuckle and I smiled.

The paper was passed back to me.

**I agree indifferently, but you get used to it.**

I scoffed and began to write.

_**I don't think I can, I have been here for about a month and I still can't remember any of my teacher's names except for Mr. Banner.**_

I heard another chuckle.

**I am debating on whether I should consider that pathetic or just plain sad.**

I frowned.

**_Twat_**

I wrote down playfully.

I could hear his intake of breath as he read what I wrote.

**Now that isn't very nice Isabella.**

I smirked.

_**Whoever said I was.**_

I could see a frown beginning to form on his lips.

Before he got a chance to reply, Mr. Banner was hovering over our table. We were so oblivious to our surroundings that neither of us noticed Mr. Banner walking towards our table.

How could I have been so stupid! Everytime I am with Edward I let my guard down, not all the way but just enough to not notice my biology teacher standing in front of our table with a frown and a look of disappointment etched on his face.

_You imbecile! _My vampiric self screamed.

I know, I was an idiot for not paying attention. This has never happened before.

I looked at Edward who had calmly yet quickly switched papers with one that was filled with notes without Mr. Banner noticing, it was too quick for the human eye. Mr. Banner nodded and walked back to the front.

We no longer passed notes for the rest of class.

Oh Edward Cullen what are you doing to me?

* * *

I arrived home after school to find the house empty as always, I took a shower and dressed in more comfortable attire to go outside in. I needed to feed. I waited until it was a bit darker before heading to Port Angele's again, I jumped from my bedroom window and took off silently in the night.

My concealment was off and I happily fed on any human that approached within my reach. I had lost track of time and realized how late it had gotten. I finished my meal and quickly dumped the body in a new hole I created. I dug the hole back up and ran back to the direction of Forks, trying to get there before Charlie was welcomed to an empty house.

As I neared the house, I felt a faint yet familiar scent travel through my nose, I halted and sniffed the air.

It couldn't be!

I ran in the direction of the scent until I reached a meadow that wasn't too far from the house.

I stopped in the center of the meadow noticing that the scent stopped there.

I had not reverted back to the human disguise so I was on high alert.

I heard the rustling of leaves, I could not tell from what direction in which it came.

I decided to use an old technique my Father showed me.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and stood very, very still.

My senses became even more acute and I could pinpoint where the sound was coming from, without realizing it my feet had moved so quickly I now stood in front of the creature with the familiar scent.

Opening my eyes, I recognized who it was immediately.

Long silver hair that cascaded down to her back with bright blue eyes that stared sadly at me as tears of blood formed a puddle on the forest floor.

"My Lady, your skills are still as sharp as ever." She said bowing her head down.

I took an intake of breath.

"Celestina." I whispered, barely even audible to my own ears.

* * *

**That's it! Sorry it took forever to get this chapter posted, but it was giving me a very hard time.**

**I would like to inform you that I will be very busy over the next couple of days so I will try to update whenever I can. I have family over, so I may not always be near a computer and able to write another chapter for Daughter of the Count and Countess.**

**Thank you so much for the support, until next time.**

**~Mariam**


	10. Dull Existence

How many years has it been, since the beginning of this dull existence? I have begun to lose count over how many millennia have passed. I once was alone, weak and brittle at the start of this new life, until I gained the power I needed and created allies that would stand beside me with absolute loyalty.

Those days were quite eventful, as I fought my way to power and confronting enemies that are still hidden within the shadows, but during this struggle for power we lost many of our own. Those bitter memories plagued my very existence for as long as I have been alive. I am not proud of every decision I have made, because of my ignorance and young stupidity my thirst for power and knowledge overthrew my capacity to think rationally. Many have suffered because of this.

The many countless battles I have endured are evident on my skin, as I bear the reminders of what I had to achieve to stand where I am today and those lost along the way. In some twisted act of fate, this is the punishment that has been placed upon me along with the burden of holding the lives of my allies within the palm of my hands.

If I made any grave mistakes now, it will result in endangering everyone that has stood beside me. I can not put their lives on the line at the moment, not yet. I still need them, to enforce the laws on those of our kind who are stupid enough to break them.

I embraced my role as the law enforcer of our kind and stand above all of them, to them I am the strongest and most powerful being they have ever known, but I see myself as a king who sits proudly on his throne along with his consorts and punishing any law breakers.

My days are now uneventful, my servants are the ones who roam from countries to cities to towns -depending on the location that are informants give, to monitor any strange behaviour exhibited by the many clans scattered around the world. They do not only observe but eliminate any lone newborn or rogue vampire if necessary. If they are a threat to our kind or become a nuisance that could hinder any future plans.

At the moment five of most strongest guards are on a mission observing a certain clan we have kept our eyes on for awhile. One of them is acquainted to me, but have not seen for quite some time. Once a year I send guards to keep a watchful eye on all of the clans so that they have no intentions of betraying me, their ruler. So, to cease any betrayal they are simply annihilated before any further action is made.

I rarely step outside, because I am not needed, the only time I leave the castle is for when a clan has committed the worst crime in vampiric existence. Other than that my- along with my comrades, assistance is not proven to be necessary. We simply sit on our thrones passing judgement on stray vampires and filling some paper work.

I await the day until I can go out in battle once again, my muscles ache from no longer being used to fight like so long ago. I still train daily to release stress or any frustration I feel during the day. The Romanians are still agitated and hold a grudge against me from nearly wiping them from the face of the earth. I use the longer ranking guards to spar with me, so they can improve in their training as well.

To add to my frustrations my wife and I have been arguing constantly for the past century. It is bad enough I am isolated within the castle walls, but to hear my wife's bitter complaining and nagging makes me want to leave the castle along with my guards to go on missions.

I remember the day I met her, I was still fairly new to being a vampire. I saw her walking along the garden near the little cottage she lived in with her grandmother. Her scent was tantalizing and piqued my interest, her long brown hair flew in a mass of curls in her face. Her skin was slightly tanned and she had gorgeous forest green eyes, that were quite receptive. She wore a short dress that came down to her kneels and sandals as she tended to the flowers.

Her slender body weaved in and out of the garden as she fetched water from the cottage. When I first approach her, thinking that she was my mate. Her blood called to me, she was terrified at first but grew used to my presence as I would only come visit at night. Our feelings for one another grew until we formed a steady relationship.

But, then came the day when her village was set on fire by some crazed village people from the town near by. Her cottage erupted in flames killing her beloved grandmother. She had gone into the forest that day, marking her as the only survivor. When she arrived, her village was nothing more than burnt wood and littered bodies. She was nearly killed by the villagers that set her town on fire but I saved her and decided to turn her, as I could not bare to see her killed.

Now, I wish I had left her for dead considering the amount of years we have been bickering with each other. I am beginning to doubt that I was wrong when I assumed she was my mate.

Sighing, I continue to look at the doors awaiting for one of my guards to bring in the daily meal.

Feeding time was also one of the few joys I have.

The door slowly opens as my guard guides the ignorant humans in to the spacious room. My eyes scan the evening snacks looking for one who's blood smells most appealing. Roaming my eyes to the back, I notice a timid girl in her late teenage years stray from the rest. I smirked.

Yes, her blood smelt the best.

I stood up and did the usual introduction to tonight's meal.

"Hello, welcome to Volterra! I hope you are enjoying your stay. We encourage you to stay for tonight's meal, it is suppose to be quite delicious I hear." I smiled, the predator within me fighting to break free.

I heard faint chuckles from the guard at the end of my introduction, I snapped my fingers and the meal began.

I lunged for the girl who tried to escape and drained her dry within seconds. I then fed from an older women and finished my meal by drinking from two younger looking boys. I licked my lips.

The guards had finished as well.

"Clean this up." I said aloud, knowing that someone would have it cleared by the moment I returned to my throne.

I walked back up the stairs to the thrones joining my brothers. I noticed my wife stood beside my throne, frowning I sat down.

"What do you want?" I asked emotionlessly.

"There is no need to be rude to your beloved wife." She scolded.

I scoffed.

"I regret the day I ever laid eyes on you." I replied.

She hissed.

"I don't know what I ever saw in you." She answered coldly.

I chuckled darkly.

"You should have mentioned that before you walked down the aisle and agreed to be my wife."

She snarled.

"You despicable man!" She screeched.

"You are the lowest of the low!" She continued.

The guards and my brothers stayed silent.

"I could say the same about you _darling._" I retorted.

She swore at me.

"I simply wanted to know if you would be joining me in _our _chambers, but from what I can tell it doesn't seem that you will be willing."

"You guessed right." I answered simply.

She stormed out of the throne room like a child.

For the past couple of years I have not stayed in the chambers in which my wife and I share. It would result in more arguments.

"You two should really try to be more civil, the rest of us are getting of tired of hearing your bickering." My sister glared at me.

I brushed her off.

"I wish I could as well, but she is stubborn." I said.

"Then we simply can not help you." She replied and walked out as well.

I have tried to be civil, but my wife has a rather difficult personality. Not many of the guard's enjoy being in her presence. I can understand why.

She nearly drove me to the point of insanity a decade ago, it was no wonder I didn't kill her. My brothers had to restrain me.

I was raised to never lay a hand on a women, my parents made sure I grew up to be a respectable young man, but this rule does not apply to my wife. Thoughts of decapitating my wife were tempting, I do not doubt that my wife wishes to do the same to me.

I do not know the exact reason for our 'falling out', but it started when I noticed how my wife began to change. She became far more bitter and demanding. I first assumed that these were the effects of gaining such power, but over the course of the years I began to realize she was unhappy. I tried to talk about it with her but she simply shuts me out.

If she refuses my help, I have no need to worry myself about her then. You achieve nothing with stubbornness.

The remainder of my day was left with doing paper work at my desk. I began to tire of writing my signature on the never ending stack of papers and decided to take a break.

I leaned back into my chair and closed my eyes knowing that sleep would never come to welcome me again, I still enjoyed the feeling of being able to close my eyes and think of nothing else. Any problems with my wife and my duties simply faded away.

I had no idea how long I sat there with my eyes closed it felt like mere minutes but when they reopened themselves to the world once more, night had fallen on the city. Sighing I resumed with my work.

Once done I arranged the papers in piles according on which were the most important and those that were less of importance and could wait to be documented.

I stared at the wall beside my desk that now stood bare. It used to hang a portrait of my beloved wife, but since our relationship is no longer what it used to be I had it removed.

A sensation filled within my stomach, if my wife wasn't my mate then who was?

I began to wonder who she could be and where she was now.

An unknown emotion resided in me. I had a strange feeling that I Aro Volturi, would someday encounter my other half who carried within herself my soul and non beating heart.

* * *

**I decided to do something different with this chapter. A lot of you had been wondering when Isabella would meet her mate. I wrote this chapter so you would have a bit more of an understanding of who he really is.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for being so patient with me even though I take so long to update. Please understand that coming up with ideas for upcoming chapters isn't very easy. It takes time.**

**~Mariam**


	11. Imminence

I stood there frozen, unable to say anything more. Celestina stood watching me tentatively waiting for me to say something. What did this mean? Did my Father send her? But, I thought that my parents had both agreed to not let anyone interfere in my mission including Celestina.

I could feel my brow furrow in confusion.

"I-" opening my mouth and trying to formulate some kind of sentence, but incapable of doing so.

She smiled encouragingly through her bloodied tear soaked face.

"What are you doing here?" I stared at her expectantly.

She stayed quiet for several seconds before responding.

"Isabella, something-" She stopped, trying to control her erratic breathing.

In all the years I have known Celestina she was not one to break down so easily and allow her emotions to show in front of others, unless something really bad happened that not even Celestina could bear.

"Something terrible is happening in Transylvania " She began, looking timidly around the meadow as if someone were listening.

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Many of us have been found dead on the castle grounds." She muttered quietly avoiding eye contact with me.

My breathing hitched, I slowly shook my head.

"That can't be true." I replied.

She only nodded bowing her head in submission, not wanting to anger me in my unstable state.

I could not believe what I was hearing, there were so few of us left, but to have someone begin to kill us once again was sickening.

"How did this happen?" My voice was calm, but held a lethal underlying tone.

She slowly peered her eyes at me, I forced a smile on my face.

"It is alright Celestina, I will not harm you." I rested my hand on her shoulder, she shook and crumpled to the forest floor.

I could hear her sobbing. I stared at her figure not being able to believe that the strong Celestina I always loved and admired was kneeling before me in a heap of turbulent emotions.

She gripped the hem of my shirt and attempted to calm herself. The incident must have been horrific for Celestina to cry like this.

"We think that they were murdered. We are not sure who killed them, but we have our suspicions. Your parents didn't want to tell you, they wanted you to focus on your mission. I am so sorry my Lady, I could not hide the truth from you any longer. No one knows I came, Nicolae is covering for my absence." Her voice wavered and was filled with sorrow.

I stayed silent, not knowing how to react. I felt angry at my parents who kept this a secret and yet I silently mourned for those of my kind who had been killed.

"How many?" I whispered.

Celestina lifted her head warily, unsure if she should mention anything.

"My Lady, I don't think tha-" I cut her off.

"How many Celestina?" I using a more forceful tone.

She looked down shamefully and remained silent.

"You have told me this much! The least you could tell me was how many of our people were killed!" I yelled, beginning to feel frustrated with her lack of cooperation.

She winced at my words and spoke faintly.

"10."

I took a deep breath and released Celestina from her grip on my shirt.

"Princess, wait." She called after me.

I was walking out of the meadow, needing to cool down. She easily caught up with me, but I ignored her. Understanding I did not want to talk, Celestina remained silent.

Aimlessly, we walked for hours getting deeper and deeper into the forest. The meadow long gone and feeling even more distant after each passing minute.

"Why?" I asked, to no one in particular.

"Why is this happening again?" I continued.

"We do not know, my Lady." Celestina answered, startled I turned my head towards her. She had been so quiet I had forgotten she was there.

She appeared to me more composed then she was a couple of hours ago and the tears had vanished from her face, her eyes void of any emotion. She had returned back to the emotionless Celestina, who showed no weakness or fear. That is the way I liked her.

The Celestina hours before, frightened me. I did not recognize her as my fellow pure blood servant who treated me kindly and was similar to that of a sister. Instead she was this weak, brittle pure blood who was not even able to stand or look me in the eyes. Whatever happened in Transylvania had scared her.

"Do you think it is the humans?" I asked.

"We do not know, but we have reason to believe so. There have a handful of humans over the years who still believe in our existence. We have no evidence and we can not be too quick to point fingers." She replied.

Looking up at the sky, I saw that it had darkened over the many hours, I followed a path that would lead me home, Celestina followed. Looking at her, I noticed that she looked physically and mentally drained. It must have been a difficult trip here. She did not look thirsty, but I caught the heartbroken look in her eyes that she tried to hide. Many people would not have noticed, but I have known her longer than most. Being able to easily detect any slight change in her demeanor.

This is how it started so many years before, when I was at the raw age of 6. I witnessed so much death, that the smell of burnt flesh no longer bothered me. We were large in numbers, but slowly one by one we were killed and began to act savagely brutally murdering one another. I remained hidden within the confines of the castle walls.

I was locked away in the basement with my siblings while our parents tried their best to defend the castle from any pure bloods who have gone insanely mad and the angered humans who were no longer familiar with the term sanity. But, there were those who had surrendered to the humans to survive. They were tortured, killed and became slaves. Stripped of their powers and freedom they were converted into mindless creatures who could no longer think rationally.

We were betrayed and that is how my siblings were murdered. I managed to escape, because they stayed to keep me safe while I could run to safety with Celestina. When my parents found me, I was drenched with blood and absolutely terrified, Celestina had a similar appearance.

As the years went by the dangers grew increasingly high, my parents could not risk loosing their last remaining royal pure blood child, from then on my memories get hazy, but I do recall being laid into a deep slumber, one that I would not awaken from for 145 years, but that was unprecedented.

We neared the neighborhood in which Charlie's house resided in, we both remained quiescent on the short walk to the house deep in our own individual thoughts. I saw the sheriff's police car parked beside the rusty piece of metal- also known as my 'truck'. Sighing I opened the front door.

Now, what was I going to tell Charlie?

Speaking of the human, he noisily walked to the front door from the living room.

"Isabella, where have you been?" There was worry evident in his deep dark brown orbs.

I shrugged.

"I wanted to take a walk." I answered, taking off my shoes.

I smelt Celestina upstairs, she had quickly gone upstairs while Charlie was walking with his cacophonous footsteps in my direction.

"It would have been nice if you left a letter explaining where you were." He chided.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, I heard Celestina soft bell like laughter.

"And why were you taking a walk at this godly hour of night?" He looked at me quizzically.

I pondered over what to say, I heard no noise coming from upstairs either.

"I felt lonely in the house by myself. I only intended to take a short walk, but I do not have a very good sense of direction and I got lost and it began to get darker outside. I apologize if I caused needless worry." I explained in one breath.

I heard a soft snort coming from my room.

A look of understanding flashed in his eyes.

"Alright, well be more careful." He replied awkwardly and left.

I released a breath, I hadn't realized I was holding and went up to my room. Slowly closing the door behind me, I listened at the door to make sure that Charlie would not come upstairs to check up on me like he usually did.

I moved away from the door, Celestina sat with one leg crossed over the other on the 'bed'. She was looking around the room.

"Nice... room." She said slowly, eyeing everything in the small space.

"_De ce nu spui ceea ce simți cu_ _adevărat_." I asked, rolling my eyes. **(Why don't you say what you really feel.)**

Turning around to face me, she smiled evilly. I raised an eyebrow waiting for her to say something.

"_Facă tău cel mai rău_." I challenged her. **(Do your worst.)**

She smirked.

"_Cum doriți Principesa_." She stood up from the unused 'bed', accepting my challenge. **(As you wish Princess.)**

There was no time that I could recall in which Celestina refused a challenge.

She began to walk around the room and point at everything she detested and none of her comments were friendly or kind. In fact they were quite the opposite, very vile and full of distaste for everything in the room.

The only thing she did not comment on was my coffin that was nicely hidden in my closet.

As Celestina continued to insult Charlie's sense of design, I idly sat on my desk chair and watched her, roaming around the space like a creature of the night. I smiled at the irony.

"_Ai terminat_?" I played with my hair and twirled it around in my fingers, an action I have seen Jessica perform many times before. I concluded it as being a bad habit that she picked up from an early age, whenever she is emotionally unstable- human teenagers refer to it as a midlife crisis she begins to play with her hair. **(Are you finished?)**

She stood up straight from her kneeling position, she was going through the small assortment of books piled onto one another on the poor excuse of a book shelf.

Gazing around the room one last time, she nodded her head.

"Back to business." I stated getting up from the chair.

"What will be done about those of us who were murdered?" I began to pace the small section of my room. I habit I had picked up from my Father.

"_Răzbună morțile lor_." She said with such conviction, I even felt slightly frightened.

"_Nu vreau vărsare de sânge mai mult inutil. Tu și cu mine acum acest lucru va crea un război_."

**(I don't want anymore more needless bloodshed. You and I both now this will create a war.)**

"_Atunci ce sugerezi să facem?_." She snapped. **(Then what do you suggest we do?)  
**

I stared at her in disbelief, never in all my life had Celestina ever spoken to me that way. There was something she was hiding from me, I could see it in her eyes.

Speechless, I stared at her. Realizing her mistake she looked down at the floor and bowed her head and kneeled in front of me.

"_Te rog iartă-grosolănie mea, doamna mea_." **(Please forgive my rudeness, my Lady.)**

My gaze hardened as I stared down at her.

"_Înțeleg că ești supărat, dar nu direcționa mânia față de mine_." I spat.

**(I understand that you're upset, but do not direct your anger towards me.)**

She said nothing.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"_Ce ascunzi din mă_?" **(What are you hiding from me?)**

She stiffened.

"_Eu nu ascund nimic din tine, doamna mea_." She whispered.

**(I am not hiding anything from you, my Lady.)**

"_Mincinosule_!" I snarled. **(Liar!)**

Whimpering she kept her head low. Annoyed, I began to pace around the room.

Deciding that I have had enough of this nonsense, I walked over to my window, opening it I prepared to jump.

I swiveled around facing my servant.

"_Apoi, puteți sta aici toată noaptea, dar eu refuz să stau în aceeași cameră cu cineva care minte_." I said coldly.

**(Then you can stay here all night, but I refuse to stay in the same room as someone who lies.)**

"Wait, my Lady!" I stopped and looked at her.

She slowly looked into my eyes.

There it was again, the weaker part of Celestina reared its ugly head.

"Amongst those ten people who were murdered, many of them were servants who worked for your family. But-"

She looked away, trying to gather strength.

"One of them was a close family member of yours, the last remaining of your family. The only one aside from you and your parents who survived that fateful day."

She took a deep breath.

"Amongst those ten people, Lucian was found dead."

I backed away from her until I could feel my back pressing against the wall. I slowly slead down unable to process what I just heard.

"This will start a war with the humans. Every pure blood now knows that one of their own was murdered. But, it wasn't just any pure blood, he was a of your blood, a true royal pure blood. The death of your Uncle has broken the hold that the humans have over us. Their impending deaths will come upon them."

And Celestina was gone. I could hear her feet softly touch the grass as she darted away from the house and away from Forks and back to Transylvania.

* * *

**This chapter had been longer than the others so I hope you enjoy it! There is yet again another twist to the story! I know it has been awhile, but once again I am super busy, I have many upcoming projects and a chemistry test this upcoming week, which I must do well on. Not to mention that summatives are coming!**

**I will try to update once a week, but there are no guarantees.**

**~Mariam**


	12. IMPORTANT: Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**IMPORTANT!**

**Hey guy's please don't hate me, but I won't be able to update for awhile. There are a load of viruses on my computer so it needs to get cleaned resulting in me having no computer to type up any more chapters for Daughter of the Count and Countess. I won't get it back for awhile, I am not sure when it will be taken to get fixed, but I thought I should just give you a little heads up.**

**But, there is also some good news amidst the bad news. I know a lot of you have been wondering "when is Aro coming into the story?" Well, to answer that question I will write another chapter in his POV soon followed by his grand appearance and his encounter with Isabella. (I am not going to disclose what chapter it will be though) please be patient! I know this story is a bit slow and you guy's really want some Isabella and Aro moments but I have great plans for this story so just wait a tiny bit longer.**

**One last thing, once my computer is fixed, I will try to update more often maybe once a week I will post a new chapter, along with a new chapter I will give an excerpt of the upcoming chapter, ON ONE CONDITION, I will give you a question referring to the Twilight Saga and if enough of you answer it correctly than I will give an excerpt for the next chapter.**

**P.S. I am also in the works of reediting another one of my stories that I will be posting sometime in the near future. It is called Glow of the Shaded Moon please check it out (when all the editing is completed of course.)**

**Yours truly,**

**~Mariam**


	13. Good News

**I have some very good news to all of my devoted readers.**

**I FINALLY HAVE MY COMPUTER BACK! Not to mention that it is faster than ever.**

**For the past couple of days I have been writing the next chapter for Daughter of the Count and Countess.**

**The next chapter will hopefully be posted sometime on the weekend.**

**~Mariam**


	14. Memory and New Arrivals

_I sat silently in the corner of my bedroom, tears brimming my eyes. My body shook as sobs erupted from my mouth. It was all my fault, I would never see them again, they were simply gone never to return to this world but reappear in another if that was even possible for my kind._

_I wondered where we went after we died, many of my kind had speculated the idea of us not having any souls others thought we did. To be honest I did not know, but I hoped wherever they are now is better than being here. The castle was in disarray, the loss of my siblings struck everyone so strongly that some of the servants had neglected their duties no one knew what to do. They simply just stood there, without my Father and Mother's strength our guards and servants simply could not function. Without any orders or tasks to be completed they were useless._

_My parents were grieving for the loss of their five children in their own way, isolating themselves in their study trying to reign control over their emotions, they had to be strong for all of our kind and could not display any weakness in front of them. They relied on their strength after all. I envied my parents ability to overcome tragedies and still be able to rule our kind. I on the other hand was locked in my bedroom and crying like the child that I was, not being able to face anyone. I truly was weak._

_I rested my head on my knees, wrapping my arms around them. I could hear someone approaching my bedroom, I was immediately out of my corner and in a crouch position, ready to attack. At an early age I was trained to be on high alert. It is something that I have practiced many times and has now become instinctual. The intruders footsteps stopped at my door and I let out a warning growl. The intruder stood frozen in front of my door._

_I sniffed the air cautiously and instantaneously recognized the scent, getting out of my defensive position in the corner I rushed to the door and swung it open. Tears still coating my eyes and began to fall freely onto my cheeks._

_I sniffled, attempting to keep my tears at bay._

_"Uncle Lucian." I whispered._

_He had a distraught look on his face, yet he looked impeccable you could hardly tell he was upset only someone who knew him very well could tell that he was not faring any better than the rest of us._

_"Oh, Isabella." He replied sadly and opened his arms knowing that I needed to be comforted after being in solitude for so long._

_I ran into his arms accepting his invitation and sobbed into his chest. He gently stroked my hair, I was not known for showing my emotions that easily and I never cried until now. The emptiness I felt could never be filled, losing all of my siblings that I have grown up with and loved was truly heartbreaking. There was no one to blame but those wretched humans who started this war amongst themselves and my kind. So many of our own betrayed us and went mad with rage killing each other instead of the real enemy. We were blinded and the humans knew it, taking advantage of our weakness and throwing it back in our faces. _

_The anger I felt for them would never dissipate, the hungry flame that eagerly wished to devour me sending me to an oblivious rage was impending. I quickly dried my tears and attempted to calm down. At first my breathing was ragged but as I took deep calming breaths I was able to regain my normal breathing pattern. Letting go of Uncle Lucian I led him into my room and he seated himself upon my chair that sat in the center of my room, I sat in the one across from him laying my hands gingerly on top of the table that separated us._

_"I don't know what to do Uncle." I began, letting the anger and sadness that I have been bottling up, be released._

_"I hate them, I hate those humans with a passion! What did we ever do to them?!" I slammed my tiny fists on the table and stood up._

_Looking down at my fists, I began to shake- my visions blurring._

_"It's really not fair Uncle, they didn't deserve this!" I whipped my head to look at him "**WE** did not deserve this!" My voiced cracking a bit at the end._

_He reached over and gently-but reassuringly stroked my arm._

_"Stay calm my dearest niece, you mustn't let your anger get the better of you. Anger solves nothing, it only inflicts more pain on others. In the end it is you who will suffer the most." He spoke softly._

_Still shaking, I slowly sat down and unfurled my hands, blood caked my them, my nails had extended forming into claws. I watched as the blood began to fade and any further scarring on my skin disappeared, my injuries healed._

_"I understand your point Uncle, but what is it that I am to do?" I asked exasperatedly._

_"Nothing, you will simply overcome this grief, allow the humans to kill each other over trivial things, allow them to make their mistakes in life and suffer with a guilty conscious. Allow them to be the ones that destroy themselves." He explained._

_I stared at him blankly, not understanding._

_"Humans always want more of everything, it is their greed that is what destroys them, other times it is their jealously that breaks apart the ones they love the most and most importantly it is their anger and hatred that ruins them all." He continued elaborately._

_I have never associated with humans before but others in my family have. I know very little of their kind only that they are a species that are not as strong as ours, but are somewhat independent and rely on the resources around them to build a society in which they can live in. Although nothing they say is ever the truth and they do tend to contradict many of their words in an attempt to please others, that is what my eldest brother once said._

_"From what I can understand Uncle, are you implicating that it is their silly emotions that will be the end of their kind?" I asked hopefully._

_He shook his head._

_"Not exactly Isabella, what I am trying to say is that humans and pure bloods are two entirely different species. We are loyal to each other they are not, we do not start wars with our kind unless absolutely necessary, yet they kill, beat and torture each other for no reason in particular at times. They rely purely on emotion whereas we rely on our instincts."_

_The reels in my head began to turn as I understood what my Uncle Lucian was trying to tell me._

_"Their emotions will not necessarily kill them but right now as we speak they are silently suffering." He looked me in the eyes as he spoke._

_"Just as you are at this very moment." He added._

_I froze._

_He leaned forward until his face was directly in front of mine._

_"Do not become as weak as them Isabella." He stroked my hair "You are the last heir and our only hope, do not let these frivolous emotions consume you."_

_Just as I was about to reply, I heard my Mother calling for my Uncle. Our heads immediately cocked in the direction of the sound simultaneously._

_We glanced at each other and laughed. He rubbed the top of my head as he stood._

_Before he left, he had his back facing me and he spoke._

_He spoke what to me sounded like a poem, but it followed a similar pattern of a riddle. Even though I could not see his facial expression, I felt like he wanted me to understand, he was emphasizing each word in a tone that was urgent._

_"Don't let your emotions consume your very being, because you my niece are, Isabella Adriana Dracula." With that being said, he disappeared._

* * *

I woke abruptly, nearly hitting my head on the top of my coffin. Why was I reminiscing about that memory in particular? This was of many memories I would like to forget, they were all filled with such pain. I had locked them deeply away in the corners of my mind, or so I thought. Not feeling tired anymore, I lifted the lid of my coffin and exited my closet.

Looking out the window, I noticed that it was still light outside. Glancing at the digital clock on my right, my suspicions were confirmed when it read 7:30. Yawning, I sat on my window seat staring blankly at the sky.

_'Crimson red_' A raspy voice spoke in my head.

My vision suddenly blurred and the sky was now a deep red, resembling the color of blood.

Horrified I stood up, only to look back at the sky, realizing that it was no longer red.

What was wrong with me?

A sudden thought popped into mind as I attempted to recall the poem my Uncle had recited.

Thinking back now, and how urgent he spoke to me made me believe that it was more than just a poem, but a prophecy of some sort.

Analyzing its structure, there were many clues hidden beneath the words. Maybe my Uncle was trying to warn me about something.

What could it have been?

* * *

"**In the darkness a small child is crying.**

**In the darkness the shadows are crawling.**

**The demons of her past are drawing near.**

**She quickly recoils away in fear.**

* * *

**In the worried eyes of her creators.**

**They wish to protect her from the clutches of betrayers.**

**In a deep forbidden slumber her body lay.**

**Until she is called upon once again, she will awake in crimson day.**

* * *

**Many will die, others will depart.**

**The child is in need of her missing counterpart.**

**The one closest will surely fall.**

**Tumbling down a cliff of mountainous betrayal.**

* * *

**For she is the last of the children of darkness.**"

* * *

After reciting the poem, picking up on my old habit, I began to pace around the room. Why was this of relevance now? Why is it that I was only remembering this memory?

Confused and slightly frustrated I sat on the comforter of the unused bed.

Pondering over everything that had happened to me thus far was beginning to give me a headache. Feeling thirsty I went downstairs and into the kitchen, instead of having to go feed from outside of Forks, I decided to get packs of blood in plastics bags. My demanding hunger was getting worse everyday, the need to feed more prominent. Charlie would notice my sudden departures to go to Port Angeles, after some time.

I had created a secret compartment within the fridge so that Charlie would not be welcome to the sight of blood in plastic bags while opening the refrigerator. I am sure he would die from a heart attack. I opened the fridge door and knelt down at the bottom of the fridge were the crisper pans were. As I opened the one on the right, I placed one of my hands facing up at the base of the crisper pan and the other facing down on the inside. I wiggled the platform that held it in place gently and it slowly came out, removing the platform I turned it so the bottom was facing upwards and removed the tapped bags of blood. I took four and attached the crisper pan back together.

I went back to my room and decided on a shower, Charlie was already gone so I didn't have to worry about waking him up. He was a pretty sound sleeper anyway, however loud I may be it would not make that much of a difference-not that I am loud in general.

After my hot shower and washing my hair, I put on black leggings with a baby pink wool sweater and placed ballet like slippers on my feet. I drank the blood greedily feeling my vampire form resurface as the human one shedded away.

Suddenly an all too familiar scent wafted it's way through my nose from the open window. I immediately stopped drinking and cringed. I painfully sniffed the air, but this did not smell like the Cullen's. The scent of the Olympian Coven had a very forest like smell, whereas this one smelt musky and slightly human.

I stood so quickly that I almost knocked my bag of blood on the floor, my human form resurfaced just as quickly as I stood up. Placing my bag on the nearby desk, I walked to the window. A black 'limo' passed through the neighborhood and passed by the house.

I narrowed my eyes and looked closer, I saw five vampires seated in the back wearing dark cloaks but they were not all the same opacity. This could have referred to how they were ranked. I noticed they all had hoods covering their heads. There were two females both with blonde hair, but the tinnier one of the two had a slightly darker blonde color than the other. The remaining three were all males, one was quite large and looked more like a skilled fighter than anything else-his physique was somewhat similar to that of Emmett Cullen. The other was slightly smaller and had less of a muscular build, but appeared to be well aware of everything going around him- his eyes continuously darting everywhere and the last male had darker hair and sat beside the tiny child like girl.

They all wore some sort of insignia in the form of a 'V' holding two ruby stones that was attached to a golden chain that hung around their necks.

Even though I observed them for a brief period of time as the limo passed by, I knew that they saw me staring at them. Before they disappeared from view their heads simultaneously snapped in my direction revealing their cold blood red eyes.

* * *

**Hey Guys! It has definitely been a really long time (well for me and probably for you too) since I last updated an actual chapter. I tried to lengthen this one, because I felt bad because my computer has been absent for awhile (for those of you who do not know my computer was getting fixed.) But, I am back and hoping to update a lot more now. If you had read my Important: Author's Note you will know that I plan to update once every week. I will also give an excerpt for the next chapter, IF you answer a Twilight Saga question correctly (it is pretty much like a game) if enough of you get the correct answer then I will post an excerpt if you do not get it right then no excerpt. **

**The difficulty level of the questions will not be too hard, it is jus to see how well you know The Twilight Saga series. OH! And comments help too, if I get a lot of comments then I will also post an excerpt for the next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, tell me what you think when you post a comment (hopefully).**

**And try to find the clues in the 'poem' I wrote (btw I made it up myself).**

**Things have become a bit more interesting now though, so I hope you guys like another twist I put into the story. If you already noticed in the Aro POV chapter it did say that he was sending a couple of guards to watch certain Covens. (*Spoiler*, well not really because if you already read that chapter then you kind of saw it coming.)**

**Try and guess who was in the limo! (LOL)**

**I will stop rambling now and give you the question.**

**The question for this week is; (Drum roll inserted here)**

What is the middle name of both Edward and Bella's daughter?

**REMEMBER IF YOU GUYS GET THIS QUESTION RIGHT THAN YOU WILL GET A PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I UPDATE NEXT WEEK!**

**P.S. I would love to thank Hikada (kind enough to help me with the Romanian translations, since not all of them are accurate, I apologize!) and Victoria Cullen30 (she is always one of the first to read my chapters and comments on every single chapter! Thank you so much for the support!)**


	15. Troublemaker

My family and I sat in the living room, I impatiently paced back and forth and I was beginning to grate on Jasper's last nerve. It was bad enough he had to feel everyone's nervousness and anxiety but his own too. He was bombarded by six emotions including his own. I continuously paced not being able to stand still and that is saying something considering I am a vampire. I looked at my watch, ten more minutes until they arrive. I have no idea why they bother with these 'once a year visits' to check up on the covens, it's not like we are planning a rebellion against them, well Vladimir and Stefan never miss an opportunity to start a fight with the Volturi, I don't think the Romanian coven will ever forgive the Volturi for what they had done to them so many millennia ago.

Looking at my watch, I realized only three minutes had gone by, I let out a frustrated growl and continued my pacing.

"Dude, relax." Emmett said lounging comfortably on the couch sitting beside Rosalie.

I glared at him.

He held his hands up in surrender.

"Calm down Eddie, just think about your precious Isabella to get your mind off things." He chuckled.

I snarled at him for two reasons.

1) He used that despicable nickname that I hated.

2) He referred to Isabella as if she belonged to me.

In a way Isabella has been plaguing my thoughts ever since I have met her, she is much different from any other human I have ever met. The curiosity that shines brightly in her eyes as she makes a new discovery and her cheery playfulness towards me is amusing. She infuriates me to no end, I would love to know what she is thinking but for some reason her mind is blank. I have never in all my 107 years ever came across a human that was able to block out my ability. But, then again Isabella wasn't your average human, she was so much different from everyone else in her own special way. I feel that she carries a heavy burden on her shoulders, sometimes it is evident on her face, but that occurs very rarely. She is a master at hiding her true emotions.

A trait that I have attributed over the span of 107 years of being a vampire. She was the first human to ever sit with my family and be so easily accepted by Alice and even Jasper, the only one who disliked her was Rosalie. I rolled my eyes at the thought, Rosalie never really liked anybody that's just the cold hearted bitch she is. I noticed she had a scowl on her face from Emmett's previous comment. I suspected that she was jealous of Isabella. For a human her beauty was simply breathtaking. She had amazing dark brown hair that was in loose wavy curls cascading all the way down to her lower back, long beautiful slender fingers, a stunning figure that would make even Rosalie look plain and she had the most amazing smile.

I chuckled lowly to myself as I thought about her. My thoughts were rudely interrupted by Emmett's boisterous laughter.

"Pay up Jasper! I told you he had it bad." Emmett held his hand out waiting for his money.

Jasper grumbled lowly under his breath and handed him a few hundred dollar bills. I frowned at both of them, they had been betting on how hard I would fall for Isabella.

Sighing, that didn't surprise me much, I was the only one in the family without a mate so of course if they were given a chance to bet and see weather or not I would fall in love didn't seem that unbelievable. Alice just laughed at Jasper's expression and muttered some interesting things in his ear that I refused to repeat. I shuddered as Jasper grinned and turned to kiss her. Feeling like I was invading on a private moment I looked away.

Paying attention to my watch- as if it were the most interesting thing in the world it indicated that there was a mere minute left before they arrived. I stopped pacing and leaned on a nearby wall waiting any second now for their grand appearance. Always so dramatic. Seconds passed by and there was a knock at the door, everyone stiffened and held their mates protectively, I pictured me doing that to Isabella as Carlisle went to answer the door. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the devils' incarnate speak.

"Hello Carlisle, Aro sends his best regards to you and your coven." She greeted distastefully.

Jane never liked our Coven, it was probably because we were the few vampires who fought against our nature by hunting animals instead of humans. The idea was never appealing to the Volturi, we were considered odd for doing so.

"Thank you Jane." Carlisle replied politely.

Esme appeared by Carlisle's side smiling warmly at the unwanted guests.

"Please come in." She said invitingly.

Oh, Esme why is that you are so kind? But then again I don't think I could imagine her any other way.

The five of them entered the living room and scanned the room, they each analyzed our every movements and began to walk around the spacious room.

I rolled my eyes.

"There is no need for that you know." I interrupted them annoyed.

Felix turned to look at me with a smug look on his face.

"It is merely precaution." He answered dully.

"From what? What do you think we're hiding?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Edward." Carlisle warned.

Felix and I stared each other down.

"Enough!" Jane's voice filled the air.

Felix broke away but I still glared at him, suddenly I was on my hands and knees clutching my head in pain.

"Jane, please that isn't necessary!" Esme pleaded as she rushed over to me.

"Then, tell your son to learn some manners when guests are in the vicinity, especially if your guests are members of the Volturi." She replied, smiling in a sickening away.

I let out a cry as the pain intensified, her smile only grew wider. The pain became unbearable, my body felt paralyzed and I couldn't do anything about it.

Alec lightly placed his hand on his sisters' shoulder, she took an intake of breath before releasing her power. Slowly, I stood up unsteadily. I warily glanced in her direction to see her watching me expectantly, waiting to see if I would try anything else.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you." She said dryly addressing my siblings while still keeping an eye on me.

The room grew awkwardly quiet, as the guards continued to assess their observations.

Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Alice, why don't you show them to their rooms."

Alice nodded not saying anything and left the room followed by the five strongest guards that Aro had. Jasper painfully watched his mate walk away with those monsters and slumped deeper into the couch.

"Don't worry Jasper she will come back in one piece." Said Rosalie reassuringly, speaking for the first time.

He simply nodded and continued to stare down the hallway where his mate disappeared.

Carlisle approached me.

"Are you alright son?" He asked worriedly.

I nodded.

"While they are here, please do not provoke them, they are reporting everything that happens, back to the three kings." He whispered to me.

Sighing I nodded.

"Will they be attending Forks High?" I asked.

Carlisle stood still for a moment pondering over what I had just said.

"I am not to sure, Aro did not mention this over the phone." He answered.

Nodding again I took the stairs up to my room, glad that the guests rooms were on the other side of the house. I plopped down on my bed and took out my Ipod, plugging my headphones into my ears. I lay down comfortably on my bed and played Debussy while thinking about what type of music my Isabella listened to.

* * *

The next morning I got ready, dressing in a light turquoise skirt and a black tank top that had a lace design at the very top and black ballet flats. I packed my bags and left the house, Charlie left before me like he does every other morning, it's surprising how I am use to his absences in the mornings, not that I care. I hopped into the truck and gently smoothed out my skirt. I started the truck and backed out of the driveway and headed towards Forks High.

I parked the truck in my usual spot and got out taking my bag from the passenger seat, I noticed immediately that there were five new scents somewhere along the property of Forks High. I slowly looked around, I closed my door still eyeing around the parking lot. I walked towards the building, the scents smelt very familiar. As I walked into the building a sudden realization dawned on me. They must have been the human drinkers from yesterday.

I smirked as I walked to my locker, things were about to get even more interesting.

When I grabbed the books I needed I walked to my first class where I had that creepy teacher whom I didn't care to know the name of. I sensed two of them before entering the classroom. Both males, I walked in and everyone looked up at me. It has been a couple of months since I have been here yet the humans could still not get used to my presence. Internally sighing I sat in my normal seat, noticing I was sitting beside the guy with dark hair who had sat beside the tiny girl in the limo yesterday. From the corner of my eyes I saw him narrowing his eyes at me. So he remembers me.

The other was the one with messy sandy brown hair that had a nice build, but wasn't as strong as the other one who had a more muscular physique. He sat behind me and I felt his eyes piercing my back as he stared intently at me. I noticed that they wore contacts and no longer wore their cloaks or the insignia necklace they had on yesterday. I sense that they both had a gift, my shield was always up so I never really had to worry, no one was ever able to break through. I sensed that they all had some sort of gift, but the tiny child like girl and the boy with darker hair who resembled her, both had gifts revolving around pain and numbness, the boy who sat beside me was a good tracker. The other two I was uncertain of, their gifts weren't as strong as the other three but were gifts all the same.

Class started and they both stopped staring at me until the teacher had his back turned did they resume observing me. Sighing, it was like the first day of school all over again.

* * *

Lunch came slower than anticipated and I rushed into the lunchroom, everyone was talking about the new kids and how they were somewhat related to the Cullen's. I had also learned their names thanks to Jessica- who finally became useful to me for once. The two boys that are in my first period class are Demetri and Alec. Alec had a twin sister named Jane who was in my second period class along with the muscular guy named Felix and the other girl with blonde hair was Heidi.

All throughout class, Jane continuously glared at me for whatever reason. I shrugged as I walked over to the Cullen's table only to see that all five of the new students were seated with the Cullen's as well. Terrific. Edward looked uncomfortable but as soon as he noticed me approaching he stood up and walked over.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Hi." He replied, awkwardly putting his hands in his jean pockets.

I could feel the gazes of everyone at the table looking between Edward and I.

"What's the matter? You seem uncomfortable?" I noticed.

He winced but only nodded.

"Have you been acquainted to the five new students yet?" He asked.

I looked at him.

"Not formally, but I know about them." I answered.

We arrived at the table and I sat down, while Edward sat beside me. Everyone stared. I was beginning to get annoyed.

"Is there something on my face?" I snapped.

The Cullen's eyes widened and they looked away, hiding the smiles on their faces. Even the Ice Queen cracked a grin but hid it with her hand.

I raised an eyebrow at the five new students, who stared blankly at me. I turned to look at Edward.

"Are your cousins mute?" I asked.

Emmett's booming laughter shook the table as he bent over laughing along with Alice's' tinkling laughter.

"No, why do you ask?" He grinned at me.

"They have been staring at me all day." I replied taking a sip of my water.

"Why don't you ask them yourself." He suggested, chuckling.

I turn to look at them. Now, how to start a conversation.

"Well, I am Isabel-"

"We already know who you are." Jane cut me off coldly.

I sat dumbfounded at her impoliteness. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Nice to meet you too Jane." I retorted sarcastically, plastering on a fake smile.

She raised an eyebrow in amusement. The table went silent. Even Emmett's laughter was silenced.

"Isabella, you really shouldn't provoke her." Alice warned, fear evident in her eyes.

I ignored Alice and focused on Jane.

"And what could she do to me?" I asked conceitedly raising an eyebrow.

"Keep talking and you will surely find out." Jane answered.

"You don't frighten me in the least _little girl_." I spat standing up.

Edward gripped my arm, trying to get my attention. I shrugged him off.

"Would you like to repeat that once more." She seethed, standing up as well.

"Jane." Alec placed a hand on her shoulder, attempting to calm his sister down. She too shrugged his hand off.

The others watched in fascination as the Cullen's looked frightened for my life.

"She needs to be taught a lesson." She told him.

"Look who's talking, considering you don't even know me." I fired back.

She gripped the table and I felt it splitting in two.

"Jane!" Alec said forcefully this time.

He glared at me.

"Stop provoking my sister." He snapped.

Knowing that I needed to take my leave I decided to have the last word.

I shrugged.

"It's not my fault your sister resembles an eleven year old and acts like a bitch." With that I got up from the table and left their shocked expressions in the cafeteria.

* * *

**Ta Dah! Chapter completed! All of you had answered the question correctly from my previous question which was;**

What is the middle name of both Edward and Bella's daughter?

**Answer: ** Renesmee **Carlie** Cullen

**Now, I have to admit that was pretty easy, but not all of the questions will be this easy. Some of them will become a bit tricky. But, I am very happy that you all participated!**

**Here is the next question:**

What month, day and year was Edward born in?

**If you answer this correctly I will give you a preview for the next time!**

**Since you have all gotten the answer right to my previous question from last week here is an excerpt for the upcoming chapter!**

****Excerpt****

"Oh dear, what have you done Carlisle." I shook my head in displeasure as I was informed of the recent news.

I dismissed my guards, wanting to be left alone with my thoughts.

What to do now, how would I deal with this situation involving Carlisle and his coven? Punishing them is the last thing I want to do, but they did break one of our most valued and respected law. I knew Caius would think differently and prefer that we annihilate the Cullen's and Marcus would be indifferent. Caius was never to fond of the Olympian Coven but didn't mind Carlisle or his mate Esme. It would pain me to see their distraught faces as we kill off their children one by one.

I drummed my fingers on my throne rhythmically, playing around with my options. I would have to discuss with my brothers but I already knew what Caius' vote would be. That man loves bloodshed far more than any rogue or newborn vampire I have had the misfortune of meeting and maybe far more than the Romanian's. The information I had been given could be quite vital to our existence depending on what this girl did. I slammed my fist down in frustration. Of all the stupidest things in the world Carlisle, this just had to be one of them.

I snarled, I had such high hopes for this Coven even if their diet was a bit out of the ordinary. So many gifts wasted on such a pitiful disobedience. As the Volturi we do not ask of much but only for your cooperation in respecting the rules and to obey the Volturi and yet here is my longest friend stabbing me in the back. I would love to know the reason for his betrayal. Never in a millennia would I have ever thought that _he _would have been the one to do this to me.

When it came to Carlisle, I turned a bit soft. I have done so much for him, allowed his to stay along side the Volturi for some time and even gave him advice and helped him through his as a vampire. Why, Carlisle? You are making me regret the decisions I have made when it came to you. And you threw it all away, the life you fantasized about is simply going to disappear because of your bad judgment.

I clucked my tongue disapprovingly while shaking my head and summoned the presence of my brothers finally coming up with my decision.

They sat on their thrones and waited patiently for me to speak.

"It has been decided brothers, that I will be going to Forks in attempt to resolve this problem and to kill the human."

* * *

**That is all your going to get! Sorry! And I know what you guy's are going to say "FINALLY WE GET SOME ARO ACTION!"**

**And I will try and update every Friday! The time that I will publish a new chapter will vary depending on if I am busy during the night or not.**

**~Mariam**


	16. AN: Important

**AN: IMPORTANT!**

I know it has been awhile since I last updated and I know I said I would try to update every Friday, but I am super duper busy this month because my exams literally start next week. I have not found the time to post a new chapter, I have only been able to write a little bit at a time. I am really sorry I was not able to post this Author Note sooner but I have had a lot on my plate lately. I feel terrible for doing this to all of you but until I have finished my exams then and only then will I be able to post the long awaited chapter.

So, here comes the bad news. This story will be put on **HOLD** until further notice.

I hope you readers will continue to read this story even after I am stress free.

~From a very saddened and very stressed out Mariam


	17. Dark Haired Beauty

I was awoken by the annoying device called an 'alarm clock' that was situated on top of the dresser. Groaning, I attempted to cover my ears and snuggle deeper into the soft silky fabric in my coffin. No matter how hard I tried the constant ringing would not be drowned out. I opened my eyes and huffed. Opening my coffin a bit too harshly, I stalked over to the noisy looking device. I pressed a button located on the top and shut it off. I could still hear ringing in my ears and realized I might be stuck with a headache for the rest of the day. I walked over to the window and noticed that the sun had risen a bit more since I last fell asleep.

I have been trying to sneak in a couple of hours of sleep in the morning, so I wouldn't feel tired. The stress of only being able to sleep twice a week was beginning to wear me out and I soon came to the realization that I barely had any energy for anything no matter how much blood I drank. I would get about 3 to 4 hours of sleep in the morning before school which seemed to be helping especially with the amount of blood I have been drinking along with it.

I pushed the curtains to the side, so I could see the gloomy weather of Forks, it has been raining for two weeks straight and everyday at school I was welcomed with Jane's cold glare. Edward had said she wouldn't be staying for long, but if you ask me she is over staying her welcome. Ever since our little altercation- which nearly turned into a fight, we have not spoken or even glanced at each other, well except Jane she would glare at me with mountainous hatred. Her brother didn't acknowledge me and the other three at least _attempted _a conversation that was always cut short when they suddenly began to twitch and whimper slightly as if in pain. I had a feeling that it was all of Jane's doing.

I began to get ready for another day at Forks High School, I quickly fall into step with the routine just like everyone who has been attending the high school longer than me. I hadn't called or even updated my parents on anything because nothing new or exciting ever happened. The last time I called was to inform them about the human drinkers and how the wolves were-what seemed to be trying to protect me, because they were constantly surveying my every movements. Ever since that night I have lost all contact with Celestina, I didn't even no whether she was still at the castle or not. Her haunting vengeful words still echoed in the back of my mind.

Sighing, I pushed away all of my personal and family problems out of my mind and went downstairs. When I arrived in the kitchen, I noticed movement in the forest as I stared out the window. I saw silver grey fur poking out from behind the leaves along with a midnight black coat trailing not far behind, I groaned. Those damn wolves had been keeping an eye on me ever since Edward's 'cousins' came to town. They can probably sense that they are not like the Cullen's. They don't trust them and I sure as hell didn't either.

I grabbed three bags of blood from the fridge and drank them quickly, I hoped they couldn't smell the blood from outside. I waited until they fully disappeared before leaving the house. I decided to fly to school today, I was in no mood to fight with the truck and flying was far quicker. I glanced around making sure that no one could see me and ran across the road and into the forest. I dropped the human façade and allowed my senses to take over. The wolves had definitely gone back to La Push, their scent was fading and leading in the direction of the reservation.

I stood very still, allowing my vampire senses to completely take control. As I opened my eyes, I felt rejuvenated and laughed gleefully, jumping in the air and twirling around. I felt like I was being released from a deep solitude, I could actually feel my muscles contracting as they aided me in jumping from tree to tree. My leg muscles absorbed the impact of my landings and sprang up allowing me to twirl in mid air before jumping to the next tree. My senses had not dulled and were far more acute than ever. I could smell all of nature's creations and its earthy scents that coated the forest.

I heard a stream ten kilometers away from my position and heard the lapping of tongues from a fawn and its mother while they drank their fill. I continued to explore parts of myself that had been locked away for what seemed to be like forever. Once I grew comfortable in my better more refined skin, I prepared to fly. I knew that there was a nearby forest by the school, that was past the small field which was used for soccer, football and any other outdoor sports. It would provide me enough coverage for the time being.

I bent down, steadying myself with my hand that was clutched into a fist pointed downwards as if punching the ground. I emptied my mind before relaxing my body, I took deep breaths to stay calm and allowed instinct to overcome me. I could feel my spine slowly rearranging itself and my bones popping as new ones formed. They moved around restlessly causing me to wince in pain. The movements became quicker as my bones desperately attempted to find their rightful position. I held back a scream as the bones finally broke through my skin and raised in the air. Slick clear liquid dripped from the tips as fur began to coat my bare bones. After the pain had subsided I used my back muscles to open my wings further allowing them the freedom they craved.

I let out a sigh knowing the worst was over, I walked towards the tree that I had set my backpack on. I shook off my bat wings, liberating them from the gooey saliva liquid before taking flight. It was more common for a a pure blood vampire to perform a semi transformation than transforming into a bat. This way was far more efficient and convenient, taking much less time.

I flapped my wings to get the feel of the motion before pushing off with my feet as my wings pointed downwards then I shot up into the air. I used the tall trees to my advantage hiding me from any human, vampire or werewolf. Flying came naturally to me even though I have not done so in a very long time. I enjoyed the freedom I felt while I flew past trees and gazing at the scenery below me. I continued to soar higher until I was doing loops and dives in the air. I laughed joyfully as I tried different tricks in the air. While I was playing I noticed a black car that drove down a narrow road heading in the direction of Forks. The car was similar to the one I saw Jane and her group drive in.

Curious I flew dangerously lower to get a better look, the scent smelt quite familiar. I recognized it as the vampire smell-the all too sweet smell that made you gag. I couldn't quite see who was in the car but I dare not fly any lower. Suddenly, a weird sensation filled the pit of my empty stomach filling it with warmth. I felt my non beating heart, fluttering with what resembled excitement. Confused, I could not decipher these new found emotions. As I distanced myself from the car, sadness hit me in waves. I looked back at the car and narrowed my eyes into the pitch black interior, adjusting my vision. I saw ruby red eyes piercing through the darkness. More visitors? The sadness would not go away and only intensified when I got further away.

Pushing these emotions down until they were crushed, I looked ahead and never looked back as I flew through the dull blue grey sky.

* * *

I was seated on my throne, when Corin entered with a panic stricken face. I felt Renata who was situated by my side stiffen. I gazed lazily at her as she approached, keeping her head low she knelt down in front of all the thrones. No one spoke as we stared at her. But, of course this silence did not last long because of Caius' low patience tolerance.

"Are you just going to kneel like that all day?! What is it child!" He spat venomously.

I sighed.

"Caius, you don't have to be so cruel. The child is clearly frightened about something. Give her the chance to speak." I spoke softly.

His gaze shifted towards me.

"You are too kind Aro, sometimes it worries me." I frowned.

"But, if she does not speak in the next moment then we will have no choice but to discard of her." I added, proving to my brother that I have not yet lost my touch.

He smirked, amusement swirling in his eyes.

"My apologize m-master." Corin responded with a slight stutter.

I sat up straighter in my throne, from the corner of my eye I noticed my brothers doing the same. Corin never stuttered when she spoke and was never nervous or afraid. Something had truly shaken her up.

"Corin, look up." I ordered forcefully.

She whipped her head up instantly. Her eyes swirled with confusion, fear and worry.

"What happened Corin?" Marcus spoke lowly. Caius and I shared a look, Marcus hardly ever spoke much less to the guards. Even Corin seemed rather surprised.

She gazed in my direction nervously.

"Would it be okay if I were to show Master Aro?" She asked in a quiet tone.

Caius pondered over what she said as Marcus returned to being indifferent as his face was void of emotion.

Caius nodded his head in agreement and Marcus simply gestured with his hand in my direction. Corin swiftly walked over to my throne and gingerly placed her hand in my outstretched one. I felt a hum of energy enter my body as her thoughts simply flowed through me, I have already seen all of them before but there was a new one, one that I have not seen before. I mentally reached for it, encasing it with my hands. It opened and I was bombarded with a thousand words, each pounding against my skull. I was accustomed to this feeling and I rapidly picked through every word.

_"Carlisle has broken one of our most sacred laws."_

_"Human, a human has been seen with his eldest so,n Edward Cullen."_

_"The family are familiar with this human, it is speculated that she already knows about what the Cullen's are."_

_"How is that possible?"_

_"She is usually seen with them, they welcomed her with open arms."  
_

_"She could potentially be Edward Cullen's mate."_

_"What is this human's name?"_

_"Isabella."_

_"Isabella Swan."_

An image of her appearance flashed inside my mind, she had long dark chestnut locks that reached her lower back, she had long slender fingers and flawless porcelain skin that was stained with a slight tan. Her eyes shimmered with curiosity that swam in two pools of brown warmth. Her eyelashes were long and framed her innocent face. Her teeth were a pearly white and illuminated when she smiled. She was beautiful.

I couldn't understand these sudden feelings that filled my dead heart, but I quickly overcame them and released Corin's hand.

I took a deep breath to calm myself from the information that I have just recently discovered.

"I have seen enough." I spoke clearly yet audibly.

I turned to my brother's with a grave look on my face and Corin stepped down from the platform and onto the marble floor.

"It seems like our dear friend Carlisle has done something quite terrible." I began, Caius leaned in slowly becoming more interested even Marcus looked somewhat curious.

"It seems that he has been keeping a human to accompany his eldest son Edward. It is possible that she is his mate from what I have read through Corin's thoughts.

Caius hissed lowly.

"Does she know our secret?"

"It is possible, but I believe we should rid ourselves of this problem before it gets far worse." I concluded.

Caius nodded in agreement.

"Please leave me now brothers. I need to be alone with my thoughts."

They complied and left me be.

"Oh dear, what have you done Carlisle." I shook my head in displeasure as I was informed of the recent news.

I dismissed my guards, wanting to be left alone with my thoughts.

What to do now, how would I deal with this situation involving Carlisle and his coven? Punishing them is the last thing I want to do, but they did break one of our most valued and respected law. I knew Caius would think differently and prefer that we annihilate the Cullen's and Marcus would be indifferent. Caius was never to fond of the Olympian Coven but didn't mind Carlisle or his mate Esme. It would pain me to see their distraught faces as we kill off their children one by one.

I drummed my fingers on my throne rhythmically, playing around with my options. I would have to discuss with my brothers but I already knew what Caius' vote would be. That man loved bloodshed far more than any rogue or newborn vampire I have had the misfortune of meeting and maybe far more than the Romanian's. The information I had been given could be quite vital to our existence depending on what this girl did. I slammed my fist down in frustration. Of all the stupidest things in the world Carlisle, this just had to be one of them.

I snarled, I had such high hopes for this Coven even if their diet was a bit out of the ordinary. So many gifts wasted on such a pitiful disobedience. As the Volturi we do not ask of much but only for your cooperation in respecting the rules and to obey the Volturi and yet here is my longest friend stabbing me in the back. I would love to know the reason for his betrayal. Never in a millennium would I have ever thought that _he _would have been the one to do this to me.

When it came to Carlisle, I turned a bit soft. I have done so much for him, allowed him to stay along side the Volturi for some time and even gave him advice and helped him through his time as a vampire. Why, Carlisle? You are making me regret the decisions I have made when it came to you. And you threw it all away, the life you fantasized about is simply going to disappear because of your bad judgment.

I clucked my tongue disapprovingly while shaking my head and summoned the presence of my brothers finally coming up with my decision.

They sat on their thrones and waited patiently for me to speak.

"It has been decided brothers, that we will be going to Forks in attempt to resolve this problem and to kill the human."

Caius' eyes gleamed with happiness and Marcus simply looked bored but nodded his head in approval.

Forgive me dear friend.

* * *

Our arrival to this small town called Forks was quite short, I had to admit this was the perfect place for a vampire. It was rarely sunny so you would be able to go outside without arousing any suspicion. There was immense forests, making it easy to drag your prey in to finish them off. You even had a reservation full of wolves! Indeed, Carlisle made the right choice by moving here.

But, I was saddened by the fact that it would have to come to an end. If Carlisle really did break our number one rule then we would have no choice but to dispose of him and his family. Sending a message to any other vampires that the Volturi do not give second chances. There was a car waiting for us when we got off the private jet. I had talked to Alec on the phone and confirmed that we were to meet at the Cullen's later in the afternoon, they were still unaware of our presence but I don't know for how long before the seer has a vision of our arrival. The guards are attempting to throw her off with mind games to confuse her. This is a theory I always wanted to test since she was my favorite amongst the Cullen Clan alongside Carlisle and Esme.

As we continued on a narrow road leading to the town of Forks, I felt a sudden swell of emotion rising within myself, I sensed my dead heart beating for the very first time. These were the same overpowering emotions I felt when I had looked at Isabella's image through Corin's thoughts. I pondered over this as the erratic emotions grew much stronger. What could this mean? I was not stupid I knew for a fact that it had to do with my bond towards this girl. For whatever reason I felt like we were connected somehow and I haven't even met her yet.

Could this be possible? I would have to ask Marcus about our bond because for whatever reason I knew we were connected in more ways than one.

* * *

I swooped below the forest located on the other side of the high school and landed softly on my feet, I retracted my wings swiftly getting accustomed to their movements. I swung my bag over my shoulder and began to walk out of the forest, until I nearly bumped into a cold skinned vampire. Looking up, I recognized Edward's bronze colored hair and golden eyes. He stared at me in wonder.

"Good morning to you too Edward." I spoke sarcastically.

That seemed to have woken him up from his stupor.

He chuckled softly, recovering quite quickly.

"What are you doing in the forest on this fine morning?" He asked lifting up an eyebrow.

I shrugged indifferently.

"I wanted to take a walk." I answered.

"In the forest.?" He didn't believe me.

"I have always had this habit of taking walks in the forest whenever I wanted to think about something. I like being surrounded by nature." That wasn't a complete lie.

Understanding flashed in his eyes.

"I do that sometimes as well." He responded.

"I guess we're both weird." I added jokingly.

We both laughed quietly before deciding to head over to the building. We walked in silently, comfortable in each others presence. He walked with me towards my locker, I placed my bag inside and took out my books for my first class. Just as I shut my locker, I noticed Jane and her acquaintances were walking in my direction. She simply glanced at me and smirked evilly, like she knew something that I didn't. She sauntered off with her group in tow, I glared dangerously at the back of her head wishing then and there more than anything that I could rip her to shreds and teach her a lesson on choosing her opponents wisely. Edward noticed our little exchange and shook his head.

"Ignore her." He whispered into my ear

I leaned against my locker with a little more force than necessary, but I really wish that Jane would be knocked off her pedestal.

"I know, but your cousin has some attitude problems." I mumbled, sighing softly.

He chuckled as if there was an underlying meaning to what I just said.

"You get used to it. So, Isabella I know this is kind of short notice but would you mind coming over at my house after school?" I blinked up at him.

"Remember last time you had to cancel because you were busy." He states.

I don't reply.

"If your busy you don't have to come, we can plan it another time." He rambles on, this is the closest thing to nervousness I have ever seen a vampire of this time display.

The idea of it just made me laugh, Edward had stopped talking and stared at me questioningly. He looked slightly hurt by my sudden outburst and began to walk away, I ran after him.

"Wait Edward!" I giggled.

"I wasn't laughing at you, I just thought it was ridiculous that you would think I would say no." I state trying to cover my laughs.

He stops walking and faces me.

"Really?" He asked.

I nodded.

"You managed to get me to sit beside your family after my many failed attempts at telling you no." I smiled.

His face brightened immediately. I took my place by his side and we continued to walk down the long corridor together.

* * *

I tapped my foot impatiently at the front entrance of the school. I held my phone in one hand while my bag slung loosely on my shoulder, annoyed I tossed it carelessly to the curb and flopped down with a 'humph'. I continued to flip open my phone then close it. Using more force then necessary until I was convinced that it would break in two and I still needed the service of this human device. I had been patiently waiting for Edward to come pick me up so we could go to his house together, but I had been waiting for twenty minutes. My patience had worn thin in that duration of time. I had attempted to call him but I received no answer. I felt like I have been-what you humans would call, 'stood up'. It is an embarrassing predicament to be placed in. I genuinely thought that Edward and I had grown closer similar to that of friends, but this has completely shattered every ounce of trust that I was stupid enough to place in Edward. I always thought he was an honest gentleman like those of my time, who treated a woman fairly and would never do anything as heartless as this.

I sighed, I guess it was my fault for being too trustworthy. An characteristic that I had observed from these new types of vampires is that they share similar traits of that of a human. For the past ten years I have grown up alone after the fatality of most of my kind, during those many years I grown distant to any type of emotion and this silly things called friendship was the very last thing on my mind. Celestina was the only one I ever considered a friend, she was like family. But now she is gone, hell bent on revenge. The only one I thought that I could rely on when things began to get worse. I was stupid enough to think that Edward and his family could fill this empty gap in my heart.

I learnt my lesson and I refuse to give in to these damn emotions. I won't be made a fool of and I never make the same mistake twice.

Frustrated, I stood up abruptly slinging my bag over my shoulder and began to walk through the parking lot that was pretty much empty except for the rusty truck. I must have resembled an idiot as I waited for Edward. I slammed the door as soon as I was inside and started the engine. It roared to life and I headed in the direction of the Cullen's house to humiliate Edward to gain redemption for what he did to me. I used my nose to pick out their scents as I tracked them with my nose.

I followed their scents into the deeper woodsy area of Forks that I have not yet explored, my adrenaline was the anger I felt and that helped me to moved faster as I neared the location. For once the truck did not give out or even hesitate as I continued to push pasts its limits. The scents suddenly disappeared and I slowed the truck. I decided to park it near the trees that peered out from the road. It would be a perfect hiding spot, I drove the truck into the forest until it was well hidden by shrubs and tall vegetation. Satisfied I jumped out of the truck and closed the door quietly. I wanted the element of surprise on my side.

I followed a trail that appeared to lead further into the forest, I trekked along the rocky path cautiously but in a quickened pace. After awhile I felt like it would be a better idea to take cover within the trees, I jumped from one branch to another stealthily. I could see a four story house poking out from the tall trees in the distance, I was nearing Edward's house. I smirked as I quickened my pace even more, I became a blur as trees past me while I jumped and swung from each branch. I climbed the tallest one and peered through its leaves. From above I noticed there were multiple sets of cars in the driveway. Most of them I recognized as being the Cullen's cars but there were two that I was not sure of. They could be visitors.

But, as I stared intently at the two black vehicles I immediately remembered where I saw them from. They were the cars that transported all the red eyed vampires-whom I assumed were human drinkers like myself, with the insignia that branded them with power that radiated off of them in waves. I could hear an argument emerging from the house, I could sense a fight about to commence. I heard Edward's frustrated voice pierce through the tension that had begun to build. He seemed rather impatient. Then I heard his marble like body fall hard on the floor. My blood ran cold and I stood frozen while perched on the branch.

Something moved deeply within me and the next thing I knew I had quietly jumped from the tall tree and made my way to the front entrance masking my scent. I could still hear their voices, but they had not sensed my presence yet. I started to feel a bit nervous while I was being bombarded by emotions I thought I had gotten rid of. Taking a deep breath, I wiped any trace of emotion from my face and stood straighter. I was of a strong bloodline of royal blood pure bloods, this shouldn't frighten me in the least.

And then I rung the doorbell. I heard silence from inside the house, no one made a sound or any movements from the interior. I heard someone make there way quietly to the door. I remembered this smell it was Carlisle Cullen. Surprisingly amidst their disgusting smell, there was a tiny distinction amongst it that enabled me to identify which Cullen it belonged to. I made this discovery a couple of weeks ago.

The door slowly opened and I was welcomed with Carlisle's pale like features and worrisome golden eyes.

"Isabella, it is a surprise to see you here." He welcomed nervously.

"I thought Edward mentioned my arrival." I raised a delicate eyebrow.

Realization dawned on his features.

"Didn't Edward tell you that we had guests coming over and you would have to visit another time?" He asked.

I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"No, in fact I wasn't able to get a hold of him. I waited for twenty minutes." I explained, my anger slowly seeping in.

He looked apologetic.

"I am truly sorry for the confusion Isabella, but right now isn't a good time." I gazed beyond Carlisle's figure that blocked the entrance of the four story house and noticed that all the vampires in the house had begun to emerge from what I assumed to be the living room. I immediately recognized Jane and her group but there were four others that I had not yet seen. One stuck out from the rest, his gaze pierced through mine. He had raven black hair that appeared to have been recently cut short making it a less then shoulder length and was brushed back making it wavy. He wore a black tailored suit with a burgundy red shirt underneath and a matching handkerchief that was delicately placed in his breast pocket. He had long legs that were covered with matching black pants and nice dress shoes. Through all that clothing I noticed how muscular he really was and what a formidable opponent he would make. His eyes held the wonders, dangers and the knowledge of the world that told a story of his treacherous past. He bared many scars that a regular person would not have seen.

The one that stood beside him had shoulder length white hair and wore a suit similar to that of the first but his shirt was a dark blue. The last one who stood off to the side had a dark purple shirt and dressed in a black suit with matching dress pants. And there was the tiny Asian girl with short black hair and held no emotion in her red eyes.

Carlisle blocked my view of the scene behind him.

"Isabella, I think it would be best if you left." He closed the door behind him and urged me further outside. I could not get the image of the dark haired beauty who stood proud and tall and radiated power out of my mind.

Edward appeared behind Carlisle and quickly whispered into Carlisle's ear. He spoke rapidly but I caught every word. I pretended as if I heard nothing.

"They want to meet the human." He spoke.

Carlisle's seemed to grow ten times paler than he already was.

Carlisle turned around to look back at the house and went back inside.

Edward and I were left alone, the air had grown increasingly awkward.

"Isabella-" He began, but I put my hand up silencing him.

"Don't. Even." I ground out through clenched teeth.

He looked helpless.

"Thanks for the ride Edward I really appreciated it when you decided to ditch me and make me wait for twenty minutes without even answering a single one of my calls. If you really didn't want me to come meet the rest of your family you should have just told me." I said in a cold voice refusing to let any emotion surface.

He stood speechless.

I looked at him expectantly.

"Don't you have anything to say?"

He attempted to reach out to me, I moved away. He looked hurt.

"Isabella it's not what you think." He began.

"Then please elaborate Edward! Make me understand!" I was beginning to grow frustrated.

He ran his hands through his bronzed colored hair and began to pace.

"I can't really go into detail about it now, but I will tell you. Just not right now."

"How does that explain anything?" I snapped.

"Please Isabella, just once can you listen to what I have to say. Please just leave." For some reason that hurt. I hardened my gaze and pushed these ridiculous emotions off to the side.

"As you wish." I replied sarcastically and turned around. I had taken only two steps when I heard the front door opening and the most wonderful smell wafted through the air. It smelt of masculinity with a mix of lavender and a hint of peppermint. It was enticing.

"Stop." Just that one word made me halt, it wasn't spoken harshly and wasn't a distinct command, but the power that flowed through just that one word was strong.

I heard him make his way down the steps and onto the gravel like driveway. I slowly turned around and was met by the dark haired beauty. His eyes gazed at me curiously. The tiny Asian girl stood by his side protectively, which annoyed me for some reason. Everyone else peered through the open doorway. Carlisle stood on the porch with his arms wrapped around his mate, whom I presume to be Esme. She was beautiful and radiated warmth and kindness like that of a motherly aura.

"Are you Isabella?" He asked, continuing to stare at me.

I nodded, I wasn't sure how well I would be able to formulate a sentence in the state I was in.

Jane pushed through the entrance and stood on his flank that was not being occupied by the Asian girl. This annoyed me more than anything in the world. Especially since she had the trade mark smirk plastered on her face. My bloodlust was never so strong. The last time I desired for bloodshed was when my siblings were murdered.

The white haired man and the one with the dulled expression approached the dark haired beauty. All the red eyes gathered around the three who appeared to be the leaders.

"Interesting." He muttered and tilted his head to the side, smelling me.

Carlisle spoke up.

"Aro, she was just leaving. We do not need to involve her."

So, the name of this dark haired beauty was Aro. It suited him perfectly.

"But, this does involve her, she should know what is going on." The white haired man spoke.

"We did nothing wrong!" Edward yelled.

Jane glared at him.

"Watch your mouth boy or else I will have to teach you some manners again." She spat.

The tension grew even more thick.

"Guys, Isabella does not need to see this." Alice said in a quiet voice. She was glued to Jasper's side with a saddened expression on her face. I have never seen Alice this sad before. But, then again when was Alice ever sad?

Everyone turned their gaze towards me, I just shrugged. I have been through worse arguments.

"Would you like me to stay or would you prefer that I left?" I was growing tired of this.

Jane answered.

"You are not needed I would prefer that you left." I glared at her.

"Jane." My dark- Aro said in a warning tone that immediately shut her up.

"Isabella, I know your still mad but-" I cut Edward off yet again, everything he said was only getting me more angry.

"Edward do me a favor and shut up!You had your chance and you blew it!" I snapped.

He looked like I had torn his heart out of his chest.

He tried to approach me again. But, I moved farther away.

He sighed giving up and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Isabella, calm down I am sure Edward didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Carlisle attempted to ease the tension.

If there was one thing you should know about me, it's that you never and I mean **never **tell me to calm down.

I was about to unleash all of my anger and what I really thought of Edward, but Aro had raised his hand. Everyone stopped and stared at him, myself included.

"Enough, let her come inside Carlisle, then we will explain what is going on." The Cullen's looked completely defeated, especially Alice.

Everyone filed back into the Cullen house and I was the last to enter. Rosalie glared at me hatefully and dragged Emmett inside. And to think I thought I was making progress with her. Whatever. I followed everyone into the living room, Aro was leading. Everyone took their seats and I remained standing. There was no where to sit and none of the Cullen's even looked at me. What is it that I have done? Jane continued to wear that smirk as she sat close to, might I add a little bit too close to my- Aro.

The reels in my head began to work as I pondered over what this could be about. My assumption to this situation would be that, the Cullen's are under false pretension of revealing their secret to me. Maybe they think that Carlisle told me what they are? Are they being punished from this inaccurate accusation? I wouldn't want to be the cause of a coven being destroyed.

"The Cullen's did nothing wrong. Whatever it is that you think they did, they didn't do it." I was the first to speak. My voice held confidence and strength.

Aro gazed at me amusingly.

"Oh, and what is it that you think they have done?" He asks.

"I am not sure, I thought you were going to tell me?" I countered.

His peeling laughter lifted some of the heaviness from the room, his laugh was indescribable. It sounded majestic yet held a slight timbre that was easily distinguishable. It made you want to smile and laugh along with him, which is what I almost did had I not realized what I was about to do.

"First let's introduce ourselves before we get into those unpleasant matters. I am Aro Volturi." Volturi, I have never heard of that name before. It had a nice ring to it, especially with his first name. Aro Volturi. Aro Volturi. What a nice name.

He gestured to the white haired man.

"This is Caius."

Next was the one with the bored expression that held much sadness hidden in his dull red eyes.

"And Marcus. They are my brothers."

They didn't look like they were related, but I felt rude for even thinking like that. It was similar to the relationship I shared with Celestina. Oh, I missed her so. I needed a friends more than ever right now.

"And this is Corin." He finished gesturing to the Asian girl.

"You've already met Jane and her brother Alec along with Demetri, Felix and Heidi."

"Brother, enough of this frivolous nonsense, we must get back to the task at hand." Caius spoke impatiently.

"I agree." Marcus speaking for the time nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, Isabella Swan how long have you known the Cullen's?"

I blinked a couple of times to register what he was asking me.

"For awhile now." I replied warily.

"An exact number would be better child." Caius snorted.

I immediately disliked Caius.

"A couple of months, maybe three or four."

"Did you notice anything strange in their behavior. Did they do anything unusual?"

I pondered over this, of course they acted oddly because they weren't human, but I didn't want to tell them that.

"No." I answered.

"If you are lying child, there will be a severe price to pay." Caius threatened.

Another thing, I did not like to be admonished.

"There is no need to threaten me, I answered your questions politely, the least you could do is respond civilly." I glared at him.

Everyone froze and said nothing. Aro broke the silence with his laughter.

"What an interesting child! So full of life!" He clapped his hands delightfully.

Caius muttered under his breath, while Marcus's eyes shone with slight hilarity.

"Now for our final question." Seriousness had taken over Aro's features and no one even cracked a smile.

"Have the Cullen's ever revealed a secret to you? Something that they have never shared with anyone. Something so important that it is meant to stay hidden."

Then it dawned on me that they really did believe that the Cullen's had told me about the existence of vampires and why they were so different.

"No." I replied with conviction.

Aro stared at me for few moments.

"You know something, I can see it hidden in your eyes. And you are no fool, you obviously noticed something is different from the Cullen family. And yet, you don't seem as normal as you make yourself appear to be." He concluded, scrutinizing me.

I froze. How was that possible. How could he have known that. I had masked my scent, I had hidden my appearance. There was nothing that could have given my identity away. So, how could someone I have just met know that much about me within a couple of minutes. I stared wide eyed at the beautiful dark creature in front of me. He had a smirk on his face that knew far too much.

Aro Volturi is truly one to be feared.

* * *

**Okay, sorry for the very late update! If you had read my recent A/N then you would know that I had to study for my exams. I had a little break in between so I have been writing a bit of this story whenever I had time. I only have one more exam left and that is on Monday, I am not feeling as stressed as I was before and I have a bit more free time as well. So, I will be taking this story off HOLD!****YEEEAAHHHH!**

** But, I am not too sure if I will be able to update a new chapter for next Friday but I will try my best, so please don't get mad if I do not post a chapter that day. I made this chapter super long because I feel like I owe it to all of you, who have been patiently waiting for this long awaited update.**

**I would like to thank all of you for your patience and support! Thank you so much for all of your wonderful comments during my very stressful time-while I was studying for exams. They helped to keep me going, so that I would finish my exams and write more chapters for this story. During the summer I will be sure to have a lot more time to write, so there will be a lot more twists and obstacles in this story!**

**I would also like to say that you guys got the answer right to my previous question which was;**

What month, day and year was Edward born in?

**Answer: **June 20 1901

**Give yourselves a round of applause for getting the answer right! YAH! And now for your treat here is an excerpt for the next chapter:**

* * *

No one moved, everyone was far too consumed in their own thoughts as they dwelled over what Aro Volturi had just said. This vampire was far more different then any I have met, pure blood or not. His eyes gleamed with wisdom far beyond his years and he was very observant, not to mention I sensed that he had a powerful gift that was somewhat like Edward's. I still couldn't get over the fact that he had figured that much about me in the short time we were together. It was truly frightening to know that he already knew I wasn't as human as I made myself appear to be.

This wasn't good, my parents would not be pleased that a mere bitten vampire was able to see through my façade. But, I guess it no longer mattered, I had concluded that my mission was nearing it's end. The whole reason for my visit here was to observe the vampires of this time and I have learned much of the new world. I even bared witnessed to shape shifters and learned of the Quileutes. There was nothing more for me here. I had planned to search for Celestina as soon as I returned to Transylvania and help find the culprit for my Uncle's murder.

I stood there dumbstruck, not knowing how to respond and for once in my life, I was actually rendered speechless. Just who was this Aro Volturi? Why is it that my emotions are all over the place when he is near? Why is it that I can hardly form a coherent sentence when he is around? Why is it that a part of myself I had buried away was resurfacing? What is wrong with me? I don't even know this man and yet he has been able to make me doubt my own judgement and fumble over my own words with just his laughter and his scent.

I couldn't even think clearly with him being in the same vicinity. I shook my head trying to focus, I have heard of this happening to many of my kind. They claimed that they had found their missing half, a part of themselves that has been missing for as long as they could remember. But, in my case it was impossible, there was no way that this beautiful creature, Aro Volturi was meant for me. I doubt he even felt any sentiments towards me, I am just being ridiculous. I was never meant to find this thing called love, I wasn't even sure what this emotion entailed. Someone like me couldn't possibly find love. I was far too broken, broken beyond repair.

I turned to look at Aro, who was conversing with his brother's, I had not been paying attention so I missed out on a lot of their conversation. The Cullen's stole glances my way and Edward wouldn't stop looking at me. Wondering if what Aro had said was true; that I am not what I appear to be. It was written all over his face that he wished to know more about me. Jane sat quietly by Aro's side and she seemed to have moved even closer to him. I narrowed my eyes. She felt my gaze on her and she smirked.

"Something wrong Isabella?" She asked innocently.

"I would prefer if you did not do that." I said through clenched teeth.

"Do what?" She asked stupidly.

"I have had enough!" I snarled.

I finally exploded, not being able to take Jane's constant taunts.

I was in a crouched position and Jane stared curiously at me, my vampire senses had begun to awaken and something in me snapped.

"**MINE!**" I growled.

* * *

**I decided to make the excerpt a tad bit longer too, because I know how badly you guys have wanted to know what will happen between Aro and Isabella. This is an added bonus for being so supportive!**

**I also have a goal in mind, I would love to obtain 200 reviews! That would totally make my day to know that many people are reading my story and love my writing!**

**Anyway thank you all so much, but I will stop rambling and being all mushy and give you the next question for next week.**

**Question: **What vampire from the Irish Coven has the ability to sense when someone is lying?

**Tell me your answer when you review for this chapter! The more of you that participate, the more chances there are for me to write an excerpt for the next chapter. Plus there are more chances for people to get the question right!**

******I am very proud of this chapter, so I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**~Mariam**


	18. Revelations Part 1

Aro slowly lifted his gaze from me and turned his attention to his brothers, they silently whispered to one another in an ancient language I was very familiar with. They spoke at ridiculous speeds that were comprehensible and appeared to be in their own world as they discussed what to do next. While they talked I was trying to figure out a way to get myself out of this mess I had placed myself in. But, I was continuously brought out of my thoughts by Jane's proximity to Aro. I clenched my hands tightly at my sides and attempted to let go of this odd sensation of...jealousy? That had suddenly built within me. I bit my lip in hard concentration, thinking about what to next. Looking around the room I noticed how no one moved, everyone was far too consumed in their own thoughts as they dwelled over what Aro Volturi had just said. This vampire was far more different then any I have met, pure blood or not. His eyes gleamed with wisdom far beyond his years and he was very observant, not to mention I sensed that he had a powerful gift that was somewhat like Edward's. I still couldn't get over the fact that he had figured that much about me in the short time we were together. It was truly frightening to know that he already knew I wasn't as human as I made myself appeared to be.

This wasn't good, my parents would not be pleased that a mere bitten vampire was able to see through my façade. But, I guess it no longer mattered, I had concluded that my mission was nearing it's end. The whole reason for my visit here was to observe the vampires of this time and I have learned much of this new world. I even bared witnessed to shape shifters and learned of the Quileutes. There was nothing more for me here. I had planned to search for Celestina as soon as I returned to Transylvania and help find the culprit for my Uncle's murder.

I stood there dumbstruck, not knowing how to respond and for once in my life, I was actually rendered speechless. Just who was this Aro Volturi? Why is it that my emotions are all over the place when he is near? Why is it that I can hardly form a coherent sentence when he is around? Why is it that a part of myself I had buried away was resurfacing? What is wrong with me? I don't even know this man and yet he has been able to make me doubt my own judgement and fumble over my own words with just his laughter and his scent.

I couldn't even think clearly with him being in the same vicinity. I shook my head trying to focus, I have heard of this happening to many of my kind. They claimed that they had found their missing half, a part of themselves that has been missing for as long as they could remember. But, in my case it was impossible, there was no way that this beautiful creature who stood before me was meant for me. I doubt he even felt any sentiments towards me, I am just being ridiculous. I was never meant to find this thing called love, I wasn't even sure what this emotion entailed. Someone like me couldn't possibly find love. I was far too broken, broken beyond repair.

I turned to look at Aro, who was still conversing with his brother's, I had not been paying attention so I missed out on a lot of their conversation. The Cullen's stole glances my way and Edward wouldn't stop looking at me. Wondering if what Aro had said was true; that I am not what I appear to be. It was written all over his face that he wished to know more about me. Jane sat quietly by Aro's side and she seemed to have moved even closer to him. I narrowed my eyes. She felt my gaze on her and she smirked.

"Something wrong Isabella?" She asked in mock innocence.

"I would prefer if you did not do that." I said through clenched teeth.

"Do what?" She asked in that same tone, that had begun to irritate me greatly.

"I have had enough!" I snarled, getting tired of Jane and her atrocious attitude.

I finally exploded, no longer being able to take Jane's constant taunts. I had tried to keep my mouth shut up until this point, but Jane was over stepping into unfamiliar territories. I immediately prepared myself to get into a crouched position and Jane stared curiously at me, my vampire senses had begun to awaken and something in me finally snapped. Aro and his brothers had stopped talking and stared intriguingly at Jane and I. Caius looked amused, Marcus was indifferent and Aro watched with fascination. The Cullen's looked shocked, while the remaining Volturi members looked pityingly at me.

Words that I would have never found myself saying slipped through my now elongated canines.

"**MINE!**" I growled possessively.

Jane's curiosity immediately transformed into confusion. Something buried deep inside me had awakened and it was hungry for bloodshed. I wanted to destroy, no annihilate Jane. I wanted her existence to disappear by my hands. She would not leave this house alive once I was done with her.

"You think you can challenge me, human?" She sneered slowly rising to her feet.

I hardened my gaze. I decided to let that nasty comment slide, this bitch would get what was coming for her one way or another.

"Aro Volturi is correct, I am not as human as I appear." My thick Transylvania accent coated my speech.

"Is that a Transylvanian accent I hear?" The dark haired beauty asked.

I turned my attention to him offering him my best smile and nodded.

Curiosity glowed in his red orbs as he stared at me.

"Isabella whats going on?" Edward asking while walking over to where I stood.

I said nothing for what seemed to be the longest times, suddenly Jane whispered something into Aro's ear that-what you human's would say, 'ticked' me off. She was nearing what was mine. Wait, what was I thinking? I had no claim over Aro, he could never belong to be, he probably belonged to another. This was not my place to be possessive or to think ridiculous thoughts that he was actually mine.

What really was wrong with me? I quickly got out of my crouched position. I felt my eyes begin to prick as they returned to their normal eye color. I began to make my way to the door, realizing what a total fool I made of myself.

"Isabella, wait?" I felt Edward grab a hold of my wrist.

I was in no mood to be touched, especially by the likes of Edward.

I turned around so quickly, that I caught him off guard and bared my canines at him, my eyes glowed silver to show my fury and he backed away. I stalked towards him in a deadly approach.

"I asked you to leave me alone Edward, is there something you misunderstood?" I asked very slowly.

He shook his head and raised his hands up in a sign of defeat. I saw Aro begin to make his way towards me and Jane followed laying her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to stop his approach. I saw red as I lunged for Jane, I felt the human façade fully disappear as I truly did transform back into my original appearance. I felt my hair begin to grow longer, my nails formed into deadly claws as they were elongated. My ears began to grow sharper and my skin returned to its natural pale state. I was transforming into a stealthy killer, a huntress ready for blood to be spilled. I grabbed her by her throat and began to throttle her around like a rag doll. With no hesitation I threw her body against a nearby window. Shards of glass exploded everywhere as she lurched through the window and tumbled outside. I let out a snarl and readied myself in a crouch. All the vampires stood, copying my movements. I growled at any who neared me, I could hear Jane's outraged snarl and she lunged through the space that once occupied a window and lunged at me, but I was far quicker and fueled by my rage, I had her pinned before she even lunged. My teeth sunk into her neck as I began to tear away at her skin.

I felt hands attempt to pry me off, but I easily shook them off and continued to dismember Jane. I heard her cries of pain and that only fueled the bloodlust that was being let free. Something barreled into me, stunned I had let go of Jane who fell limply to the floor, her brother rushed to her side and crouched protectively in front of her. I turned to see that Emmett was the one who knocked me away from Jane and my anger was directed towards him, moving faster than the speed of light I kicked him in the chest and sent him flying through a wall. I heard his body thunderously hit a tree outside, Rosalie looked murderous as she lunged for my neck.

I grabbed her arm and spun her around, pinning it to her back as she struggled to get out of my iron grip. I had been waiting to do this for awhile. I kicked her from behind sending her flying in the same direction as her beloved mate. I turned around to stare at the Cullen's beckoning them to approach at their own will. Fear shone through each of them as they hovered protectively near their mates and the Volturi stood protectively in front of their leaders. Edward looked stunned and was unable to move. Suddenly I felt a hand rest on my shoulder blade that emanated warmth throughout my body. I slowly began to relax and my eyes dulled to their warm honey brown, my canines were not as elongated but still protruded my mouth and my claw retracted slightly.

I got out of the crouch and slowly turned around and was confronted by Aro Volturi. He stared at me fearlessly and moved his hand to rest on my cheek. I quickly moved away, scanning the room, I realized the damage I had caused. I ruined the Cullen house. What once used to be sturdy walls were now coated in holes, windows were broken, furniture was shredded or displaced and there were the injured vampires that got in my way. Jane was still unconscious and strewn against the floor, pieces of her flesh discarded around her. Alec looked heartbroken as he stared at his nearly dismembered sister. Emmett and Rosalie had entered the house, bruised and battered the other relying on one another for strength. The rest distanced themselves from me as they eyed me carefully.

I sighed.

"What have I done?" I muttered and looked up at the ceiling hoping that my answer would be there.

After a few minutes everyone began to move once again, attempting to rearrange the room back into its rightful place. I heard moaning and out of my peripheral vision I saw Alec putting his sister back together as she leaned against one of the few walls standing. I stood there not knowing what to do, shame and guilt filled me as I watched the Cullen's put everything back. Once they were done they tended to the injured, I averted my gaze from everyone and resorted to staring out the window.

I heard someone clear their throat, I tilted my head in that direction, identifying the voice as Carlisle's who was trying to get my attention. I did not even move. He cleared his throat again.

"I heard you the first time Carlisle." I spoke, my accent still very thick.

"Why don't you turn around and look at the damage you caused and the people you injured instead of staring out the window like a coward." Rosalie spat hatefully.

I closed my eyes and appeared in front of her.

"A coward? You don't even know the meaning of the word." I hissed.

She backed away.

"What are you?" She whispered.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I retorted.

I stared at my retracted nails and began to move my fingers.

"What to do now? I guess there is no point in hiding the fact that I am not human." I muttered to myself knowing full well that they could hear me.

"Sit down." I said not bothering to look up. No one moved.

I stopped moving my fingers, my eyes began to prick indicating there were glowing a bright silver.

"Unless you want to know the truth then sit down." I repeated in a cold deadly tone.

This time everyone complied, except for the Volturi.

"We don't take orders from you." Alec snarled.

"Unless you want to end up like your sister, I suggest you listen to me." I replied coldly.

He glared.

"Enough Alec, do as she says." Aro interrupted to my surprise.

They all reluctantly obliged including Jane who was put back together. I remained standing like before. I waited for everyone to get settled before speaking.

"I am not of this time, many things have changed." I began.

"I am a creature of the night like all of you, but I am much different and much stronger. You were all bitten, you were never born a vampire whereas I am. I am from a royal pure bred bloodline. I am a full pure blood with full pure blood parents." I looked at each of their expressions as what I said suck in.

"Impossible." Caius spoke breaking the stunned silence.

"I am living breathing proof of it." I stated.

"That is why I move faster, am stronger, have far more acute senses and am able to mask my scent and hide my appearance. My abilities far surpass yours." I continued.

I began to move around the room. Thinking of what to say next.

"Who are your parents?" Alice asked in a quiet tone.

I turned to look at her and smirked.

"Now, that is quite an interesting question." I replied.

"But, you are in no place to know where I originated from." I added.

"Don't you think you owe us this much, after the damaged you caused." Spoke Esme.

I did feel bad for destroying her house, but the troublemaker was Jane. If she hadn't provoked me none of this would have happened.

"You have no one to blame but that annoying blonde haired wench." I snarled hatefully.

Jane snapped her head up, she stared at me cautiously. Knowing what I could do she was treading on very thin ice.

"My fault? What have I do-" I silenced her with a look.

"Your taunts are what provoked me Jane and trust me I was being very patient by letting you live. Normally I would have simply silenced you by ending your pitiful existence." I sneered.

She remained silent and averted her gaze from mine. My power had finally been released and was now suppressing those in the room. Since I am of royal blood, we all have a certain aura that emanates power, warning our enemies that we are not to be messed with. This also indicates our rank depending on the amount of power released, but if too much of it is allowed to roam free those around you will have no choice but to bow down to the one in power. I could feel Aro's and his power could possibly rival mine.

"Isabella if I may be so kind to say, would you please tone it down with whatever power your releasing." Carlisle asked and winced from the amount of power that was suppressing his skull.

I gently released it, a little bit at a time. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief except Aro who looked perfectly fine.

"Sorry, but for my kind we tend to release great amounts of power if we feel like we are being threatened." I explained.

"What did you feel threatened by?" Edward asked, seemingly getting closer to me.

"Jane." I answered simply.

Everyone stared wide eyed at me.

"Why?" Caius demanded.

"She was nearing what is min-" I abruptly stopped speaking.

"She was nearing what?" Caius prodded.

"Nothing." I muttered. Was I really about to say that?

"I believe that Isabella felt protective of Aro when Jane placed her hand on his shoulder." Felix offered.

I stiffened. Was it really that obvious?

"How is that possible? Only mate-" Caius had directed his attention to Felix when I caught him off.

"Don't you dare say it." I whispered.

Caius swiveled towards me. His eyes piercing mine curiously.

"Were you giving me an order child?" Caius sneered.

"Do you know it is considered rude to stare at a royal pure blood directly in the eyes. This demonstrates disobedience." I said unfazed by his reaction.

He continued to stare at me, searching for something hidden in my eyes. I hardened my gaze taking that as a challenge and we stared hard at each other. Instinctively I focused my power on one solid focal point and directed it towards Caius who keeled over and collapsed on the floor. He attempted to get up but was continuously knocked down to the ground with a 'thud'. Each time he attempted to get up, I would increase the level of power and he would collapse on the ground with much more force.

"Such power." He gasped as he struggled to stand on his feet.

"Isabella, that is enough." Aro demanded looking at me.

I nodded and released Caius from my power allowing him to slowly get up.

"I warned you that it was disrespectful to look directly into a royal pure blood's eyes. I instinctively took that as a challenge." I told him watching his movements.

"I apologize." He muttered quietly.

The room went silent, everyone stared eyes wide and mouth agape at Caius.

"Brother, you are not known for apologizing." Marcus spoke hoarsely.

"Isabella you do realize that you are the first that Caius has ever apologized to." I turned to stare at Edward.

I shrugged, I didn't understand what the big fuss was about.

"I do apologize for ruining your house Esme, if you like I will pay for the damages." I say guiltily looking at Esme.

Her expression softened and her smile radiated on her heartwarming face.

"It is quite alright Isabella. It is because of the connection between you and Aro that explains your actions. It is similar to that of a ma-"

"Well, I should really get going, thank you for the hospitality." I said quickly and headed towards the door, or what was left of it.

"Why is it that you get nervous when the word mate is mentioned child?" Marcus asked his voice barely audible.

I froze, just as I reached for the handle on the door.

"Do you know what my power is?" He asked, ignoring the fact that I had not answered his question.

Still, I did not move.

"I am able to see the bond between people, the relationships they share between a large amount of people." He continued on in that same monotonous voice.

My lips remained firm refusing to utter a word.

"Your behavior towards Aro, alerted me to check the bond the two of you share."

I turned around.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked quietly looking anywhere but at him.

He made his way towards me and from my peripheral vision I faintly saw Aro stiffen.

"Peace brother." He spoke gently, lifting his hand.

I attempted to gain more room away from him, but my back was pressed against the door. I had no where to escape to unless I fled.

"Would you like to know your relationship?" He asked now standing in front of me.

I shook my head and he delicately placed his hand on my shoulder as I looked down at my feet. My head snapped up when I heard Aro growl, as he stared murderously at Marcus. Sensing danger, Marcus lifted his hand from my shoulder and Aro stopped growling.

"By the actions that both you and Aro display this only means one thing." He continued on as if I had said nothing at all.

"Even though you both have only recently met, your bond is held by a delicate golden thread that will grow much stronger over time. You two are destined for one another." He explained.

"Please stop." I spoke, my voice quivering slightly. I shook my head slowly, I didn't want to hear it.

"It is inevitable my child. You two are each other's missing halves."

"No please." I continued in a pleading voice.

"You two are soul mates, the strongest and most highly regarded among mates."

* * *

**The anticipated chapter that you all have been waiting for is now complete! I would just like to let you all know how much trouble I had while writing this chapter. From the fighting scene, to the revelations there were so many things that I had to change and fix and change again then revise and edit. But, after two x-large cups of hot chocolate from Tims, I was finally able to complete this chapter. And trust me it wasn't an easy task.**

**For me and probably for you guys as well, this chapter was really important to the development of the story so I wanted it to be perfect. I put my all into this, so I hope you all enjoyed! Tell me how you liked the fight scene between Jane and the two other Cullen's!**

**I hope your summer vacation, is great so far and I know this is a little early but; HAPPY CANADA DAY! I hope you all have fun and party until you can no longer stand-that is what I am going to do (I think).**

**Anywho, the answer to the previous question was;**

******Question: **What vampire from the Irish Coven has the ability to sense when someone is lying?

**Answer: **Maggie

**And of course all of you who participated got the answer right! I was really happy to see how many people participated this time! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing DOCC it means a lot to me.**

**Oh! And I have been thinking of some names for both Aro and Bella and these are what I have come up with so far;**

Arella

Isaro

**Tell me what ya think when you review! Try and make up cool names for them as well, I would like to read your ideas.**

**Now, for the EXCERPT:**

* * *

_"Isabella, why won't you accept me?" I averted my gaze from the one person that could unravel so many emotions from inside of me.**  
**_

_"Because you deserve someone better Aro." I whispered._

_He approached me and I felt that same warmth crawl up my spine and spread throughout my body. My legs began to feel unsteady and I felt like I was about to fall any second._

_"I only want you, if you are the one I am destined to be with I would love to spend eternity with you." He replied gently caressed my arm._

_I nearly caved in, his words were so sweet and endearing, but I couldn't possibly allow him to come into my world. He didn't know what it meant to be mated to someone like me. I would only hurt him, because of my past I would have to distance myself away from him._

_"Aro, no." I moved away from his touch. It pained me more than anything in the world._

_"Why do you keep refusing me?! Do you think I am incapable of loving you?" He exclaimed in a pained voice._

_I looked up at his broken expression._

_"That's not it! It doesn't have to do with you!" I stared into the red depths of his eyes begging him to understand._

_"Then what is it?" He asked harshly. I winced at his tone._

_"It's me." I whispered so lowly that I thought he wouldn't have heard. I could no longer look at his expression and cast my eyes down._

_"You have no idea what it means to be my mate." I continued in that same quiet tone._

_I felt him draw near, my body begged for me to do the same, but I resisted and attempted to move away from him. He caught me by my wrists and held them above my head while his other hand snaked around my waist. He wore a smirk and his eyes danced with amusement and seemed to have darkened slightly. He moved his lips closer to my face and I turned my head. I felt his hot breath tickle my ear._

_"Then show me Isabella Adriana Dracula."_

* * *

**Sadly, that is all I will give you!**

**Oh and I also uploaded a book cover for this story as well! Tell me what ya think about it.**

**Here is the next question;**

What is the name of the other hybrid child that Alice and Jasper searched for in Breaking Dawn?

**Tell me your answer when you review, hopefully even more of you will participate!**

**Until next time!**

**~Mariam**


	19. Revelations Part 2

_"You two are soul mates, the strongest and most highly regarded among mates."_

His words echoed through my head, the words I never wanted to hear or to admit to. I never thought that I would ever find my mate nevertheless like this. His words rung with certainty and I knew that it was the truth as much as I wished it wasn't. Everyone was at a standstill and I stood frozen in shock and disbelief.

"It can't be." I muttered softly.

"Oh, but it is the truth child. I have never been so sure about a bond before." He explained monotonously.

"But, how? Why?" I sputtered, confused on what I was to do now.

My sole purpose for coming here was to explore the new world and discover how much vampires had evolved since my time, I never knew I was going to encounter my mate. Had my parents known about this? But that wasn't right, they couldn't possibly have known I was to meet Aro. Yet they had been quite persistent on me coming to Forks specifically when I could have gone anywhere else in the world. These vampires populated immensely and could be found anywhere, whereas my kind were so few and far between.

Marcus shrugged, "Fate." That one word, sent my brain reeling.

Fate. Was it fate that took away my siblings and practically eradicated my kind? Was it because of fate that another one of my relatives was killed? Was it fate that we all had to suffer as we could only watch and do nothing while the humans reigned control over us? Was fate the reason we all had to be placed in solitude for the preservation of so few of my kind, so we could potentially rise once again? Was my arrival to this strange town also part of fate's plan? Was all this meant to happen? Was I apart of something larger that fate had in store for me?

Uncle Lucian's riddle suddenly popped into my head but only one verse resonated to me the most.

**Many will die, others will depart.**

**The child is in need of her missing counterpart.**

**The one closest will surely fall.**

**Tumbling down a cliff of mountainous betrayal.**

I had concluded that this riddle was obviously about me, but I have heard many riddles and prophecies during my time awake and yet I have never heard of something like this. How was my Uncle Lucian able to get a hold of something implicating me specifically?

_Many will die, others will depart._

_The child is in need of her missing counterpart._

Could it be that I needed Aro by my side? Could he be the beacon of light my kind and I have been waiting for these past few centuries? But, I wouldn't be cruel, I refused to allow him to face my problems along with me. They were not his people he shouldn't have to suffer along with the rest of us. I could never forgive myself if I damned him in this eternal hell.

"Fate." I spat.

"Fate has taken much from me, I hardly believe in it anymore." I muttered.

Marcus eyed me questioningly.

"I sense you have gone through a tremendous ordeal child." He observed.

Images of my siblings emptied expressions as the life drained from them slowly, the destruction that was left behind and those of my kind who died pried themselves into my mind. Bodies lay strewn carelessly on the court yard, the distraught faces of those who lost their loved ones including their mates. The pain was felt throughout the castle for those lucky enough to still be alive. At times I wished it was me who died instead of my siblings.

"You have no idea." I quivered.

"No idea at all." I repeated whispering quietly, shaking my head in an attempt to rid myself of these memories which I had kept under lock and key inside my mind.

"I don't want to remember, but these memories continue to plague me, even when I drift asleep." I spoke to no one in particular.

"Wait, you are able to fall asleep?" Asked Carlisle from what seemed like so far away.

I cast my eyes past Marcus and to Carlisle who held Esme affectionately.

"Yes, I am like those vampires you read in those stupid books written by humans. I can sleep during the night in a coffin. I also can't stay in the sun for too long or my skin would begin to deteriorate. And garlic does not affect me, but it still isn't pleasant to smell. Stakes have absolutely no affect on my kind. I do not eat human food either and drink blood, but unlike you Carlisle drinking the blood of animals would make us incredibly sick." I explained trying to answer any potential questions beforehand.

"That's like something out of Count Dracula." Emmett guffawed.

I smirked.

"What if I told you that he was the first pure blood vampire ever created, making him the king of our kind. He rules Transylvania along with his lovely wife and mate Lavinia."I smiled.

I glanced at Aro and his brothers.

"He is even older than all of you." I say.

"Wait, Count Dracula actually exists?" Emmett began to bounce up and down, excited. The Cullen's simply rolled their eyes.

"Of course." I said surprised.

"Don't believe in everything you hear Emmett." I scolded.

"How do you know so much about him?" Caius asked suspiciously.

I let out a slow smile that displayed my fangs. I retreated from my position at the door and began to walk to the center of the room.

"Alice, remember your previous question that you asked me?" She nodded.

"What if I said that Count Dracula and his mate gave birth to six children." I spoke vaguely.

"What are you getting at Isabella?" She asked, furrowing her delicate brows.

"I am one of those six children. The youngest actually." I concluded.

Everyone froze and stared at me wide eyed.

"No freaking way!" Emmett gushed like a teenage girl.

I winced in disgust as I watched Emmett.

"What is your full name?" Esme asked inquiringly.

"Isabella Adriana Dracula." I answered proudly.

"How is that possible?" Carlisle was at a loss for words.

"Well, when a male and a female love each other very much, they make love to each other by-" I responded seriously until Carlisle cut me off.

"We get it Isabella, but how?" He wondered curiously.

"You know it is rude to interrupt a royal pure blood when he or she is speaking, but like I said my kind and yours are alike yet different. My kind can easily reproduce like I said before when I mentioned that both my parents are full pure bloods." I began to pace around the room.

"Incredible." He gasped.

Using his vampire speed he quickly sped over to me, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Would it be okay if I ran some tests on you? This is truly an astounding discovery I can not pass up." He stared at me like I was some sort of science experiment.

"Um, no." I replied carefully mid pace.

His eyes no longer held that gleam and he composed himself immediately.

"I apologize, that was rude of me especially since you are the daughter of Count Dracula." I felt bad.

Sighing, I decided to play nice. "All right Carlisle. If this really means that much to you."

His eyes shone proudly.

"Thank you." He replied appreciatively.

"How do we know your even speaking the truth. I still don't trust you." Rosalie spoke icily. After what I did to her and Emmett I wouldn't blame her.

"When have you ever trusted me Rosalie?" I sighed.

"Good point." She inclined her head.

"I don't expect you to believe m-" My phone suddenly rang.

I swiftly took it out of my back pocket.

"_Hello._"

"_Daughter_." My Father's voice rang through the other end.

"_Yes, Father_." Seriousness coated my accent.

"_It seems that Celestina has gone missing_." He spoke as if he knew exactly where she had gone and been.

"_Really? I thought she went back-_" I stopped mid sentence realizing I had played right into my Father's awaiting hands. He knew that Celestina had come to visit me he just wanted me to prove his suspicions. I was in so much trouble.

"_Isabella Adriana Dracula_." My Father enunciated my full name so clearly that it sent shivers down my spine.

"_Why did you not mention Celestina's sudden little visit during your phone calls?_" He asked in that same dark tone.

I gulped.

"_Father, I didn't mean to deceive you, I-_" I began to plead knowing I had very little time to convince him I didn't mean anything by it.

"_Enough._" He did not yell, but the harsh tone that he used was intimidating.

"_But, Fath-_" I began again.

"_Isabella, don't make me repeat myself twice._" He warned.

I stayed quiet, embarrassed that I had spectators watching as I received a scolding by my Father.

"_What was the purpose of her visit?_" He asked coldly. Emotion completely void from his voice.

"_She told me about the murders and that of Uncle Lucian._" I answered in the same emotionless tone.

I heard him sigh.

"_Foolish girl! She was never meant to tell you anything._" His voice was coated in anger. I winced, if Celestina knew what was good for her she would not appear before my Mother and Father for awhile.

"_Father, I can help. I will come back hom-_"

"_No._" He bellowed with finality.

"_That isn't fair, they are my people as well! Did you intend to keep this a secret from me forever?_" My voice rose slightly.

I continued before he had a chance to speak.

"_If human's really are behind this, then why can't I be of service to you? Why do you continuously treat me like a child!_" I asked in a fed up tone.

"_Because, you are the only child we have left! Don't you understand?_" His thunderous voice silenced me.

I froze.

"_I know, I am your only remaining daughter but you don't have to remind me._" I felt my hands begin to shake.

"_We will continue this later, Isabella. Don't even attempt to enter Transylvania._" He spoke darkly.

"_But, Fath-_"

"_If you continue to disobey my authority Isabella, I will be left with no choice but to punish you._" He paused. "_Like I said, we will continue this later. It appears that you have spectators._"

"_Why are you being so cruel?_" I complained angrily.

He ignored me.

"_This is none of your concern Isabella, do not return home. Mate of Isabella my wife and I give many greetings. Watch over my daughter. And sorry for my abrupt rudeness cold ones, I have not yet introduced myself, I **am** Count Dracula._" And then he hung up.

I shut the phone with more force than necessary. Needing an outlet for my anger, I punched a nearby table shattering it until it was no longer distinguishable.

"Why does he always do that!" I mutter angrily.

Frustrated I gripped the sides of my head, nearly ripping my hair out of its roots.

"I apologize, you did not need to hear about my problems." I directed my attention to all the vampires in the room who stared at me in awe, including the Ice Queen herself. Emmett looked like a child on Christmas morning.

"You really are..."Rosalie began but her sentence faded.

I rolled my eyes. Letting go of my hair.

"It isn't a big deal, you get used to it in time." I replied nonchalantly.

"Isabella, what is happening in your homeland?" Carlisle questioned.

I stared at them pained.

"I can't. You shouldn't get involved." I shook my head.

"Maybe we can be of service to you?" Jane mumbled.

I snapped my head in her direction, narrowing my gaze intently.

"Why would you even want to be of service to me?" I asked harshly.

Wincing she responded," I feel like I owe you this much, after how I have treated you." She fidgeted.

"Oh please, of course you would say that after knowing who and what I am." I answered snarkily.

"Keep in my mind that it is no choice of yours. It is us who come down with the final decision. Never forget that." Caius intervened.

"Exactly." I agreed.

"Forgive me, Master. I just thought that since she was Aro's mate-."

"It is fine Jane, I wouldn't mind helping my mate." Aro interjected. I stared at him in shock.

"Aro! What about Sulpicia?" Caius hissed at him.

Sulpicia? Who was she? I stared at him questioningly. What did she mean to him? I knew he belonged to another.

_This is what I get for wishful thinking. _I thought bitterly.

"We have not gotten along for many years Brother and now I know why." Was all he said.

I stared harshly at the floor, annoyed that I did not understand who this strange Sulpicia woman was.

"Isabella don't be upset. Sulpicia is my wife." He consoled.

I looked up at him, glaring.

"And how is that suppose to make me feel better?" I yelled.

"I am mated to a married man! I feel like a promiscuous women preying on someone who belongs to another!." I continued, I felt a wave of sadness enter my heart. I looked away from everyone.

"I doesn't matter, none of you would be able to help me anyway." I muttered and walked back towards the door.

"Isabella, wait." Aro said.

I ignored him and continued on.

"Isabella." He whispered seductively in my ear.

When had he moved? I didn't even hear him approach. Just what exactly was Aro Volturi?

I turned around and he slightly stepped back to give me room but was still close enough to touch.

"Leave me alone Aro." I seethed.

He took a step closer to me and I backed away.

"I have better things to do then be apart of your twisted love triangle." I spat.

He continued his advances and I continued to back away.

"You don't understand, before coming up with your own assumptions it would be wise to hear the truth." He replied calmly.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say. I have heard enough." I retorted.

My back hit against something solid. My eyes widened, the door. He had purposely made advances towards me so I would be cornered. Devious little bastard.

"Sulpicia and I are married but we are not mates. Being with you here today has made me realize that. We have been fighting for many centuries never being able to obtain peace. I have filed for a divorce." He explained.

I eyed him carefully.

"That doesn't mean that this Sulpicia character will let you go willingly." I countered.

He smirked.

"Is that jealousy I hear, Isabella?" He asked innocently.

I clenched my jaw, I could hear chuckles from behind Aro.

"No." I ground out.

"Liar." He sang.

"Whatever." I mumbled frustrated.

"Isabella, why won't you accept me?" He asked seriously, I averted my gaze from the one person that could unravel so many emotions from inside of me.**  
**

"Because you deserve someone better Aro." I whispered.

He approached me and I felt that same warmth crawl up my spine and spread throughout my body. My legs began to feel unsteady and I felt like I was about to fall any second.

"I only want you, if you are the one I am destined to be with I would love to spend eternity with you." He replied gently caressed my arm.

I nearly caved in, his words were so sweet and endearing, but I couldn't possibly allow him to come into my world. He didn't know what it meant to be mated to someone like me. I would only hurt him, because of my past I would have to distance myself away from him.

"Aro, no." I moved away from his touch. It pained me more than anything in the world.

"Why do you keep refusing me?! Do you think I am incapable of loving you?" He exclaimed in a pained voice.

I looked up at his broken expression.

"That's not it! It doesn't have to do with you!" I stared into the red depths of his eyes begging him to understand.

"Then what is it?" He asked harshly. I winced at his tone.

"It's me." I whispered so lowly that I thought he wouldn't have heard. I could no longer look at his expression and cast my eyes down.

"You have no idea what it means to be my mate." I continued in that same quiet tone.

I felt him draw near, my body begged for me to do the same, but I resisted and attempted to move away from him. He caught me by my wrists and held them above my head while his other hand snaked around my waist. He wore a smirk and his eyes danced with amusement and seemed to have darkened slightly. He moved his lips closer to my face and I turned my head. I felt his hot breath tickle my ear.

"Then show me Isabella Adriana Dracula."

I thought he was going to kiss me but he leaned away and my arms fell limply back at my sides.

"For another time." He promised.

I felt someone clear their throat.

"Isabella back to the situation at hand." Carlisle interrupted breaking the hold that Aro Volturi had on me for a couple of seconds.

I sighed, they would find out sooner or later.

"It is difficult to explain." I began.

"Take all the time you need, all we ever have his time." He replied jokingly.

I let out a small smile. "True."

Aro did something unexpected, he gently grabbed my wrist and led me to the couch were he and the rest of the Volturi sat. Confused and shocked I followed him. I have never been touched like this by any other man, touching Aro felt strange and yet so familiar at the same time. He brought warmth to my cold body and awakened so many feelings and sensations I have not experienced in so long. Like happiness. My dead heart was filled with contentment just by being by his side. He sat down and placed me right on his lap.

"Aro." I flailed helplessly, attempting to get off.

"Aren't I heavy? We shouldn't be doing this in public. Aro." I panicked.

"Calm down Isabella, no one minds. We are mates it is only natural." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

If I could blush my cheeks would be the same shade as that of a tomato. Reluctantly I agreed and Aro wrapped his arms around my waist protectively.

Everyone stared at me attentively and patiently without making direct eye contact. At least they took my warning seriously.

"Alright then, but I most warn you this isn't a pleasant story." I took a deep breath and dived into the tale of my past and of that of the pure bloods.

"A long long time ago there once was a man by the name of Vlad Dracula. He lived peacefully by himself even if he could not recollect memories of his beginning or how he appeared on the earth. He was different from everyone else, being able to do things that no one could possibly begin to comprehend. He was shunned by the villagers and his perfect bliss was destroyed. He ran far away, from his troubles, the villagers that hunted him and the monster he claims he had become. He lived in solitude in an abandoned castle at the top of the tallest hill. No one dared to look there because it was said to be haunted. Vlad lived there for many years by himself until a beautiful woman much like himself seeked refuge in the castle walls as well. They fell in love instantly and realized that they were the strongest of mates. Destined to be together they were soul mates. They lived peacefully together in the castle and over the years the humans who had chased them away passed away while they remained unchanging. But, the descendants of those villagers were past down the knowledge of Vlad's and his bride's existence and continued to hunt them. To carry out their legacy they decided to have children, giving birth to six. Aurel the golden child, Dragomir the precious child of peace, Grigore the vigilant child, Ana the graceful one, Diana the divine one and lastly Isabella the one perfected by God."

"As the children grew, so did the population of pure bloods, increasing rapidly among the years. Vlad and Lavinia ruled over them as their King and Queen guiding them to new beginnings for our kind. We lived in peace for a great amount of time, until the Day of Crimson arrived." I stopped abruptly.

Taking in a shaky breath before continuing. Aro rubbed small circles around my wrist with his thumb in a comforting gesture. I relaxed instantly.

"We call it the darkest time in our history, that was the day that nearly our entire population was wiped out until we become nearly extinct and I was only six at the time. It started off with a couple of disappearances but then more of the children vanished without a trace. This happened for many years until the number of children became far too low. We discovered that humans, those descendants of the villagers had found my parents and wanted nothing more than revenge and they were behind the disappearances of the children. We were mascared by a bunch of weak pathetic humans! Those they had taken so many years ago were tortured deprived of blood and beaten. They had broken their will and their loyalty to my Father wavered immensely. They set the grown children and let them loose on our territory. A pure blood who has been stripped of blood for great amounts of time results in unimaginable damage. They became savages with no minds and attacked thoughtlessly. Killing their own including their families. Transylvania became a battle ground. I can still hear the cries and tormented screams of my people. My faithful adviser and close friend Celestina along with my Uncle Lucian helped my siblings and I escape under the order of both my parents. But, too may had unfiltered our territory and while we were trying to escape my siblings were murdered slowly one by one while the humans came to collect their bodies to burn." I shook at this point.

"When everything was over, the bodies of our people were strewn everywhere, the castle grounds were coated in blood and soaked with death. Humans had claimed victory over our people that very day. The sky was coated in crimson, indicating the blood that was shed. Many of our kind dispersed around the world trying to preserve what was left of our people. As for me the next ten years were quite hard and lonely, I blamed myself for their deaths. My memories become fuzzy from this point on, but at the age of sixteen which is the age I am now I stopped aging and my parents placed me under a deep sleep for reasons unknown to me. Now, 145 years later I awoke to this brand new world and I was sent here on a mission to observe how my kind has progressed but instead I have encountered a new type of vampire. Which are all of you. It has been brought to my attention by Celestina that our kind has been preyed upon once again, ten of my kind have been murdered along with my Uncle Lucian. The last thing Celestina told me was that there would be an outright war against the humans. It's suicide! There are so few of us as it is!" I sighed and shook my head.

"And that is it." I concluded sadly.

"You poor child." Esme whispered heart brokenly and walked over to me, she looked like she would cry at any instant and she gingerly wrapped her strong arms around me. I froze but welcomed it.

"Do you still want to try and help me?" I asked warily.

Everyone glanced at one another and then stared back at Aro and I.

"It seems that everyone is in agreement my dear. Of course we will help you in anyway we can." Aro spoke from beneath me.

My face lit up, I looked at each of them happily they all smiled in return. Including Rosalie and Jane, I guess they weren't so bad after all. I came to Forks to simply follow a mission, but I found more than just a new species of vampires, I found people I can possibly call my friends and my soul mate who would hopefully stay by my side for a very long time.

Forks truly is an extraordinary town and I have a feeling my parents knew all along. I turned around so I was facing Aro and leaned closer into him until our foreheads touched. My lips were so close to his that I could feel both his breath and mine. He was closing the small gap between our lips but I placed my finger on his inviting rosy lips, stopping his advance.

"For another time." I chided leaning closer to his ear.

* * *

**Here is the second part of Revelations and HAPPY CANADA DAY AND EARLY FOURTH OF JULY! I have decided to upload this chapter early because I will not be here for six days, I am leaving to go somewhere that has no internet access. This is a little treat that I decided to give you guys instead of making you wait two whole weeks for a new chapter to come out. That hardly sounds fair. It is bad enough you guys have to wait for a full week! I might also consider uploading a chapter twice a week. One on Monday and the other on Friday but I am still unsure so don't get too excited!**

**As expected you all got the answer right to my previous question which was;**

**Question:** What is the name of the other hybrid child that Alice and Jasper searched for in Breaking Dawn?

**Answer**: Nahuel

**Here are some more names for Aro and Isabella that I made up:**

Alla, Abella, Arabella

Rella, Arobella

**(Personally I like **Arabella** the best!)**

**You know what time it is?...**

**It's EXCERPT TIME!**

* * *

_"What is it you will do now mio caro?" My mate asked me sweetly._

_"I was thinking of going back to Transylvania but I must heed my Father's warning with care. Knowing him he is dead set on me not coming home." I pondered._

_"He seems to be one not to be disobeyed." Aro observed._

_I nodded in agreement, he had no idea._

_We had all moved outside and were debating on what we should do from here on. The extensive damage done to the Cullen house had become quite distracting._

_"I need to find Celestina." I pointed out._

_"She seemed quite upset that night she visited me, she is rather unpredictable right now." Worry filled my voice. I hope she was okay._

_"Where would we start?" Edward asked._

_"I don't know." I answered honestly._

_"That isn't much help Isabella." Edward replied disapprovingly._

_Aro silence him with a snarl._

_Ignoring both of them, I tried to think of possible locations of where she could be. Maybe I could contact the servant who covered for her, but my Father has probably forbidden anyone from making any further contact with me. While I pondered over my options an argument had broken out._

_"No!" Edward yelled._

_"That is not you decision to make boy." Aro snapped._

_"Why should she go to Volterra with you?" He bellowed._

_"Watch who you talk to with that tone Cullen." Demetri sneered a warning._

_Alec, Jane, Heidi, Demetri and Felix had gotten into a defensive position._

_"Son, you should not interfere." Carlisle warned._

_"But, I love her!" Edward screamed causing everyone to freeze._

_I slowly turned to look at him eyes wide and Aro looked absolutely murderous._

_This meant trouble._

* * *

**What to do, what to do? Isabella just keeps encountering more and more problems.**

**Until the next time I update! LOL I was watching Panic Button while writing this, laughed through it all.**

**Question for next week: **Who was the vampire that was hunting Alice during her human years while in the Asylum. **(Let's make it a bit harder.)**

**~Mariam**


	20. Hidden Secrets

Nails shaped into the deadliest of knives trailed along the contours of a body thought to have disappeared. The enigmatic individual gazed into the eyes belonging to the body that it traced along, gazing longingly and lovingly until the eyes of the individual strained from the intensity. The stranger's lips parted as it continued to caress the being who laid in its arms, hatred shone brilliantly through the dull eyes of the stranger, despising those who took away what once belonged them. The time they shared together was cut short but their relationship was kept secret in fear of discovery, they would silently meet at their favorite place telling each other about their days. Those memories were no more and nothing could calm the angry waves that washed over the stranger who cradled the beloved being it had grown to love in its arms. They were surrounded in nothing but darkness, covered by the shadows of the trees. The silhouette of the person could not be depicting amongst the shadows as the stranger stood up abruptly in a hurry. Before leaving, words so quiet and vengeful could be heard through the silent night.

"**They will all pay**."

* * *

I fluidly stood up from where I sat on Aro's lap, the room had grown quiet, too consumed in their own thoughts no one spoke. To be quite frank, speaking of my people's history was a very sensitive subject for me. I hated reliving the moments of despair and the unavoidable tragedy. But, there was something about the Cullen's that set them apart from everyone else even the Volturi. Could it be their eagerness to help? Or the kindness and non judgmental nature that led you to believe they could be trusted? I was still in the midst of figuring out what to make of this strange family, one thing was for sure their eagerness to help was very evident in their features. Although this emotion could easily be mistaken for curiosity, I mustn't forget that. These vampires were still somewhat human, since they were bitten while in their human years. Within themselves there remained a great part of their humanity still in tact and because of that they still shared emotions and some memories from their past lives.

I have never gotten the opportunity to experience a human life, I was not born into a human family so the things they learned and the things I was taught at such a young age were completely different. I was taught to fight and rely on instincts, they were told to love and care for all living things. The gap between us was miles apart and nothing could ever bridge that gap, demonstrating just how different we two species are. This is another thing I must never forget while venturing through uncharted territory as I attempt to stop this upcoming battle or at least help as much as I can before my kind is completely eradicated.

Looking at Aro, I wished our reunion could have been earlier, this could be the very last moment I ever catch a glimpse of him.

No, I mustn't think such things, the battle hasn't even begun. I turned to see Esme staring at me curiously as if she had said something important that I had missed. I snapped out of my haze and directed my attention towards her.

"Isabella are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

I nodded my head and attempted to smile.

She eyed me carefully and spoke slowly. "Why don't we discuss this outside, the damage caused to the house is quite extensive and to be honest somewhat distracting." Just as she said that a loud crashing sound resonated throughout the room, everyone turned to stare at Emmett.

"Sorry." He muttered sheepishly.

Esme sighed and slowly shook her head.

That same guilty feeling settled in the pit of my stomach as I remembered what I had done when I lost control of my temper.

Everyone murmured an agreement and began to leave the house, Aro and I were the last to step outside. I could feel his gaze on me the whole time.

"Are you sure you are feeling well, Isabella?" He asked softly, touching the side of my cheek.

I mumbled a reply, not in the mood to talk. His hand fell from my face and he nodded in understanding.

Some remained standing on the porch while others preferred to stand on the gravel driveway, Aro and I were amongst them. Chatter erupted and I immediately tuned out. Thoughts of Celestina and my parents entered my mind as I worried for their safety. There was no doubt in my mind that my parents could take care of themselves but I was worried about Celestina the most. Remembering the time in the meadow when she broke down in front of me as she cried red was a sight that would be forever branded in my mind. I could not name a single time that Celestina-one of the strongest pure blood's I know, would ever cry. Her distraught face and how her voice was laced with anger and revenge was what had me worried. I had never bared witness to the weaker part of Celestina and I never thought she even had one. This made her unpredictable and disabling me from guessing where she is or what she could do.

"What is it you will do now _mio caro_?" My mate asked me sweetly, interrupting my thoughts.

"I was thinking of going back to Transylvania but I must heed my Father's warning with care. Knowing him he is dead set on me not coming home." I pondered.

"He seems to be one not to be disobeyed." Aro observed.

I nodded in agreement, he had no idea.

"I need to find Celestina." I pointed out.

"She seemed quite upset that night she visited me, she is rather unpredictable right now." Worry filled my voice.

"Where would we start?" Edward asked.

"I am not sure." I answered honestly.

"That isn't very helpful Isabella." Edward replied disapprovingly.

Aro silenced him with a snarl.

Ignoring both of them, I tried to think of possible locations of where she could be. Maybe I could contact the servant who covered for her, but my Father has probably forbidden anyone from making any further contact with me. While I pondered over my options an argument had broken out.

"No!" Edward yelled.

"That is not your decision to make boy." Aro snapped.

"Why should she go to Volterra with you?" He bellowed.

"Watch who you talk to with that tone Cullen." Demetri sneered a warning.

Alec, Jane, Heidi, Demetri and Felix had gotten into defensive positions and Corin glared menacingly.

"Son, you should not interfere." Carlisle warned trying to reason with him.

"But, I love her!" Edward screamed causing everyone to freeze.

I slowly turned to look at him eyes wide and Aro looked absolutely murderous.

This meant one thing; trouble. It happened quite quickly, but I caught every single movement. Aro had Edward pinned in less than a second, I could see his muscles contract as they moved fluently. Edward struggled to get Aro off, which only made Aro's grip tighter, no one made a move to stop the two. Aro began to place his hands in a choke hold on Edward's neck and his skin began to leave tiny crack lines. His face paled and his eyes bugged out from their sockets. He clawed at Aro's hands but they stayed firmly in place.

"Now mind reader, would you like to repeat what you just said?" Aro asked darkly.

Edward attempted to speak but his airway was blocked by Aro's firm grip.

"I am sorry but I can't hear you." Aro leaned in slightly closer, taunting him.

"I-" Edward began to wheeze as he tried to formulate a sentence.

"If you were smart boy you would understand that you are simply no match for me. Why don't you use that ability of yours and read my thoughts as to what I personally think of you." He sneered.

Edward shook from struggling so much, the cracks that appeared on his neck grew larger and more profound. Carlisle walked up to Aro cautiously and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Aro, please stop." He pleaded.

Aro breathed in deeply and slowly loosened his grip from where they were situated on Edward's neck, but before getting up and he leaned in very close to Edward's face and growled, baring his teeth. With perfected grace he rose and returned to my side grabbing a hold of my waist in a protective gesture. Edward slowly rose to his feet as well and gazed cautiously in Aro's direction, afraid he would get attacked again. Serves him right. What kind of a moron would proclaim their love to another's mate?

I would have thought Edward learnt his lesson but he was far more persistent then I thought and quite frankly he was getting on my nerves.

"You still have Sulpicia, try explaining this to your wife." He spat venomously.

"I don't see why that would concern you." Aro stated calmly. I on the other hand wanted to decapitate him myself for even mentioning that name.

"It doesn't have anything to do with me but how do you think she would feel?" He asked continuing to taunt Aro.

"What are you getting at boy?" Aro narrowed his eyes until they turned to slits as well as clenching his teeth tightly together.

He shrugged his shoulder indifferently and turned in the direction that I had come in to enter the Cullen's property.

"You selfish prick!" I yelled no longer being able to hold back my anger.

Everyone stared at me in surprise, Edward quickly turned around.

"I just finished telling you about why I am here and the tragedy of my people and here you are proclaiming some delusional love for me while harassing Aro with your irrelevant nonsense.?" My eyes began to grow itchy and I could feel my nails elongating.

"I really **despise **you Edward! You are the most intrusive bastard I have ever had the misfortune of meeting." Feeling humiliated and upset I stalked off in the direction of the forest.

Before fully entering the dense vegetation, I had the final word.

"And to think I thought you were a gentleman." I whispered regretfully and sprinted away from the Cullen house.

I ran for what seemed like forever, my feet simply moved and I let them lead me through the thick forest. I felt numb, I couldn't think I was just a hollow shell following some imaginary path to get away from what I feared most. The truth. The mere thought of Aro embracing someone else other than me drove me to the brink of insanity. My vampiric side had grown to accept that we were soul mates and yet there was always something that held me back. I no longer knew what to do or feel. Maybe Edward was right, if Aro's mistress ever found out about me, wouldn't she feel heartbroken? Would it have been my fault for ruining their love for one another, because of my sudden interference in Aro's life?

_Aro mentioned that he was having problems with this Sulpicia women. _The inner part of me stated.

That is true, he did mention the difficulties in their relationship, but it wasn't right for me to barge in and take her place.

_Since when have you ever cared about those you hurt? _Replied the vampiric part of me.

I clenched my hands into fists. I can't take this anymore, was this the consequence to having a soul mate? Was this the price I must pay in exchange for the emotion called love? I was walking into unfamiliar territory, I felt like I was losing control of the situation and there was nothing that I could do about it. I hated this feeling! Of not knowing what to do and being so helpless. I knew I did not deserve a mate, nevertheless a soul mate. I felt my body stop moving and I looked up to see where I was. I gasped softly, it was the meadow that Celestina and I had encountered one another.

Why did I come here? I began to move along the beds of flowers and looked around to see if there was any change since the last time I was here. I went to the spot that Celestina had kneeled over and cried, discovering that the red tear drops did not stain the grass but must have faded over time. It was like that night never happened, nothing was changed everything had remained just as it was. No disruption amongst the vegetation, the flowers continued to stand proudly in the dim light.

I doubt she came back here. I was too consumed in my own thoughts about that night that I hadn't realized I wasn't alone.

"Isabella." A voice I recognized quite clearly called out to me.

I spun around in the direction of the voice. Something was hidden in the shadows, I could make out the silhouette of a person but what struck me as odd was the voice. Was I imagining this? Was the stress of finding my soul mate finally getting to me?

"Impossible." I muttered more to myself then to the mysterious individual.

I heard a gentle laugh and the rustling of leaves, whoever it was moved away from the protection of the shadows and stepped right into the middle of the meadow were the dim light of the sun hit. I stood frozen, barely being able to breathe nevertheless form a coherent sentence.

"This can't be real." I whispered and shook my head slowly.

"It is up to you, to determine whether it is reality or not." Replied the individual who stood before me.

"How? Why?" I sputtered in confusion.

A smile appeared on the man's face as he said nothing.

"Why are you here?" I asked dumbfounded.

Still, he did not reply. He stared at me intently and then proceeded to open his mouth to speak.

"**In the darkness a small child is crying.**

**In the darkness the shadows are crawling.**

**The demons of her past are drawing near.**

**She quickly recoils away in fear."**

I stared at him confused, why are you telling me this?" I asked desperately.

He ignored me and continued, as if possessed by some greater force.

**In the worried eyes of her creators.**

**They wish to protect her from the clutches of betrayers.**

**In a deep forbidden slumber her body lay.**

**Until she is called upon once again, she will awake in crimson day.**

"Stop it!" I began to yell.

He spoke louder drowning out my pleas.

**Many will die, others will depart.**

**The child is in need of her missing counterpart.**

**The one closest will surely fall.**

**Tumbling down a cliff of mountainous betrayal.**

"Why are you doing this?" I asked sadly and fell to my knees in utter defeat.

He stopped and watched me with expressionless eyes.

"You still don't understand?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Understand what?" I replied in a frustrated tone.

He did not approach me but turned around and walked back into the darkness of the forest his dark brown hair blowing softly in the wind.

"Wait! You haven't answered my questions yet." I attempted to reach out to him, he stopped and turned his head in my direction.

"When have you gotten so weak?" His eyes glared coldly at me. My breath hitched.

Weak? My brain could not process the meaning of the word.

**"For she is the last of the children of darkness.**"

He finished the poem and turned away from me, merging with the shadows.

"You must rise, a storm is coming." He whispered before fully disappearing from my view.

I slammed my fists against the earth.

"Why, Uncle Lucian?" I whispered quietly.

"Isabella?" I turned my head and saw Aro staring at me worriedly at the entrance of the meadow.

I wiped the emotion off my face and stood up. I don't understand why my Uncle Lucian was here or why he recited the poem he told e so long ago, but there was something important he wanted to tell me. Knowing my Uncle Lucian he wouldn't just come here without reason. There was something he wanted me to know, but couldn't quite tell me.

_A storm is coming. _Those words echoed in my head and a sense of danger lurked within them.

I looked at Aro as he approached me, what was I to say? I stared directly into the ruby jewels that were his eyes when he finally made it to where I was. We did not speak simply stared at each other. The intensity of his stare made me break away from the connection. There was something off about him, I couldn't put my finger on what it was but his demeanor seemed to have changed.

"Aro." I began.

"I-I" Why couldn't I speak?

"I-I can't, I-I don't." I wasn't able to communicate my feelings to him, why was this?

Throughout my struggles he said nothing.

"I am sorry." I whispered brokenly.

"I-I can't do this." I lifted my hands as if to push him away. He gripped my hands.

"Aro, please don't make this any harder then it has to be." I say.

"Are you going to run away?" He asked emotionlessly.

"Don't you get it Aro? There is no way that we are soul mates. I will only make life difficult for you. I was naïve to think that this could work." I tried to pull my hands from his grip, but he was stronger that I thought.

I struggled harder and still, I was not able to break free.

"What is wrong with you? Let me go!" I yelled.

"Avoiding it, won't help you?" He replied in that same emotionless voice.

"Let go!" I squirmed, but still could not break free from his hold.

"What are you?" I asked, panting slightly.

"I thought you had me figured out." He answered tilting his head.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked defeatedly.

"I know your suffering Isabella, I want to help you." His tone softened.

I shook my head.

"No, there is no way you can help me. I am broken." I muttered and continued my struggles.

"Broken?" His brows furrowed in confusion.

"Aro, let me go!" I pulled even harder and nearly fell.

I looked at him surprised.

"It seems like I wasn't the only one hiding secrets. Just what are you Aro Volturi?" How could I have missed this? I had my faint suspicions but thought nothing of them.

Faster than I thought possible he pulled me towards him. I let out a small cry and stared at him in surprise.

He smirked and his eyed glowed an unearthly pigment of red.

"I am an Ancient." He whispered staring at me in amusement.

My body was that of a statue, unable to move or say anything.

Things were about to become a lot more complicated.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is bit late, but I had trouble with getting my ideas down. And I would like to inform you that I have reached 200 reviews! (217 actually) I am very happy and hopefully the amount of reviews will continue to grow, I enjoy reading your lovely commentary. And it has been brought to my attention by both Esor and Hikada that the Romanian translations aren't very good. I guess that is the price to pay when you use crappy translators.**

**I will fix those chapters whenever I can, because it has really been bothering me as well, but I haven't had time to fix them yet.**

**The question from last week was;**

******Question:** Who was the vampire that was hunting Alice during her human years while in the Asylum.

**Answer:** James

**And of course you all got the answer right! Every single one of you that commented participated, which makes me very happy! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and about Aro's little hidden secret...**

**Now, it is time for your treat!**

* * *

**EXCERPT:**

_I couldn't believe the god like man who stood before me was actually of very old yet strong blood. This was completely unprecedented. The words I had planned to say were now stuck in my throat and unable to come out. I continued to stare at him as he stared back at me, his eyes reflected mine and I saw the confusion and slight fear hidden within them, Aro must have noticed this as well. I would have never thought that Aro could actually be one of them. But, I had to focus on the task at hand._

_"I am broken because, I can longer love." I answer and he observes me intently._

_"That is not necessarily true is it, Isabella?" I stared at him confused._

_"You are thinking about Sulpicia and how you are undeserving to have a mate. You never expected to find me so you feel frightened about what to do, you feel helpless." He elaborated._

_What the absolute hell? Why does he know this? My eyes widen in realization. He must be using his abili-_

_"I am not using my gift." He cut off my train of thought._

_Wait, if he knows what I am thinking and from what I can understand no ordinary mates can do this, which means..._

_Aro's eyes seemed to glisten in the dim light of the meadow._

_"Exactly." He confirms._

_"That is not possible. There is absolutely no way." I looked away from him and clenched my hands._

_He sighed._

_"You are quite stubborn." He mutters._

* * *

**I know it is short, but you'll live!**

**Now, for the question for next week there will be an added bonus. If you guys remember correctly I had created some ship names for both Aro and Isabella, the two that were well liked were;**

Arella and Arabella.

**Along with your answer I would like you guys to tell me which name you prefer and why. The two people who give me the best reason for choosing which name they prefer along with the correct answer for this week's question will get the next chapter dedicated to them.**

**Good Luck! I hope that all of you participate!**

**Question for this week: **What is the significance of Team Switzerland and in which book did it first appear in?

**~Mariam**


	21. True Feelings

Passing by darkened corridors, no movement was seen except that of a young looking woman who moved swiftly in the shadows using the marble pillars as coverage to be able to move freely. The woman was not fooled by the sudden stillness of the castle, for she knew all too well that in fact there were many presences hidden by powerful purebred creatures concealed amongst the darker areas of the castle. It would be only mere moments before she was caught, so she made quick haste of the little time she had remaining. She recognized the layout and different passage ways inside the massive aged structure and could easily maneuver herself within the baffling halls. Whereas another who was not accustomed to the layout of the castle would indefinitely become lost. She traveled deeper to the lower part of the castle and finally arrived at her destination. She knocked lightly on the large wooden doors that led to the servants quarters, she waited impatiently knowing full well that no one yet knew of her unwanted presence. Each agonizing second past as the woman grew anxious, she immediately noticed a shift in the castles' atmosphere. She had been discovered, as expected from the guards. At that moment the wooden doors slowly creaked open and a petite blonde haired girl stood at the entrance, blocking her from entering. The girl eyed her carefully then her eyes twinkled in recognition, but before the child spoke, the impatient woman stated her business in an urgent tone.

**"We don't have much time."**

The girl simply nodded her head in understanding and allowed the woman to enter, closing the door tightly behind them.

* * *

_An Ancient._

I would have never thought that I would have to hear that word again. It brought chills down my spine even thinking about it. The only other vampire able to surpass a pure blood is an Ancient who is even far more rare than someone of my kind. In a way they surpassed any known mythical creatures because of their vast knowledge and strength. I have personally never encountered one myself but looking at Aro changes that. The only other person who met an Ancient was my Father, but that was a very long time ago. This means that Aro has most likely lived longer than my Father. In terms of strength my Father was on par with that of an Ancient, because of his grueling endless training but in an actual fight the victor could be either or.

Ancients were specifically a rare type of vampire that were incredibly strong not just physically but mentally as well. It is said that they were hand picked and created by God himself and any descendants of an Ancient were passed down the knowledge shared by their predecessor but these were rare cases, an actual Ancient itself had a tremendously long life span basically making them immortal. They possessed two rare and powerful gifts that could never be bestowed to another given to them by God. Their first was was the infinite knowledge of the world and its history along with every single creation, including the supernatural beings who overtime evolved and hid among mankind. But, their wisdom does not end here for they gather an insane amount of knowledge every single day. They continuously learn and adapt depending on the state of their environment. The second gift was the ability to peer into ones soul and heart uncovering any hidden secrets with their eyes making it impossible to lie. I have never heard of an Ancient ever finding their mate, some never quite lived long enough because over time they grew depressed and thought of this power they were given to be a curse.

The abilities gained through finding your other half was unknown to be just like the secret of how to kill an Ancient. Technically speaking it is said to be impossible, destroying the existence of an Ancient was unheard of unless they decided to end their own life, but even I did not know how they could accomplish such an arduous task. Even I could not surmount Aro if what he said was true which means he has been hiding his true strength all along. I have also heard stories of Ancients using human's as vessels but was difficult because no human was able to contain their existence within their body along with their powers for very long, ending up in their death. I found it rather hard to believe that this god like man who stood before me was actually of very old yet strong blood. This was completely unprecedented. The words I had planned to say were now stuck in my throat and unable to come out. I continued to stare at him as he stared back at me, his eyes reflected mine and I saw the confusion and slight fear hidden within them, Aro must have noticed this as well. I would have never thought that Aro could actually be one of them. But, I had to focus on the task at hand.

"I am broken because, I can longer love." I answer and he observes me intently.

"That is not necessarily true, now is it Isabella?" I stared at him confused.

"You are thinking about how you feel you are undeserving to have a mate. You feel helpless something you have never felt before and are running the knowledge you possess of Ancients inside you head wondering how this is even possible." He elaborated.

What the absolute hell? Why does he know this? My eyes widen in realization. He must be using his abili-

"I am not using my gift." He cut off my train of thought.

Wait, if he knows what I am thinking and from what I can understand no ordinary mates can do this, which means...

Aro's eyes seemed to glisten in the dim light of the meadow.

"Exactly." He confirms.

"That is not possible. There is absolutely no way." I looked away from him and clenched my hands.

He sighed.

"You are quite stubborn." He mutters and closes his eyes.

Why? How could this be? It seemed the more I resisted the closer Aro got to my defenses, breaking them one by one until he reached his goal. I couldn't let that happen. I don't want him to know anymore about me then he already does, but if he was an Ancient then the probability of him already knowing was high. If he really is an Ancient he could be of great use in the battle to come if necessary, but was this right? To drag others in my own problems. I was always an independent child, wanting to do everything myself. Now, I am relying on others, who know nothing of the pure bloods except for what I told them. They were inexperienced and didn't even know about our existence until now, but Aro must know more than he is letting on.

"Enough Isabella." I turned to face him.

"I can tell by your expression that you are thinking about needless things once again." His eyes remained the same unearthly red that pierced my body revealing to him what was truly etched deep in my heart. The longer I stared, the more I became entranced and discovered the colors of gold and silver swirling deeply in his irises.

"Indeed I am, but I wouldn't consider them needless." I attempted to break free of his hold.

He tilted his head in wonder.

"Oh?" He asked.

His gaze released me from their trance and I was able to think normally.

"It is hard to explain, but I am not really good with this type of stuff. I have never had to experience this myself so I am at a loss of what to do." I explain truthfully.

He remained quiet and his gaze picked up with that same intensity, ripping the layers of my defenses off at a rapid pace, I could feel a burning sensation in my chest and found it hard to breathe. I tried to speak but no words were heard. I could form the shape of each letter but was unable to voice them.

The burning intensified the longer held my gaze and I had to use every ounce of will power and strength I had left to speak.

"S-Stop." I rasped out.

His gaze softened slightly and the aching in my chest had dissipated.

"I hope that won't be a regular thing. I am not sure if you know just how painful it is, Ancient." I grumbled rubbing my chest.

"I would preferred if you addressed me by my name. I am still Aro but just a fully awakened one." He answers smirking.

"Fully awakened?" I repeated.

"Wait, that means up till now Aro's abilities have been suppressed?" I asked incredulously.

He stared at me amused.

"Of course."

He was tremendously strong and fearsome with his normal vampiric abilities, but now that he is fully awakened just how much more stronger could he be? I have witnessed a bit of his speed, but he wasn't even using half of godly like speed. But, then again he was unaffected by the waves of power I sent out back at the Cullen house and his aura that was shrouded with astronomic power easily rivaled with mine, but now he was on a whole different level.

"I honestly can't believe this." I mutter to myself.

"So what triggered your awakening was most likely me." I state rhetorically.

"Correct." He answered joyfully.

To be honest, I wanted him to say no because I was still in denial of Aro actually being my mate. This only further proved to myself that we were actually soul mates especially since he could tell what I was thinkin-.

My eyes widened, had he been listening to every single one of my thoughts up to now.

He chuckled and I groaned.

"That ability of yours is proving to be quite inconvenient on my part" I say disdainfully.

"Is there a way for you to shut it off." I ask sounding somewhat hopeful. Not even my shield was able to protect me from Aro's prying gaze.

"It's not like a switch Isabella." He rolled his eyes.

"I only can only hear them when your heart is revealing what you truly feel and desire." He explains.

_When my heart is revealing what I truly feel and desire. _I thought.

"Did you come looking for me?" I asked, knowing full well what he would say.

He nodded.

"Well you found me, anything particular you would like to tell me aside from being a goddamn Ancient." I mutter the last part bitterly.

"Angry that you didn't realize this from the beginning?" He asked amusingly.

"Of course! I sensed something was off but I didn't bother to press it." I sighed, that was the mistake I made.

"It is understandable if I feel a bit pissed off not to mention the fact that it will be near to impossible to hide anything from you." I add speaking more to myself and my now disadvantageous situation.

"I should be asking you what you wanted to tell me." He says ignoring what I had previously said.

My eyes widened. I had planned on telling him I couldn't be with him, but that plan was shot to hell.

"Don't you already know." I whisper.

"Yes, but I would like to hear it directly from you." He responded.

Sighing, I proceeded to tell him.

"I was going to tell you that I don't think I can do this because I am unsure of how I feel. These emotions feel strange to me, I have been emotionless for so long that they are somewhat foreign."

"That is what you meant by your broken and can no longer love." He concludes.

I nodded.

"The tragedy of my people affected me more than I thought on top of the murders of my siblings." I continued.

"I knew of the tragedy of the pure bloods long before you told me, but hearing it from someone who was there and witnessed the brutal attacks gives you a much different perspective than knowing about it." He says quietly.

The atmosphere grew increasingly depressing and sad, I began to feel uncomfortable.

"Enough of this depressing topic, the past is the past. I have moved on and right now we are in the present. So, my question for you is what do we do from here?"

He contemplates what I said and smiles.

"Before that aggravating boy interrupted me, I was going to tell you I wish for you to come to Volterra with me. It will be easier to strategize a plan of action there while the Cullen's prepare things here."

I played with this idea in my head. It did sound like a good idea and this would be an opportunity for me to finally leave Forks. Getting Charlie's permission would be easy-I wouldn't need to use my ability persuasion and all the Cullen's would have no objections except for one but his opinion did not matter to me. The guards would most likely be in disagreement because I was not their favorite person at the moment but would not be able to object to Aro demand. Marcus and Caius would most likely be indifferent, I also noticed that Caius appeared to be a very talented strategist. The only missing factor that would be a problem was; Sulpicia. Even thinking her name drove me in a state of rage.

"I think that it is a good idea and I wouldn't mind going. I can finally leave this worthless town but the only thing that worries me is..." I glance at him as he watches me patiently.

"Your wife." I finish bitterly.

"I expected as much." He nods understandingly, not sounding the least bit fazed.

"Why do you keep denying yourself the right to admit that you truly are jealous?" He asks playfully.

I tighten my hold on his shoulders.

"I am not jealous, I just feel irritated because she will only become a liability and cause problems." I huff.

He rolls his eyes and chuckles. Embarrassed I looked away, a sudden warmth filled the emptiness in my chest and I was welcomed by yet another strange emotion. What did this mean for both Aro and I?

"Aro," I began.

He stopped chuckling and directed his attention to me.

"There is something I would like to ask of you. What does this mean for you and I?" I couldn't look at him so I proceeded to stare off into the distance.

"Why would you even ask that? We are soul mates correct? The most highly regarded and the most rare. We are destined lovers." He answered like it was the most evident thing in the world and I guess it was, but I just couldn't quite admitted it to myself yet.

_Lovers._ My chest tightened and I continued to avoid eye contact.

"One day, we will marry and make love to one another and you will bear my child." He continues in a loving tone.

I froze, feeling even more embarrassed. How could he say something like that so freely?

"W-what are you talking about? Don't just spout nonsense whenever it pleases you." I sputtered and slowly turned to look at him.

He smiled at me and leaned forward, before I had a chance to react his lips grazed mine then fully covered them with his own. I stood frozen in shock, allowing him to kiss me. He began slowly then deepened the kiss, I was at a loss of what to do so I remained still. His lips were soft and gentle and yet relinquished all that pent up emotion bottled deep inside of him, transferring his true feelings to me. I felt that if we were to ever separate, I would no longer be able to sustain my regular breathing pattern without his lips on mine.

In reality he was what I needed, resisting him would only prove to be futile. The sooner I accepted my fate the easier the treacherous road that Aro and I shared must partake would be. I knew I was afraid of what my future would lead to, for once I was uncertain. The reassurance I received from always being able to predict what it is I would do next and what is is I must do was welcoming. But, mine and Aro's fates are intertwined no mater how you look at it, either way we will cross paths with each other more than once.

He slowly lifted his lips from mine, too soon in my opinion and then gently planted a kiss on my forehead. As I predicted my breathing was erratic, but Aro remained calm and breathed normally.

"This was your first kiss." Aro stated simply, while I fidgeted slightly before nodding my head.

In all honesty, I have never been kissed by another male in this fashion before. My inexperience was clearly evident by how unresponsive I was during our little embrace. Many males have been tempted to embrace me, but my parents always kept them at bay if not them then the guards or Celestina. They all claimed I was too young to experience something as serious as romance and had much to learn about 'love', an emotion I am still having trouble grasping.

"How was it?" He asked.

I would have blushed many shades of red had I not been for my skin tone, so to speak. The kiss was incredible and made me wanting more, I wonder if you are suppose to be feeling this way after your first kiss? Was it suppose to be this addictive? I didn't want to voice my thoughts out loud, but I hope that Aro would not be able to hear them.

"It was fine." I answer dishonestly, hoping he couldn't tell.

He lifted my chin slowly with his index finger, forcing me to look up at him.

"Why can't you be honest with yourself?" He asked slightly exasperated.

Normally I would have looked away, but his simple hold on my chin halted any further movements.

"I told you, I am not good with expressing myself." I reply sheepishly.

"Well then, you will just have to get better." He lowered his head down to my jugular and left a trail of kisses down the length of it.

Flustered I tried to push his head away all the mean while he was still gripping onto my wrists and I remained captured in his tight hold. I was his prey, one that could not escape as easily as anticipated, ensnared in his web I was nothing more than a meal for him to feast on.

"A-Aro." I quivered as he moved lower.

He took in my scent and breathed in deeply.

"You have no idea, how long I have awaited for this, for you." He whispers seductively.

Not wanting to get caught in his trance, I thought about my encounter with my supposed dead Uncle and the message he relayed to me before disappearing in the shadows of the meadow. I had to encrypt the hidden message in the poem and attempt to help my people survive an upcoming battle. My Uncle had given me hints that would surely help me in the future and I could not let his visit go to waste.

Aro stopped immediately, he was just above my chest and would have surely moved lower. He let out a frustrated sigh and lifted his head up to my level.

"And there you go again thinking far ahead in the future again." He offers me a smile.

"Keep in mind that it isn't just my future, but yours as well. It's ours." I countered.

Aro seemed shocked at my sudden confession and I realized too late what I had just admitted to. Aro gave me a look indicating that he was right and I ground my teeth together in annoyance.

"It seems like you had a visitor before me, who wasn't completely alive." He inquired.

I nodded my head slowly. Aro suddenly dropped to the floor in a graceful manner, much to my annoyance and surprisingly brought me down with him. He positioned me on his lap, like before and I rested my head on his chest. We sat amongst the flowers and a soft wind began to stir.

"Why don't you tell me what exactly happened." Aro began.

* * *

I indulged in the tale of my encounter with my dead Uncle Lucian, describing everything in detail and not missing a single piece of information. I included the poem explaining its significance and how I thought it was an enigmatic inquest, that there was some hidden message within itself. I told him everything and he sat there holding me adoringly and listening to what I had to say patiently. By the time I finished, Aro remained quiet processing all the information given to him. He was in deep concentration and I did not want to disrupt him.

"Have you figured out that the poem is being put into metaphoric terms to describe you?" Aro's voice sounded slightly detached.

"Yes, I immediately thought that because I could relate to all lot of what was said." I answer in agreement.

"I feel that the poem isn't just describing events that happened to me already or that are happening. In fact if my suspicions are correct I think that this is more of a prophecy, foretelling what is yet to come. So far everything said in the first two verses have already happened, but near the end I think that it describes how something bad will happen." I explain seriously, knowing that the answers are within my reach.

Aro nods in understanding and I turn my head to look at him.

"You finally understand." He says and I gasp in that same moment.

Aro's eyes have changed color, one eye shines brilliantly like silver dollars and the other reflects a pool of gold. I could sense that he was still Aro, but there was something off about him, like something was taking control of his body for a short period of time. It did not feel malevolent or sinister or that I was in any actual danger.

I was able to snap out of my daze and complete the thought that had appeared itself in my head. I knew we were both thinking the same thing and my eyes began to prick, they were also changing color and by the feel of it they were changing into moonlight silver. What was triggering this? I was perfectly calm and I did not feel threatened, so why? I looked at Aro curiously whose eyes continued to glow the odd colors of both gold and silver, the same colors I saw swirling in his irises when he was intently concentrating on entering my mind, heart and soul.

"Someone dear to me will become our worst enemy. They will betray us." We say as one.

* * *

**All done! I apologize for such a late update but my summer is starting to get a tad bit more busy than usual. Updates might be slower and I might not always be able to update on Friday's, so I will when I can. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I know the progression of the story is slow, but like before it is making its way up to something bigger!**

**I would also like to dedicate this chapter to the winners of last weeks contest: Dimladris- for a positive insight and description on why she preferred Arabella to Arella and Carla Mikaelson- for getting straight to the point with her answer.  
**

**To conclude this mini contest the winner was Arabella (Honestly this was my preferred name as well.)**

**Thank you for those who participated and a congratulation to the two winners!**

**I thank you for your participation and wonderful feedback, I worked super hard on this chapter and stayed up very late at night to do a little bit at a time. You guys need to remember that formulating ideas for a story isn't easy and I get tired too and need to take breaks because I am working my brain into overdrive.**

**I am not a robot that can simply push out chapters whenever I want, it takes time for me to write the chapter, revise, write these little Author Notes as well as the Excerpt and the question. So please do not get mad when the updates are late.**

**As always you answered the question correctly from last week which which was;**

**Question: **What is the significance of Team Switzerland and in which book did it first appear in?

**Answer: **Team Switzerland represent the equal like for both Jacob and Edward and as a Twilight fan you are not bothered by who Bella ends up with. First appearance was in Eclipse when Bella states; _"When it comes to all this vampires and werewolves are enemies nonsense, I'm out. I'm a neutral country. I'm Switzerland."_

**Movin' on to the Excerpt!**

* * *

_We were led to an underground tunnel by both Alec and Jane who knew their way fairly well. The air was filled in silence except for the sound of our shoes hitting the uneven stone coated ground. The guards had their cloaks on along with Marcus and Caius. Aro had been kind enough to lend me his for the time being, not that he was bothered by it at all. He held my hand tightly in his and we continued to make our way down the darkened underground tunnel that would eventually lead to the Volturi Castle. The sound of Jane's heels resonated through the tunnel as everyone continued to follow her lead while her brother walked beside her, his gaze remaining forward. After the incident at the Cullen house neither of them had made any eye contact with me or spoken to me in general. I had a feeling that Alec resented me for what I did to his twin sister and I could understand his need to protect her. In the end I am somewhat glad I did not kill her, because I could not bare the thought to be the reason for him losing his beloved sister who he seems to cherish deeply._

_I could tell by the way they interacted with each other that their bond was deep and incomprehensible to the naked eye. What they had was just as strong a connection as what I once had with my own siblings. The feeling of loneliness is something I would never want another to suffer like myself and killing Jane would most likely tear Alec apart. I could not feel any resentment from Jane, just fear. She made no further attempts to taunt me and obeyed Aro's orders without complaint. She also distanced herself away from him much to delight._

_They haven't fully accepted me, not that I wish they do anytime soon but they were intelligent enough to realize I my capabilities along with the difference in our strengths. The remainder of the guard ignored me, which I was grateful for. Aro squeezed my hand reassuringly and I returned it, no one else but myself knew what Aro truly was and he wished to have it be kept a secret for now. It would only cause disarray amonsgt the guards and his brothers._

_I heard the sound of heels stopping and I glanced at Jane to see that she has stopped in front of two large doors that had intricate carving designs painted in gold. A woman with long light brown hair stood off to the side waiting patiently for our arrival. She wore a white blouse along with a short black pencil skirt and red pumps. Her hands were entwined together behind her back as she awaited for her orders. I noticed how Felix gazed at her lustfully and how he smirked when she brought her attention to him._

_"Gina." Aro spoke emotionlessly.  
_

_She nodded in understanding becoming serious and went to move on the other side of Jane. This woman smelt human. I looked at Aro quizzically and he returned it with a sly smirk. I shuddered slightly not wanting to know what her purpose was to be in a castle full of blood thirsty vampires. If we had a human back in my castle they would have been killed as soon as entering our domain and yet they have kept her alive. Aro truly was sadistic._

_Alec moved forward and pushed the doors open. I could tell that they were quite heavy for a normal human to open but for a vampire the task was quite simple. As we entered through the door, we were welcomed in darkness once again but a bright light shone through at the end. The walk was quite short and there was another set of double doors that Alec easily eased open. We entered a large marble room that appeared to be a throne room. There stood three thrones on a large marble platform. The room was coated in rich design, enriched in history._

_I was astonished and immediately liked the room. Suddenly I heard the sound of quickened footsteps approaching our way, I caught the scent of whoever it was and it smelt feminine and floral. Everyone tensed except Aro who seemed at ease, glances were shot in my direction including those of Alec and Jane who appeared wary. Confused I faced the direction in which the vampire was to enter. The doors swung widely open and a woman rushed through._

_"Aro, my love you have returned."_

* * *

This was much longer than an excerpt, but I just couldn't stop writing and decided to leave it at a cliffhanger because I am so nice. Hopefully this will get you all excited for the next chapter!

This weeks question;

Question: **When Bella first meets Emily in New Moon, what had Emily just baked for the guys?**

**Have an amazing week!**

**~Yours truly Mariam**


	22. A Lovers Request

After a long day at the Cullen house I was finally able to return home, Charlie of course was not at home and wouldn't be until later tonight. For the time being I was planning on packing my things I would need for my trip to Italy with the Volturi. We were to leave tomorrow night which means I no longer had to go to that boring high school. I have arranged for my coffin to be taken along with me, I am pretty sure that neither Aro or his brothers had any spare coffins hanging around inside of their castle. And besides I couldn't bare to leave without it, it was one of a kind. No one in the Volturi knew about the 'extra' baggage I was going to be bringing not even Aro.

It was still early in the evening which gave me plenty of time to pack all my belongings and think of a way to tell Charlie I was going to be leaving. Finding an excuse shouldn't be too hard, Charlie is after all a human. Before I left, the Cullen's also mentioned something about talking to the pack on the reservation. My guess is that they are going to explain things to them and ask if they could be of assistance, I had a feeling that they weren't too accepting of vampires especially with what Jacob told me about the legends. I wonder if Jacob has shifted yet, I sensed a strong alpha presence within him the last time I saw him. He has potential of becoming the rightful alpha but doesn't seem to be interested in the position. I wonder why? Shrugging my shoulders I continued my packing. Whatever he decides to do isn't any of my business. Not to mention it's rude to pry.

As expected the Cullen's had no problem with Aro's proposition, but Edward continued to barrate the both of us until he was silenced by Jane, for once I was grateful she was there. It began to get even darker outside and by that time I had already packed all of my belongings and re-wrapped my coffin. I went to go and take a shower, wanting to wipe the stress of the day off of my body. I stayed under the warm shower head for who knows how long, I was enjoying its warmth and wished that heat could be circulating through me. I found it quite ironic that I was as cold as any snow storm and yet I was basking in the warmth of the water, no matter how long I stayed like this, my body temperature would always remain the same.

Sometimes I wondered how was is like to be born a human? The only way for me to feel warmth flooding through my skin I found was to take a shower, but that didn't stop me from raising questions about the meals they ate as well as their sleeping patterns. Sleeping during the night seemed quite odd to me and I tried it once, but it proved impossible for me. I am after all a creature of the night or in simpler terms a night walker. I shut the shower off, realizing just how foggy I had made the bathroom. I wrapped myself in a towel and dried my hair, I opened the door to get some cool air to circulate through the small room. When I was dry and into my night wear my skin had returned to the same coldness that could easily nip at a human's skin.

Looking at my clock it read midnight in bright red numbers, I went downstairs to get some blood to drink and possibly watch some human TV. I passed by the kitchen window on my way to the living room and noticed how eyes that glowed in the moon's light shone through the forest. There was more then just one set of eyes and I knew that it was the wolves. They were watching me again, I wonder if the Cullen's told them yet. I still had a baggie full of blood in my hand and proceeded to drink it while staring at the wolves hidden in the darkness of the trees. We stared at each other, observing one another. When I finished my baggie, blood had dripped down the length of my mouth and I licked it as not to waste it. The wolves left soon after witnessing me feed.

I guess they were already told by Carlisle and his family. This latest visit might be the last I get from the wolves, they must have wanted to see if the Cullen's spoke the truth. Not to mention, the wolves don't protect 'bloodsuckers' like myself.

I made my way to the the living room and turned on the human device known as a 'TV' which bored me in mere minutes of being on and I had to shut it off, finding nothing to feed my boredom. Normally I would have read something, but all the books I brought back from home I had already finished within my first week here. The pathetic excuse of a book collection that was upstairs in my room didn't pique my interest in the least except for a book called 'Wuthering Heights'. I went back upstairs to my room, deciding to read the book to pass time by. I settled on a chair and commenced reading. The book was far better than I expected and I finished it in a matter of minutes. Disappointed that it wasn't long enough, I re-read the book.

By the time I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up in the drive way, it was nearly morning and my eyes had begun to droop immensely. I had read the book well over more than a hundred times. I stifled a yawn and went to my closet but went to pack the book into my carry on bag first. That would be something I would love to read during the plane ride. I opened the closet door and shut it, nestling in the make shift bed I had made for myself on the floor, which consisted of pillows, blankets and something called a 'sleeping bag'.

I had to make sure I talked to Charlie before he left for work tonight, I called him when I got home to inform him that I would be missing school, because I felt unwell. I zipped myself in the 'sleeping bag' enveloping myself within this strange material. I quickly fell asleep, dreaming of what awaited for me in Italy, Volterra.

* * *

The next night, I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, which I had set to wake me up at six which was a little too early for me, but I felt rested enough. I could hear Charlie getting ready and I quickly got out of my closet and headed downstairs. Charlie was in the kitchen preparing some coffee for himself.

"Good evening Charlie." I spoke, frightening him from his task.

"I didn't see you there Bells." He said a bit shaken.

He insisted on calling me by that stupid nickname much to my dismay but I grew irritated and let him do as he pleased, for now.

"How are you feeling?" He asked genuinely worried as he took a sip from his favorite mug.

"Alright." I answered.

"That's good." He responded.

Then we lapsed into an awkward silence, he stood by the sink, leaning on the counter and took a couple of sips from his mug every so often, I stood at the entrance of the kitchen, watching him. I mind as well get to the point.

"Charlie, I need to tell you something." I began.

He looked up at me and placed his mug on the counter. He waited for me to continue.

"I received a call from my parents, they wish for me to return to Transylvania for awhile. It seems like there are some problems back home." I explain.

"What didn't I receive a call?" He asks suspiciously.

"They have been very busy lately and asked me to give you this letter." I pulled out the letter from my pocket and handed it to him.

I had tried to mimic my Father's handwriting, attempting to make it very similar but Charlie wouldn't know the difference. He read the contents of the letter in silence. When he was done he put it on the counter and crossed his arms.

"I have to leave tonight."

He nods.

"Do you know for how long?" He asks looking down at the floor.

"Not too long I don't think, but I will keep in contact." I answer honestly.

He nods again.

"Alright then, do you want me to drive you to the airport?" He offers.

"No, it is fine. The Cullen's cousins have offered to drive me since they will be leaving Forks tonight as well." I explain.

It is much better that I tell Charlie I am going back home to Transylvania instead of Italy, because I have a feeling that he would most likely try and track me down.

He nods once more. Still contemplating.

"Charlie I will be fine, thank you for the hospitality, if all goes well I will be sure to return." I wasn't sure if I would even consider coming back, but I knew I needed to stretch the truth a bit more for Charlie to finally cave in.

"Did you pack all of your stuff?"

"Yes."

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes."

"Do you need money?" He reached in his pocket to fetch his wallet.

"Charlie, there is no need for that." He still took out his wallet anyway and handed me a fifty dollar bill.

"I know it's not much, but I don't want you to go without anything. This is the only thing I can do for you right now." he sounded somewhat sad.

Could it be that he enjoyed my company? He does live alone, there is no one to welcome him when he comes back from a long day of work and he has to cook for himself. I wonder if with me here, he felt like he wasn't as lonely. In a way I did feel bad for him, so I did something I would never imagine myself doing. I walked over to him and actually gave him a hug, which surprised both him and I.

"Thank you, for everything. I will let you handle on the school affairs." I say.

I could feel him nodding his head. In a sense I was his only family, it only seems right that he would feel sad with my departure. I have been around humans for too long, they are starting to grow on me.

"You better get ready, you don't want to be late." He let me go and I left but not without seeing him wipe the tears from his face.

I took a quick shower, my talk with Charlie lasted longer than I expected. I dressed into something casual and brought all my stuff downstairs near the front entrance. Charlie decided to stay until I left even if that meant he would be late for work.

"What is in there?" He asks circulating around my packaged coffin.

"Something that helps me sleep at night." I say leaving it at that.

Just then the doorbell rang and I quickly opened the door. Aro stood before me in all his glory, basking in the light of the moon. He had changed and wore something less fancy and more casual like myself. I saw the limousine that had transported him here along with his brother and other members of the Volturi parked near the side of my driveway. His brothers stood at his flank and the rest distanced themselves as to not be seen by Charlie.

"Good evening Isabella." He greets.

"Good evening Aro." I reply.

I nod in acknowledgment to both Caius and Marcus which they return.

I continued to stare at Aro, the man who took my breath away until i heard Charlie clear his throat from behind me. I winced slightly and snapped out of my daze earning a couple of chuckles from the vampires. I mumble incoherently under my breath and went to get my luggage while Aro talked to Charlie. I didn't tell the Volturi or Cullen's about what I would say to Charlie so hopefully they would catch one quickly and play along.

I started with my suitcases, Charlie helped to transport them to the limousine. All of my luggage had been placed into the car except for my coffin. I told Charlie that I could handle the rest and that he should go to work. It was a battle of determination and stubbornness as neither him and I would budge. But, with Aro's help we managed to convince him to leave.

I huffed in annoyance.

"Are all humans this stubborn?" I muttered to myself.

"I am afraid so, dear." I jumped from the proximity of Aro's lips to my ear.

"Is that all?" Caius asked.

I stepped away from Aro, smirking.

"Not quite, there is still one little thing." I jogged back to the house and picked up my coffin. I let it lean against the railings on the porch as I locked the door and hid it under the pot of a plant.

Everyone stared at me quizzically as I carried my coffin down the stairs and to the limo. I placed it down on the ground debating where it would go.

"What the hell is that?" Corin asked shocked.

I looked at them, amused.

"It's my own personal sleeping bag." I concluded.

They looked at me confused.

"It's my coffin." I elaborated, speaking slowly.

"Coffin?" Caius repeated.

"Have you forgotten already, I told you that I am nocturnal I need something to sleep in." I explain giggling.

Their expressions were priceless, including Aro.

"Don't just stand there, help me find a place to put it."

"It's too big to be able to fit inside of the limo." Jane stated.

"Why don't we strap it to the hood of the limo." Felix suggest, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Why don't I strap you to the roof of the limo." I retorted threateningly.

"Isabella, there is no more room. We have no choice." Aro interjected soothingly.

"Why don't we create room, by making some of the guards run alongside the limo." I propose.

"Isabella." Aro warned as everyone gave me a look.

"But, but." I pleaded.

Aro's look became sterner.

"Fine." I obliged reluctantly.

"But if anything happens to my coffin, I will castrate you all and as for the girls I will personally rip out every singly strand of your hair and force you to eat it." I added darkly.

The guards looked fearful and Aro and his brothers stared at me in shock then got into action by moving my coffin-baring in mind my threat and carefully put it on top of the limo, strapping it securely to the limo. I tested the rope to make sure it would be strong enough to hold my coffin. After ten minutes, I was satisfied and we made our way to the airport.

This would be my second time on an airplane and I was feeling excited, we were taking the Volturi's private jet and we were able to make room for my coffin much to my delight. I sat with Aro and read Wuthering Heights to pass by the time, while the members of the guards played some sort of card game that included gambling. Aro proceeded to watch me while I read, making me somewhat uncomfortable.

It became unbearable, so I set my book down and looked at Aro.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask.

"You." He answers.

I grabbed my book and attempted to hit him with it, but he swatted it away easily.

"Stop spouting nonsense" I mutter.

"How is it nonsense?" He asks.

"It just is." I counter.

"What an intelligent answer." He retorts.

Ignoring him, I read from where I left off and I could still feel Aro's gaze on me.

After what felt like forever, we finally made it to Italy. It was just pass midnight as we drove down the streets of Volterra. There weren't many people roaming the streets alone if there was, they were drunk and incoherent. We stopped in front of two huge gates that led deeper into some fort of driveway. There were two guards standing on each side of the gate and even more surrounding the entire perimeter of the foundation. The driver rolled down the window and spoke to one of the guards.

The other one proceeded to take take all my luggage out of the car including my carry on bag. The other one later joined him as they attempted to take my coffin from the roof of the limo. Mortified, I got out of the car.

"Hell no!" I exclaimed using a common american saying while going after one of the guards.

"Isabella." Aro wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Let them do their job." He pleads.

"If I see a singly scratch or tear, I will hunt you two down and make you regret being born into this world." I growled.

They looked at one another and nodded fearfully.

Aro had to drag me back into the car.

"You can't go after every single person that touches your coffin nor can you threaten them." Aro scolded me once we were in the car.

"Why is it so important anyway?" Caius asks indifferently.

"It's one of a kind and a gift from both my parents. It holds a lot of sentimental value to me." I whisper sadly and turn my attention to the window.

The rest of the drive was spent in a sobered silence, until the car stopped and we all got were led to an underground tunnel by both Alec and Jane who knew their way fairly well. The air was filled in silence except for the sound of our shoes hitting the uneven stone coated ground. The guards had their cloaks on along with Marcus and Caius. Aro had been kind enough to lend me his for the time being, not that he was bothered by it at all. He held my hand tightly in his and we continued to make our way down the darkened underground tunnel that would eventually lead to the Volturi Castle. The sound of Jane's heels resonated through the tunnel as everyone continued to follow her lead while her brother walked beside her, his gaze remaining forward. After the incident at the Cullen house neither of them had made any eye contact with me or spoken to me in general. I had a feeling that Alec resented me for what I did to his twin sister and I could understand his need to protect her. In the end I am somewhat glad I did not kill her, because I could not bare the thought to be the reason for him losing his beloved sister who he seems to cherish deeply.

I could tell by the way they interacted with each other that their bond was deep and incomprehensible to the naked eye. What they had was just as strong a connection as what I once had with my own siblings. The feeling of loneliness is something I would never want another to suffer like myself and killing Jane would most likely tear Alec apart. I could not feel any resentment from Jane, just fear. She made no further attempts to taunt me and obeyed Aro's orders without complaint. She also distanced herself away from him much to delight.

They haven't fully accepted me, not that I wish they do anytime soon but they were intelligent enough to realize I my capabilities along with the difference in our strengths. The remainder of the guard ignored me, which I was grateful for. Aro squeezed my hand reassuringly and I returned it, no one else but myself knew what Aro truly was and he wished to have it be kept a secret for now. It would only cause disarray amonsgt the guards and his brothers.

I heard the sound of heels stopping and I glanced at Jane to see that she has stopped in front of two large doors that had intricate carving designs painted in gold. A woman with long light brown hair stood off to the side waiting patiently for our arrival. She wore a white blouse along with a short black pencil skirt and red pumps. Her hands were entwined together behind her back as she awaited for her orders. I noticed how Felix gazed at her lustfully and how he smirked when she brought her attention to him.

"Gina." Aro spoke emotionlessly.

She nodded in understanding becoming serious and went to move on the other side of Jane. This woman smelt human. I looked at Aro quizzically and he returned it with a sly smirk. I shuddered slightly not wanting to know what her purpose was to be in a castle full of blood thirsty vampires. If we had a human back in my castle they would have been killed as soon as entering our domain and yet they have kept her alive. Aro truly was sadistic.

Alec moved forward and pushed the doors open. I could tell that they were quite heavy for a normal human to open but for a vampire the task was quite simple. As we entered through the door, we were welcomed in darkness once again but a bright light shone through at the end. The walk was quite short and there was another set of double doors that Alec easily eased open. We entered a large marble room that appeared to be a throne room. There stood three thrones on a large marble platform. The room was coated in rich design, enriched in history.

I was astonished and immediately liked the room. Suddenly I heard the sound of quickened footsteps approaching our way, I caught the scent of whoever it was and it smelt feminine and floral. Everyone tensed except Aro who seemed at ease, glances were shot in my direction including those of Alec and Jane who appeared wary. Confused I faced the direction in which the vampire was to enter. The doors swung widely open and a woman rushed through.

"Aro, my love you have returned." She stated in a gushing tone.

The woman was fairly tall but not as tall as Aro, she had long raven black hair that was curled reaching past her shoulders. She worse a burgundy colored strapless dress with heels. To be quite honest, she was beautiful, the woman gazed at Aro lovingly, who did not reply and stared coldly at her, she frowned and glanced down at are entwined hands. Her eyes narrowed into slits and she whipped her head up at me, seizing me up she scrutinized me distastefully.

"What is the meaning of this, Aro?" She asked in a deadly calm voice.

"As what appears to be Sulpicia." He stated simply.

Sulpicia, so this was Aro's former wife? I could feel my body begin to tense and my defenses rose.

She glared at me.

"Are you cheating on me, Aro?" She asked through clenched teeth, all calmness gone from her voice.

He raised an eyebrow amused that she hadn't quite figured it out yet.

"Cheating? Tell me you aren't that stupid Sulpicia." He spoke coldly.

She turned to face me.

"Just what are you to my husband." She had her fists clenched together on her sides and she looked quite upset.

I couldn't respond for a couple of seconds, because of the shock of her question. I still hadn't quite figured out how to address what I truly was for Aro, but a thought popped in my mind from my previous talk with him.

"I am his lover." I say.

I could feel Aro shaking beside me and I turned to look at him questioningly. He was bent over laughing. The other Volturi members tried unsuccessfully to hide their smiles or chuckles even Marcus and Caius.

Did I say something wrong? Should I have said we were soul mates? But being ones lover technically means you are their soul mate, right? I began to feel bad thinking I had said something wrong, Aro sensed this and stood straight then gently stroked my face and whispered in my ear.

"You did nothing wrong _mio caro _your answer was quite unexpected for us all." It was said in such a dark seductive tone that it made me shiver in what felt like, wanting?

A screech, momentarily broke off the connection between Aro and myself. I turned to look at Sulpicia who was being restrained by another woman with curly shoulder length platinum blonde hair. I hadn't noticed the other woman's arrival and grew even more defensive. Caius moved forward and approached the woman, he placed a hand on her cheek and she leaned in to his touch, breathing in his scent. The tension I felt slowly began to dissipate as I understood the relation between the two.

"Athena." Caius breathed softly.

"Welcome home my beloved." She replied in the same tone.

I felt like I was intruding in a personal moment and I averted my gaze from both of them. Sulpicia remained livid and was spitting venom as she glared hatefully at me. Her eyes became darker than any night sky and hell malevolent intent buried deep within them.

"Lover you say?" She asks humorlessly.

Caius and his mate turned to look at Sulpicia who was on the brink of loosing her mind entirely.

"Cia, please calm yourself. I am sure all will be explained." Her voice was gentle and held reassurance, but by looking at Sulpicia I could tell she was having none of it and so did everyone else.

"You should know your place newcomer." She muttered darkly.

Know my place? I narrowed my eyes at her. One of my many- as you humans would say 'pet peeves' resurfaced and my strong dislike for Sulpicia grew threefold.

"I think you have that backwards." I respond emotionlessly. My buried desire to initiate bloodshed was slowly resurfacing.

She looked at me astonished that I would speak to her that way.

"Don't make things worse then they already are." The blonde woman said sternly.

Ignoring her warning, I continued to stare Sulpicia down, going as far as releasing small amounts of my power solely on her. The anticipation of her being crushed by the force of my power was delightful and it fueled me.

At first, she began to sway slightly, becoming off balance then she sunk to the ground clutching her head and finally she was slammed against the marble floor, leaving crack on the beautiful stone. Like Caius she was not able to get up and struggled pathetically.

"It's no use." I say, void of any emotion.

She attempted to speak to most likely yell profanities at me but was unable to.

"Now do you see the difference in our abilities." My voice was cold as well as my gaze.

She gasped and her nails scarped along the marble floor. She struggled relentlessly more than Caius did, I simply smiled finding this whole ordeal quite amusing. I was so focused on causing pain to Sulpicia to fuel my desire that I had not noticed how Caius' mate attempted to get my attention until I felt a familiar hand rest on mine.

"Isabella." He whispered in my ear and I immediately snapped out of it.

I felt somewhat dazed and I glanced around the room. Sulpicia was still on the floor but Caius' mate was in front of me, roughly shaking my shoulders. Reality sunk in and I swatted her hands away, knowing what she wanted I released the power restricting Sulpicia. She stood up in a fury and tried to lunge for me to my utter amazement.

I stood waiting for her to come at me, before she was within my reach Aro moved in front of me, much to my dismay.

"Would you stop acting so recklessly." He said somewhat annoyed.

She stopped her advance and stood far to close to Aro.

"But, darli-" She began but was brusquely interrupted by Aro.

"What do you think would happen if you attacked her carelessly?" He asked inquisitive.

She remained quiet not knowing how to reply.

Aro sighed disappointingly. He turned to look at me then at Sulpicia and suddenly his face lightened up, an idea had popped into his devious little mind.

"It would be a problem if I had both my soon to be ex-wife and mate fighting over me. To be by my side, I need someone who is strong and able to burden the duties of being with me. The two of you will fight each other to win their right to be by my side and become my wife, lover and mate."

Everyone was quite, dumbfounded at Aro's proposition.

"Aro, you cannot be seri-" I began but was rudely caught off by Sulpicia.

"I have been by your side for many years, I already know the burdens placed on your shoulder." She stated triumphantly.

I stared at him like he had completely lost his mind.

"I am not going to do this." I state stubbornly.

He swiveled around to look directly at me, his eyes challenging.

"You don't care if Sulpicia becomes mine again then?"

I clenched my fists.

"That isn't i-" I was once again cut off, this time by Aro.

"This is to put both of your love for me on the line. Just how much would you sacrifice for me?" He asks.

We both stayed quiet.

"This duel will test both of your strength and abilities. And for that you both need to participate." He continued, stressing the word 'both.'

He closed the distance between Sulpicia and him and gently grabbed her chin, tilting to the side.

"I will be training Sulpicia, but if you insist on not participating Isabella, well then you have already made your choice and so have I."

With those last words said he placed his lips on Sulpicia who was surprised but responded eagerly. I stood frozen in utter shock and betrayal, seeing only red.

* * *

**It is finally Friday! Another chapter is up and it is kind of shorter than usual. I have a visitor who will be staying with us for awhile, so finding time to be on the computer is really hard. I once again put another twist into the story, I wonder how Isabella will be able to overcome this new problem.**

**So, I am kind of disappointed in how little amount people had participated for this week's question but those who did got the answer correct. For this reason there will be no excerpt written but only a detailed summary of what is to come in the upcoming chapter.**

**Question: **When Bella first meets Emily in New Moon, what had Emily just baked for the guys?

**Answer: **Blueberry muffins

**It would also make me super happy if you guys would review more! My goal for this month is to reach to 300 reviews and maybe even more!**

* * *

**This is the summary for next week's chapter which is called; **A battle between lover and foe.

Isabella's love for Aro is being put to the test as she must overcome this new challenge he has proposed for both her and Sulpicia. Isabella hates losing to her opponents more than anything especially if it is to the likes of Sulpicia who is Aro's former lover. What is it, Isabella will do? Will she agree to Aro's challenge or claim defeat without even trying. She must come to a decision before it is too late, for if she doesn't choose then Aro will be gone from her grasp forever. She must realize her true feeling towards her soul mate and fight for what is hers. But, what are Aro's true intentions? Does he really wish to continue eternity with Isabella or return to his wife, Sulpicia? If he is to be training Sulpicia, then Isabella is in for the fight of her life, because being trained by an Ancient drastically improves ones abilities in all aspects, in a sense it is like fighting the Ancient themselves.

Isabella must prove herself to be a worthy soul mate of Aro Volturi, if not then he was never really hers to begin with.

* * *

**Next week's question!**

**Question: **Who are the three vampires Jasper encountered during his time in Confederate Army?

**Hope you have a lovely weekend and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**~Mariam**


End file.
